Don't Touch Anything
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: A series of one-shots about Eclare. Chapters 64 is up! ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Birthday Bummer

**A/N: Okay guys, so this is going to be a series of oneshots featuring none other than Eclare! Thanks to everyone who read my other Eclare story, "I Think They're Dead." So these Oneshots won't be neccesarily related to each other, but I suppose I'll mention if they are. So in this, Clare and Eli are dating...and yeah. So don't forget to review guys! And if you have any ideas for oneshots for me, I'll be glad to hear 'em. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own Degrassi.**

**READ ON! ^_^**

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep_

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, aiming to turn it off. Unfortunately, my aim was off and instead, I knocked it on to the floor. I groaned when I still heard the alarm going off, only slightly muffled by the carpet. I threw my torso over the edge of the bed and yanked the plug out of the wall.

I must've forgotten to turn off the preset alarm. It was six o' clock in the freaking morning on a Saturday. Well, now that I had been rudely awakened by my alarm clock there was no way I could fall back asleep. I rolled myself over and sat up on the edge of my bed. I ran a hand through my messy dark brown hair and sighed, staring down at my black Dead Hand t-shirt and black and white plaid pants I had worn to bed. Getting up out of bed I made my way to my bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror.

My jade green eyes stared back at me and I had an out of control bed head as well as rumpled pajamas. I laughed to myself…and at myself. I decided to get something to eat, and then maybe watch some television. I was supposed to meet Clare, who was now my girlfriend, at the Dot for lunch, but it was way too early to get ready for that.

I started down the stairs, but suddenly stopped when I realized that there were no lights on downstairs. My mom was usually up by this time, even on Saturdays, because of her work. However, it was as quiet as could be down there. I went back up the stairs and knocked lightly on my mom's door.

"Mom..? Mom are you awake?" I asked.

"Yes, Eli," I heard my mom say. I frowned. She didn't sound like herself.

"Um…why aren't you getting ready for work? Don't you have to go today?"

"Oh…" she paused. "Yes, I have to go. I was just getting a little extra sleep. I'll get ready now."

"O-okay. Um…I'm going to go get breakfast. Would you like some?"

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead and eat honey."

I went down the stairs, still frowning, and turned on the lights, walking into the kitchen. My mom didn't seem like herself and it was really worrying me. She was normally fixing breakfast for herself by this time, but she wasn't even out of bed. I decided that I was going to go check on her after I had eaten breakfast.

I pulled some Lucky Charms and a bowl out of the upper cabinet, and poured some into the bowl. And yeah, I know what you're thinking. Sorry I don't have any Goth cereal to eat. Then I grabbed some milk and poured it over the cereal while grabbing a spoon from the drawer with my free hand. I took my cereal bowl to the table and sat down, stuffing my mouth with a spoonful of Lucky Charms.

But my stomach still felt uneasy about my mom. I put down the spoon, still chewing my cereal, and bounded up the stairs and towards my mom's room. She still wasn't in the bathroom. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer.

"Mom?" I called out. Still no answer. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. My mom was lying in bed, curled up in a ball and unmoving. I ran over to her and shook her shoulder.

"Mom? Mom! Mom, wake up!" I began to get frantic. I rolled her over and noticed the sweat on her face and that her chest was barely rising and falling. I felt her forehead, the heat practically scalding my palm. My mom was deathly sick.

I snatched the phone off of her nightstand and pounded three numbers. 9-1-1.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My mom, she's really sick! She's barely breathing!" I screamed.

"Okay, calm down. What's your location?"

"My house!" I gave them the address.

"Okay, we're sending paramedics to your location." I hung up the phone, not bothering to say thank you, because frankly, my brains were too scattered to remember any manners. I held my mom's hand and squeezed gently, praying that she'd be okay.

* * *

I had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for three freaking hours without any word about my mom. I was still dressed in my pajamas, obviously not having any time to change. I leaned back in the chair and sighed, staring at the ceiling. I wasn't a very religious person, but I said a quick prayer, hoping that things would be okay. After ANOTHER hour passed, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said standing up, and shoving my hands in my pajama pants.

"Well, your mom has a severe case of the flu. We'll have to keep her here for a few days and monitor her to keep her stable. How long has she been feeling this way?" I looked at the ground.

"Well, since this morning I guess. She was fine last night…but she did go to bed early because she said she was tired. And she had to go to work this morning and usually she's up way before me, but I got up and she was still in bed. And when I went to check on her, she was sweating and had a fever." I looked up at the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked him.

"She should be fine as long as she gets some rest. Does she have a husband?"

"Yeah, he's at work, I can call him. Um…can I see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Her immune system is weak, and you may be bringing in some outside germs that could make her even worse. But be sure to come back tomorrow, or call and check on her. She'll be glad to hear from you." I sunk back down into the chair. The doctor leaned down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" I gave a small nod and left the hospital. I started in the direction of my house, not being able to drive since I rode in the ambulance here and left Morty at home. Once I got home, I trudged right up the stairs and to my room, collapsing into the bed.

As I rolled over and groaned, I looked at the clock. It was about eleven, and I was supposed to meet Clare in an hour. I forced myself out of bed and into the shower, knowing that my mom wouldn't want me to be fretting over her. I let the hot water roll down my skin and loosen my tense muscles. After I had washed my hair and body, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist. I combed the knots out of my hair and set the comb back down on the counter, sighing. I put on some deodorant, and walked back into my room. I pulled my black acid wash skinny jeans out of my closet along with a black button down. I pulled some boxers out of my drawer and pulled them on, along with my skinny jeans. I slipped my shit on and buttoned it, then took out my black suspenders and clipped them onto my jeans, letting them hang down. I stepped into my black Vans, grabbed the keys to Morty, and was out the door on the way to the Dot to meet Clare.

* * *

I pulled up to the Dot and cut Morty's engine, pocketing the keys and walking inside. I saw Clare, and she smiled at me and waved. I gave her a small head nod as my acknowledgement and walked over, sitting down across from her.

"Hey Eli."

"Hi." She frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm...fine," I replied, not wanting to bother Clare with my problems.

"Um…okay. Anyway, I'm so excited. My parents have stopped fighting for a while, and we're going to dinner tonight. They said they're going to try and get along so that this day can be special for me," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Why should today be special?" I asked her, confused. Her smile fell.

"You're kidding, right?" I shook my head no. "Ha-ha. Very funny Eli."

"I'm not joking." I said.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you forgot!" She yelled, standing up. People started to stare at us.

"Clare! Calm down, what did I forget?"

"You know what?" She said, grabbing her purse. "I'll let you figure that out." And with that, she stormed out. I sat there, watching her retreating figure with my mouth agape, wondering what in the world I had forgotten that could've caused that big of a reaction out of her. I rubbed my temples and walked outside, getting into Morty and driving back home.

* * *

I picked up the phone and dialed the hospital's number, asking for my mom. They put me through to her and when she picked up, I smiled.

"Hey mom. How are you feeling?"

"Eli. It's so nice to hear from you. And I feel like I got hit by a truck," she let out a small laugh. I laughed along with her. She didn't normally admit when she was feeling bad. "I hope you didn't stay home and mope around."

"No mom, I didn't." I said with a smile. "I went out to meet Clare at the Dot…but she got mad at me, but I have no idea why."

"What do you mean you don't know why?"

"She didn't know how I could possibly forget about this and when I asked her what the heck she was talking about, she told me to figure it out on my own."

"Eli—"

"Yeah?"

"When is Clare's birthday?"

Shit.

I forgot her birthday.

"Elijah, watch your language!" Apparently I had said that out loud.

"S-sorry." I sputtered. "This can't be good," I groaned. I had been preparing for her birthday for weeks, trying to find the best present and I finally did. And yet, somehow, I forgot.

"You do have a present, don't you?" My mom asked.

"Of course I do, I'm not THAT bad a boyfriend." I could practically see my mom smiling on the other end of the phone. "Mom, what do I do?"

"Make it up to her!"

"How?"

"Eli, I know you're smart enough to figure that out! Now, you shouldn't be on the phone with me right now, you should be getting your tail over to Clare's house to apologize."

"You're right. Oh my god, thank you so much mom."

"You're welcome. Now go. Bye." I laughed and hung up the phone, grabbing the little velvet box off of my dresser and running outside to Morty. I gunned the engine and sped off to Clare's house.

Once I got there, I ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. When Clare answered the door, she looked at me, crossed her arms, and glared.

"Clare, I feel like the worst boyfriend ever. I'm so sorry I totally forgot your birthday. It's just that my mom got really sick and I had to take her to the hospital, but I still shouldn't have forgotten your birthday. But fortunately, I'm not THAT bad of a boyfriend," I handed her the box, breathless. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me curiously.

"Open it." I said. She opened box and gasped. Inside was a necklace. On the necklace was a medium sized, sparkly skull with hearts for eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Eli I love it," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I knew you would. And I have another gift, just in case you still don't forgive me for forgetting your birthday."

"What is it?" I swept her into my arms and pressed my lips to hers. I kissed her with all the passion I had in my body, pressing her gently against the door with my arms around her waist. She froze for a few seconds, surprised, but she kissed back, putting her arms around my neck. I licked her bottom lip, and she let me in. Our tongues danced and after a good five minutes, I pulled back.

"All is forgiven," she said breathlessly. I smiled and pulled her inside, closing the door behind us.

* * *

**Don't forget to review guys! :)**


	2. Pool Palooza

My phone buzzed and I checked the screen. It was a picture message from Eli. I smiled to myself and opened the message. He had sent me a picture of us that he had taken with his cell earlier today while we were on a date. We had gone bowling and I had totally kicked his butt, despite the fact that he assured me he would obliterate me. I beat him 170-120. I smiled, remembering his face when he read the final score. In this picture his arm was around me, pulling me closer to him, and I had my arms wrapped around his torso, both of us smiling at the camera.

Spending time with Eli was always the highlight of my day. He had the ability to take each and every worry off of my mind. And it was always nice to get out of the house, with my parents constantly arguing and whatnot.

I was about to close the phone when I realized that there was a message to go along with the photo.

_I had an awesome time with you. Wanna come over and go swimming? ;)_

I smiled when I saw the winking face he had put at the end. I hit reply and slid open my phone's keyboard, beginning to type.

_Sounds like fun! Could you pick me up in 20? _Not long after I had replied, I got a message back from him.

_Will do. I love you. :) _

_I love you too. :D _

I tossed my phone onto my bed and walked over to my dresser, rummaging in it trying to find my bathing suit. I tossed aside some tank tops and pulled out my purple animal print tankini. I walked into the bathroom, showering quickly, and put it on.

It was almost time for Eli to pick me up and I wasn't completely ready. I put on my purple cover-up, and pulled out my beach tote out of my closet, stuffing a fluffy towel inside along with my cell phone. I slipped my flip-flops on right as the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping along the way, and outside, saying a quick goodbye to my mom. I was so eager to get going, I ran into Eli, who was standing on my porch wearing black swim trunks and a black v-neck shirt. He looked at me and smirked.

"I know I'm hot, but gosh Clare," he said. I slapped his arm. "Ouch! Abusive much?"

"Come on," I said, taking his hand and smiling. He smiled back at me and led me to Morty, opening my door for me, and I got inside. He closed the door behind me and got in via the drivers' side. He started up Morty and we headed towards his house.

I was sitting on the edge of the pool in my tankini with my feet dipped in the water and I was kicking my legs back and forth. Eli was sitting next to me, in only his trunks, and was holding my hand.

"Not going to get in?" He asked me while he drew circles into my palm with his finger. I shrugged.

"Maybe later." I looked up at Eli as he stood up. He leaned down and whispered, "I'll be right back, try not to miss me too much," before running off into the house. I smiled as I watched him disappear inside. I leaned back, supporting myself on my arms, and closed my eyes, feeling the sun warm my skin.

Suddenly a spray of cold water hit my side and I screamed, snapping open my eyes and looking for my attacker. It was Eli. Naturally. He was holding a giant water gun with an evil smile plastered on his face. I stood up slowly.

"No, Eli. Don't you dare."

"I dare," he said seductively and squirted me again. I squealed and ran from him, though that didn't really help because it was one of those water guns that shoot up to 20 feet. I put my hands up and tried to shield myself as I began giggling.

"Eli stop!" He ignored my orders and kept spraying me until his water gun had run dry. He tossed it to the side and looked at me, grinning.

"That wasn't funny!" I said to Eli angrily, crossing my arms.

"Aw come on Clare, I was just having some fun," he said as he walked towards me. I closed the distance between us and looked at him as he raised an eyebrow. Then I placed both of my hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as I could.

"Woah!" He yelled as he splashed into the pool and I erupted in laughter. When he surfaced, he spit out some water and swept aside his sopping wet bangs.

"Was that really necessary Clare?" he asked me, the corners of his mouth turning up. I simply smiled at him and he sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said and swam to the edge of the pool. "Now can you help me out?"

I knelt down and stuck my hand out, offering it to him. He took it and…pulled me into the pool. I screamed as I was yanked in and when I came up, I glared at Eli.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound innocent. "It was only fair." I splashed him with some water. He splashed back, and we ended up having a splash fight. I know what you're thinking. We're such babies.

After we'd both run out of energy, I swam over to Eli and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me for a moment, and then pulled back.

"Clare, I want to try something."

"Um…sure," I said, confused. He grabbed my hand and pulled me underwater.

My first thought was _Oh my gosh, is Eli trying to drown me?_ Suddenly though, I felt his lips on mine.

An underwater kiss.

I love my boyfriend.

* * *

**Please hit that review button down there. Makes me very happy. Ideas for oneshots also welcome! Visit my profile for a picture of the tankini Clare was wearing.**


	3. A Man's Worst Nightmare

**A/N: I really like this oneshot! I hope you guys too! Thanks to my friend Emily for the idea for this oneshot, and thanks to Layton H.D. Kedd for the title. Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Clare's POV

Eli and I were sitting on a bench in the middle of the mall, holding hands and sipping on smoothies. This was normally how we spent our Saturdays; sitting, talking, laughing and kissing. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" Eli asked me. I proceeded to answer, but he interrupted me before I could start a sentence. "I know you're thinking about how incredible sexy and handsome I am," he said with a smirk. I slapped his arm, and he looked at me with fake hurt.

"Eli, you are so full of yourself!" I said with a laugh. He simply smiled at me and took my hand, leading me over to the fountain in the middle of the mall, tossing our empty smoothie cups into a trashcan as we left the bench. Eli fished a quarter out of his pocket, and handed it to me.

"Make a wish," he whispered into my ear, letting his hot breath tickle my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

_I wish that Eli and I stay together forever._

I know, cheesy.

I threw the quarter into the fountain, hearing the _kerplunk_, and watched it sink to the bottom.

"What'd you wish for?" Eli asked me while stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," I responded with a sly smile.

"Touché," Eli said. I turned around and pressed my lips to his. He immediately responded, pulling me closer to him and pressing his lips hard against mine. I then felt his tongue graze my lower lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues fought, but of course, he won. I melted into the kiss, but suddenly realized something.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, pulling back from the kiss.

"What?" Eli asked, alarm apparent in his voice.

"Alli's birthday is two days from now, and I haven't gotten her a present!" Eli sighed in relief, probably because my outburst wasn't over something _too_ serious.

"Well…we are in the mall," he said, gesturing to the environment around us. I smiled, grabbed his hand, and began dragging him through the mall.

Eli's POV

"I am NOT going in there," I said to Clare with my arms crossed. She was trying to get me to go into Victoria's Secret of all places. NO WAY JOSE.

"Come on Eli! I just need to buy Alli some perfume. Besides, you'll look weird standing outside of Victoria's Secret by yourself."

"I'll look weird standing INSIDE Victoria's Secret."

"Eli," Clare whined.

"I'm not doing it," I said firmly, trying not to break. My name sounded so much better when she said it like that.

"Please?" She pleaded, looking at me with her deep blue eyes. I started to think about it, until I felt Clare's lips on mine. I felt her smile into the kiss, knowing that this would change my mine. I smirked, kissed her back, and then pulled out of the kiss.

"You know, that's really not fair," I said with a slight smile. She grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me into Victoria's Secret. I was definitely going to get her back for this.

As soon as I set foot inside, I instantly felt awkward. I mean, how could I not? I was standing in a ladies lingerie store.

"I'm going to go check out the perfumes. You can come with me if you want," Clare said to me.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," I replied. She smiled, gave me a quick kiss, and walked deeper into the store.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and stood there awkwardly next to a rack of bras. I was really hoping that people from school wouldn't see me in here. I shuddered at the thought. I leaned against the wall and glanced out the store window. Adam was walking by.

"Shit!" I hissed, and crouched down, hiding behind the bra rack. I held my breath as I watched Adam walk by, and then disappear out of view. I sighed and stood up, walking out from behind the rack. However, my foot caught the edge of the rack and I tripped, grabbing the rack to try and steady myself. Unfortunately, I knocked the entire rack over and was now standing in a sea of bras.

Clare came back from the perfume section, a bottle in hand.

"Eli I found…what did you do?"She asked me, surprised.

"Well…I…uh…I tripped and uh…" I gestured to the undergarments on the floor. Clare looked down at the floor, then at me, and burst out laughing.

"You…bras…floor…" was all she managed to get out between giggles. I looked down, embarrassed. She began laughing even harder when an employee came over and started picking up the mess I had made. I know I never blush, but I'm pretty sure my face was a bit pink.

Clare's POV

After the saleslady had helped Eli pick up all the bras he had knocked over (ha-ha!), I was ready to pay for the perfume I had gotten Alli. Eli stood next to me at the counter, his hand in the back pocket of my jeans. I set the perfume on the counter and pulled my wallet out of my purse.

"Will that be it?" The girl behind the counter asked me. I glanced at her nametag. Alicia.

"Yep, that's it, thanks Alicia."

"Actually…" she started with a sly smile, "I have the perfect thing for you. I'll be right back." She left the cash register and jogged deep into the store. I looked at Eli, confused. He merely shrugged. A few minutes later Alicia came back, holding a very…um…revealing piece of lingerie.

"For you to impress your boyfriend," she whispered to me, gesturing to Eli. I know I blushed at least 10 different shades of red, and I could see Eli smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Go try it on," Alicia said, winking.

"No…I..uh, I can't put that on."

"Come on…" she said suggestively.

"No…"

"Go on." Eli said with a smile. I blushed and looked down.

"Okay," I said in a small voice. Eli squeezed my shoulder and Alicia handed me the lingerie. I walked over to the dressing room and turned briefly, looking at Eli, who gave me a small nod. I smiled and stepped inside.

Eli's POV

Clare stepped out of the dressing room, wearing the very…uh…sexy…lingerie, and my mouth dropped. The black lace contrasted against her pale skin, but it hugged her curves perfectly. Her eyes met mine, and she blushed. I finally got my mouth to close and I smiled.

Suddenly, water starting falling from the ceiling. I heard Clare scream, and I looked up to see the sprinklers running. Alicia groaned and ran off somewhere, I assumed to shut off the sprinklers. Clare ran towards me, half laughing—half squealing, and ducked her head into my jacket. I laughed and pulled her into my side as the water soaked my bangs and slid down my cheeks.

A few seconds later, the sprinklers stopped and Clare peeked out of my jacket. I smiled at her and she blushed again, realizing that she was wearing wet lingerie. A couple of dudes walked by and looked suggestively at Clare. She hid behind me and I turned, glaring at them and giving them the finger. They laughed and walked off, one of them giving me the finger back.

"Eli!" Clare said sternly.

"What? No one gets to look at my girlfriend in sexy lingerie except me." I got her to blush with that one. I smiled at my victory, and Alicia came back.

"Sorry about that, we're trying to get that fixed," she said apologetically. "And uh…you're going to have to buy that now."

"What?" Clare shrieked. "How am I going to explain this to my parents?" I shrugged. We walked up to the register and Clare wrapped her arms around her body, trying to cover herself. I took off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled at me and slid her arms through the sleeves.

Clare paid for her things and got a bag, with the perfume and her wet clothes. We left the store (FINALLY!) and walked to the exit. I put my arm around Clare and pulled her into my waist protectively. She wrapped her arms around my torso and smiled up at me. I smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

My worst nightmare turned out to be pretty good.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. And also go to my profile for a picture of the lingerie!**


	4. Wet Bangs and Droopy Clothes

**A/N: Woo, next oneshot! :D I liked this one too, but not as much as the last one. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. And to whoever thought my story was "contrived", unless you have some constructive criticism that would help me grow as a writer, I suggest you keep your ideas to yourself. Thanks. ^_^

* * *

**

I was leaning against my headboard with my laptop in my lap. It was Sunday night, and I had finished the essay I had to write for English earlier that day. Clare, however, wasn't having as much inspiration as I. When I texted her earlier, she was still diligently working. I smiled to myself, imagining her scribbling furiously on a piece of paper with her nose scrunched up.

Then I had an idea. Whether she liked it or not, I was taking her out tonight.

I opened up my IM chat window, and clicked on Clare's name.

**Eli-gold49: **Hey girlfriend.

**Clare-e23: **Why hello boyfriend. :)

**Eli-gold49: **Still working on the essay?

**Clare-e23: **Nope, I finished earlier.

**Eli-gold49: **Good, because I'm taking you out.

**Clare-e23: **Right now? But it's late. And we have school tomorrow.

**Eli-gold49: **School, shmool. Come on Clare, don't you want to spend some time with little ol' me?

**Clare-e23: **Of course I do!

**Eli-gold49: **Okay then, I'll be there in ten. Oh and leave your bedroom window open. ;)

And with that, I signed off. I grabbed Morty's keys and sped out the door, hopping in and heading to Clare's house. I parked Morty a few houses away, seeing as I didn't want to wake Clare's parents. I went around to the back of her house, and saw that she had indeed left her window open. I whisper-yelled her name and her head poked out of the window. She smiled and waved at me and I smiled back. Then I scaled the tree beside her house in less than 30 seconds, and stepped through her window, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Hey, did you miss me?" I whispered into her ear, causing her to blush lightly.

"Not at all," she answered, the corners of her mouth turning up. I gasped and touched my hand to my chest.

"Well!" I said exasperatedly. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

"So where are we off to?" Clare asked, cocking her head in a curious manner.

"Do I ever tell you where we're going?" I questioned with a smirk. Clare pursed her lips and answered.

"No." She responded, defeat in her voice. I tousled her auburn curls.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. I stepped back out of the window and climbed back down the tree, standing at the bottom and waiting for Clare to come down. She looked down at me, a worried look on her face.

"Um…I'm not really good at climbing trees…" she said nervously.

"There's something Clare Edwards isn't good at? It's the apocalypse!"

"Eli!" She whined. I smirked. "I'm serious."

"So am I," I responded. She glared at me, and I put my hands up in defeat. "Okay okay, so maybe I wasn't. But I'm standing right down here; if you fall, I'll catch you."

"I'm scared," she said in a small voice.

"Don't be," I said soothingly. I heard her take a deep breath, and she stepped out of her window, placing her foot carefully on a wide branch, and wrapping her arms around another one. Her breathing was ragged and I could tell that she was terrified.

She slowly made her way down the tree and finally she stopped at the last branch. Unfortunately for her, this branch was fairly high off of the ground. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Eli, I can't jump that far down."

"You can Clare, it's not that far. I'm standing right here, I'll catch you."

"Eli."

"Clare." She sucked in a breath and stepped off of the branch, falling towards me. I caught her in my arms and set her down.

"Told you," I whispered in her ear. She smiled and I took her hand, leading her to Morty.

I cut Morty's engine, and Clare looked around, confused.

"Eli, I don't know how to golf. And it's like 11:30 at night, they're closed."

"I know," I said with a sly smile. I got out, and opened her door for her. She stepped out, and I closed her door behind her, taking her hand and leading her towards the fence around the golf course. It was indeed closed, but the course lights were on, and the sprinklers were running.

"Eli, I don't get it, why are we here?" Clare asked again.

"Just wait, you'll see."

"Isn't this trespassing?" She questioned in a worried tone. I simply smirked, and Clare chewed on her bottom lip. I helped her over the fence and then I hopped it. I gently pushed her onto the course, then we stopped.

"We," I started, gesturing to ourselves, "are going to run under those sprinklers." I finished, pointing out onto the course where the sprinklers were running.

"What?" Clare asked. I ignored her question, and pulled her onto the course and through the sheets of water the sprinklers were creating. Clare squealed and giggled as we ran though and I was laughing too.

The water had soaked my bangs and jacket and I looked behind me to see Clare with dripping wet hair and drooping clothes. After about ten minutes of child's play, Clare and I collapsed onto a fairly dry spot of grass, breathing heavily, but unable to stop smiling.

"Eli, that was amazing," Clare finally said.

"I try," I responded with a smile.

"Thank you."

Clare leaned over, brushed my wet bangs out of my eyes, and pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please!**


	5. I'm a Guitar Hero

**A/N: Hey guys, more Eclare fluff for ya! :D Read and review por favor. And like I've said earlier, if you guys have any ideas of things you'd like me to write, I'll gladly try to make that happen for you. :) Reviews are always nice!**

**PS: My first day of school is tomorrow! ^_^ Can't wait!

* * *

  
**

I sat in my purple swivel desk chair, typing away on my laptop, working on my Fortnight fan fiction when I heard the doorbell ring. I frowned. I wasn't expecting anybody. I saved my work and shut my laptop, slipping on my flats and walking downstairs to answer the door.

As soon as the door swung open, I saw Eli standing at the door, wearing black skinny jeans and a black button down with a gray v-neck under it. He smiled at me and I jumped forward, hugging him.

"Eli!" I squealed happily. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Eli asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "Am I not allowed to spontaneously visit my girlfriend?"

"Of course you can," I said still hugging him. He laughed and detached me from around his torso.

"Come on, I'm stealing you away."

"Away to where?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"My house," Eli said, smiling suggestively.

"Eli!" I cried, and slapped his arm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said with a laugh. "I'm not going to try anything." He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Yet." I blushed deeply, and Eli smirked. He took my hand and opened Morty's passenger door for me, and I got in. He closed the door behind me and got in the car via the drivers side, starting Morty's engine.

Eli unlocked his front door and ushered me inside, stepping in after me and shutting the door with his foot.

* * *

"Mom?" He called out.

"In the living room!" I heard his mom call back. We walked into the living room and saw Mrs. Goldsworthy sitting on the couch, reading a book. She glanced up when we entered.

"Hi Eli. Hello Clare."

"Hi Mrs. Goldsworthy," I answered, smiling.

"There's some snacks in the kitchen if you guys are hungry." Eli looked at me and I shook my head. "Okay then," she responded, looking back down at her book.

"Mom, we're going to go upstairs."

"Make sure to be safe," Mrs. Goldsworthy said, looking up for a moment and winking. Eli groaned and shook his head, grasping my hand and pulling me up the stairs and into his room. He opened the cabinet above his TV and began pulling out game cases.

"So…" Eli began.

"So..?" I asked with a small laugh.

"We're going to play Guitar Hero."

"I've never played that game," I said to him.

"What?" He asked in surprise. "Really?" I nodded. "Well then." Eli handed me a guitar, and got one for himself. I slipped the strap over my head so the guitar was hanging across my body, and Eli did the same with his. He turned on his Xbox and put in the game. The Guitar Hero World Tour screen came up and he picked Pro-face off, where we'd be playing the same song at the same time, competing for the top score. It went to the characters screen and Eli chose Axel Steel, while I chose Midori.

"What song are you going to pick?" I asked Eli when it changed to the song select screen. He merely scrolled down the list and smiled at me when he picked, _What I've Done _by Linkin Park. We both picked Hard, and Eli looked at me curiously. I shrugged and the song started.

_In this farewell, there's no blood, there's no alibi._

'_Cause I've drawn regret, from the truth of a thousand lies._

_So let mercy come and wash away._

_What I've done._

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done._

Eli cursed under his breath when he missed a star power note. I, however, hit all of them and was currently playing with perfection.

_Put to rest what you thought of me._

_While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty._

_So let mercy come and wash away._

_What I've done._

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become._

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done._

_For what I've done._

_I start again, and whatever pain may come._

_Today this ends._

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

_I'll face myself, to cross out what I've become!_

_Erase myself and let go of what I've done!_

"Dang it." I muttered when I missed a few notes. To make up for it, I hit star power.

_What I've done!_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

The song ended and "_Player 2 Rules!_" flashed across the screen. I smiled at Eli smugly and took off my guitar. He glared at me for a moment, then took his off. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I thought you said you've never played this game before," Eli commented, sounding confused.

"I haven't. But I've played Rock Band," I said with a grin. Eli frowned and then smirked. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his briefly. I pulled back and smiled.

"I guess I'm a Guitar Hero."

* * *

**Review, review, review! :)**


	6. Authors Note NEED IDEAS!

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I know I've been updating a lot and I've like legit run out of good ideas. I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys gave me some ideas of stuff I could write for you. I need to know what my readers want! So leave your ideas in reviews, and I'll see if I can make some of them into stories! Thanks so much guys! ^_^**


	7. Dragged to the Bleachers

**A/N: Woo, so I really appreciate the ideas coming from you guys. I'll try to write some of the ideas you suggested, but it really helped my major writers block! So muchas gracias for that! And this idea came from AnimeKarasu. I'm not sure if I wrote it exactly the way you were thinking, but I hope it satisfies. Reviews are kindly appreciated! ^_^

* * *

**

It's been two days since school has started and Degrassi has become a hellhole. Simpson told us that we wouldn't recognize this school at all and he was right. This place is like a frigging jail. The ID's suck, the uniforms suck more (Can you imagine me wearing khaki pants?), but worst of all, no PDA. So for all you poor souls out there who are sheltered from 95 percent of the real world, PDA means public displays of affection. So this means no surprise kisses for Clare. I can't go a whole 7 hours without kissing her. It's not humanly possible. _It just can't be done._

So after yet another suckish day at the jail called Degrassi, I was attempting to get some of my Pre-Calculus homework done, especially since I had like fifty problems to , I'm not exactly one of those people who are all, "math was easy until they mixed the alphabet in it", but let me tell you, Pre-Calc isn't exactly a piece of cake. At least, not for me, and I consider myself pretty smart.

And Pre-Calculus isn't like English where if you keep it succinct but informative you get an A. You actually have to understand it then be able to prove that you can do it by showing your work. And my teacher is the one where you have to show your work. For _every _problem. Including the one step problems and it's almost physically impossible to show work for that.

I groaned in frustration and threw my pencil down on my desk, rubbing my temples.

_DING!_

I glanced up at my computer screen and noticed that Clare had IM'd me. I smiled to myself and read her greeting.

**Clare-e23: **Bonjour. :)

**Eli-gold49: **Bonjour yourself.

**Clare-e23: **Whatcha up to?

**Eli-gold49: **I'm attempting to do my Pre-Calc homework. Take note of the word "attempting."

**Clare-e23: **Haha, I see.

**Eli-gold49: **What about you?

She didn't respond right away like she had with the other chats. Being the impetuous person I am, I drummed my fingers against the desk, waiting for her to answer.

**Clare-e23: **Um…nothing…

**Eli-gold49: **Clare.

**Clare-e23: **…

**Eli-gold49: **Don't make me virtual tickle you.

**Clare-e23: **My parents are fighting again.

**Eli-gold49: **What of the headphones I gave you?

**Clare-e23: **They're broken… :'(

**Eli-gold49: **What?

**Clare-e23: **:O I'm sorry! My dad broke them, they're incorrigible! I can't save them!

**Eli-gold49: **:P It's okay. I'll save you instead.

**Clare-e23: **Really?

**Eli-gold49: **Well, isn't it my job to save my damsel if she's in distress?

**Clare-e23: **:)

**Eli-gold49: **I'll be there in ten. :D

_Eli-gold49 is offline.

* * *

_

After I picked up Clare from her house, we drove to the park. At the moment, we were sitting on a bench, chilling and talking.

"So why'd your dad break the headphones?" I asked Clare, my draped across her shoulders and her head in the crook of my neck.

"He was yelling at me one day for no good reason, and I was listening to music with them instead of listening to him. Then he got mad and snatched them right off my ears and broke them," Clare answered, frowning.

"Brutal," I commented. She nodded slowly. "Well," I started slowly. "It's better that he broke those than hurt you." Clare smiled up at me and I returned the smile. Then I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers.

It started off slow, short and sweet, but then it picked up. Not long after, we were full blown making out, right there on the bench in the middle of the park. I could feel the eyes on us, but I didn't give a crap. We both pulled back, totally out of breath, and leaned our foreheads together.

"We definitely don't get to do enough of that," I breathed, grinning.

"Mmhmm," Clare responded quietly, smiling. She kissed the very corner of my lips, teasing me, before she stood up, grabbed my hand, and started towing me towards Morty.

"We're leaving," she said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"To where?" I asked, a bit confused.

"To Degrassi's football game."

* * *

Clare dragged me towards the bleachers. And not gently I might add.

"Clare," I sighed.

"Eli, come on, it'll be fun," she said enthusiastically.

"Clare, I'm going to be honest. Making out with you would be much more exciting than watching Degrassi get their butts whooped." Her cheeks tinted pink and I smirked.

"They'll be plenty of time for that later," she said in a matter-of-fact voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I asked suggestively. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. Guess I couldn't argue with that. Clare stood at the base of the bleachers for a moment, scanning the crowd for Alli. She was standing up, waving her arms in the most noticeable "HERE I AM!" gesture I've ever seen, but Clare couldn't see her.

"Over there," I whispered in Clare's ear, pointing to Alli. I nipped at her earlobe before pulling away, causing her to blush again, and started towards Alli, who was sitting in the middle of the bleachers. Clare regained her senses, and ran to catch up with me.

"You can't do that, that's not fair!" She hissed. I smirked and sat down on the bleachers, leaving room for Clare to sit next to Alli.

"You guys made it!" Alli squealed, hugging Clare.

"Yep, and I actually got Eli to come. How about that?" Clare said, looking at me smugly.

"Not voluntarily," I said, making sure that that was a known fact. Suddenly the bleachers erupted in cheers, with people standing up, hugging each other and slapping high fives. I glanced at Clare questioningly.

"We got a touchdown!" she said loudly, having to yell over the noise of the bleachers. She turned her attention back to the game.

_Hm, maybe we're not as bad as I thought,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

By the near end of the game, I was as into the game as everyone else. I'd yell during turnovers, I've cheer and jump during touchdowns, and boo during penalties against us. I know, not normally my style, but I couldn't help jumping on the bandwagon. We had ended up winning the game 42-14. The game was over and Clare and I were walking back to Morty, hand in hand.

"So did you like it?" Clare asked, looking at me curiously.

"Eh, it was okay," I said with a smile. She laughed.

"So…about this making out…"

* * *

**Haha, I liked the way I ended this one. Pretty please hit that review button down there!**


	8. It Stays in the Closet

**A/N: Haha, I actually thought of this idea while I was in journalism class today. I thought it was pretty good, I hope you guys like it! Reviews are always welcome! :D

* * *

**

"To Dawes' class we go," Eli said matter of factly, smiling at me. Now that I think about it, he'd been doing a lot of smiling lately.

Eli and I were walking hand-in-hand to Mrs. Dawes class. We were only a few days into the school year and I already know that I hate Degrassi. This school year is going to be hell(excuse my language).

Hand holding was the extent of mine and Eli's affection for each other at school. Because of this stupid PDA rule, there's no more surprise kisses for me. This is going to be a sad year.

I was suddenly tugged into a textbook closet by Eli and he shut the door behind us. I was pressed against his chest and I looked at him, confused.

"Eli," I started, but I was quickly silenced by his lips.

I didn't realize what was going on until his tongue glided across my bottom lip. Rather than letting him in, my tongue slipped into his mouth, starting to explore. I was on top of things until Eli started to fight back, his tongue clashing against mine. We both know how those go, and he recaptured control, sliding into my mouth. His arms snaked across my wait and pulled me closer to him. I ran my hands along his chest and abs, and I gasped when I felt Eli's cold hands against my lower back. I put my arms around his neck, standing up on my toes to reach him better.

I pulled out of the kiss, breathing hard. Eli starting kissing my neck and my heartbeat quickened.

"Do we have to go to class?" Eli murmured against my neck.

"Um…" I started, unable to think straight thanks to Eli's lips. As much as I wanted to stay in here with him…my face flushed pink at the though.

"Clare," Eli said softly, nibbling at my earlobe.

"Um…yeah, we gotta go," I said hastily, Eli still nipping at my ear.

Suddenly the door opened and Ms. Oh stood in the doorway. I gasped and blushed deeply, and I noticed Eli's cheeks tint pink out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh…Clare," she said slowly, surprise in her voice. She looked back and forth between Eli and I, and I started to panic.

"Ms Oh, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again," I muttered quickly, dragging Eli out of the closet. "You're not going to tell Principal Simpson, are you?" I asked worriedly, wringing my hands.

Ms. Oh looked away and began whistling, a smile playing on her lips. I heard Eli let out a sigh of relief, and I smiled. Eli grabbed my hand and we ran off to class.

* * *

**Review, review, review! ^_^**


	9. Only A Stage Kiss

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys! It's a mixture of school and laziness. :P But yeah, I'm so sorry. I hate it when people don't update their stories, and yet I tortured my own readers. And for that, I apologize. But hopefully you guys like this oneshot. Reviews are welcomed! :D

* * *

**

Eli pulled up at the Dot and cut Morty's engine. He sighed happily and glanced out the window. He was meeting up with Clare for lunch and couldn't wait to see her auburn curls and deep blue eyes. He smiled at the thought.

He hopped out of Morty and strode towards the Dot, thinking about the many things he wanted to say to her. He opened the door and heard the bell jingle as he stepped inside. As soon as he saw Clare, his face lit up.

And then it fell mere seconds later.

Clare was kissing someone else.

* * *

Clare had run into her cousin Danny at the Dot while waiting for Eli. He had sat down and started talking, telling her about how he was Romeo in his school's play, and she smiled, thinking about when her and Eli had done that for English.

"So I have to stage kiss Melissa, who's playing Juliet, but I'm a loser and don't know how," Danny admitted, hanging his head. Clare laughed.

"It's okay, I'll show you," she said. She leaned across the table, placing both of her hands on the side of his face, and putting her thumbs over his lips. "You do this and then…" She inched forward and pressed her lips to her own thumbs, making it seem as if she was really kissing him. She was vaguely aware of the jingle of the Dot's bell in the background, but paid no attention to it.

"Clare?" She released Danny's face and turned around to see Eli standing there, his eyes full of hurt and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Eli!" Clare exclaimed, surprised. "I—," Eli cut her off.

"Don't even bother. We're done." He walked out of the Dot, fists clenched, towards Morty. Clare bolted out the door after him.

"Eli wait! Let me explain!"

"No need to Clare. I have eyes, I know what I saw," Eli said, opening Morty and sitting in the driver's seat.

"No Eli, you don't!" Clare screamed, stamping her foot.

"Clare, just leave. Please." Eli said, turning to her, sadness apparent in his eyes. Clare opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Eli shook his head, shut his door, started Morty and drove off.

* * *

Eli couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe Clare had cheated.

He didn't think that anything could separate them; that their relationship was unbreakable. Perhaps maybe something big could ruin them, but…cheating? It just didn't make sense.

Eli's head hurt. He reached over to his bedside drawer and grabbed a bottle of aspirin, popping two into his mouth and swallowing. Then he climbed in bed and pulled the black sheets over his head, sighing.

_Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't cry._

_Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't cry._

_Elijah Goldsworthy…damn it._

He couldn't help it. A tear slid down his cheek, then more followed. He was silently crying and he couldn't do anything about it.

There came a soft rap on his door, and his mom stepped into the room.

"Eli honey, are you okay?" She asked. Eli heard her voice and wiped the tears away furiously, poking his head out from under the covers.

"Yeah…I'm just not feeling well," he lied. He hated lying to his mother. They were so close, but Eli didn't have the heart to tell her that the love of his life cheated on him.

His mom frowned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Okay. Do you need anything?" Eli shook his head.

"No mom. Thanks though." His mom gave him a small smile.

"Feel better," she said, leaving his room and shutting the door behind her.

_I wish I could_, Eli thought.

* * *

Clare ran down the sidewalk as fast as she could towards Eli's house. She needed to tell him what happened. The sky was getting dark quickly and suddenly it started pouring down rain. She kept running until she saw Morty in the driveway and bounded up the porch steps, ringing the doorbell. The door swung open, revealing Mrs. Goldsworthy.

"Clare! You're soaking wet!" She cried.

"I know, I know," Clare said, out of breath. "But I really need to speak to Eli right now."

"Sure. He's not feeling well, but perhaps you can make him feel better." Tears threatened to spill out, but Clare held them in.

"Thanks," she said, and ran into the house and up the stairs towards Eli's room. She entered the room and saw Eli's figure under the covers. She sat on the end of the bed and Eli stirred, poking his head out from under the covers.

"Clare," he said in a monotone.

"Eli, please, let me explain," she pleaded, her voice barely audible. Eli nodded slowly.

"That was my cousin Danny who's in a play for his school, and he has to stage kiss but doesn't know how. So I showed him, but I didn't really kiss him, I kissed my thumbs which were over his lips. Eli…I would never cheat on you. You've got to believe me." Eli and Clare's eyes met, and at that moment, Eli knew that Clare was telling the truth.

"Clare, I'm sorry." Eli whispered, crawling over to Clare and sweeping her into a hug, despite her wetness.

"It's okay Eli. It's okay."

* * *

**Review, review, review! :D :D**


	10. Something About Making Out

**A/N: Okay, getting back into the swing of updating more frequently like I used to. Haha, again, sorry about that. -.-' Hope you guys like this chapter! :) Reviews always welcome!

* * *

**

I pocketed my keys and stepped out of the house, heading towards Morty, but abruptly stopped when I got there. It wasn't until then that I realized how incredible dirty Morty was. It looked like I had driven him down a muddy hiking trail. He needed washing.

And I knew just the person to help me.

"So we're…washing Morty..?" Clare asked as I searched the shelves in the garage for the items I needed. I could feel here eyes on me, probably because of the sleeveless shirt and tight skinny jeans I was wearing.

"Yep," I answered, leaving the garage with a bucket, some car wash solution, and a few rags. Clare followed behind me and I dropped the stuff next to Morty.

"Be an awesome girlfriend and grab the hose for me, please?" I asked Clare, smiling. She gave me a curt nod, and disappeared behind the bushes beside my house. I watched her figure disappear, her auburn curls bobbing up and down, her white tank top and khaki capris. A few moments later, she came back into view, towing the hose from the side of the house. She plopped it down next to me and raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously.

"So now what?" She asked. I smirked.

"Well," I began, taking a step closer to her and putting my hands on her waist. "I was planning on taking you up on that offer you made."

"What offer?" Clare tried to act innocent, but I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Oh I dunno…something about a football game…and making out…" I said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, "she responded, the corners of her mouth turning up. I smiled again, and pressed my lips to hers.

She smiled into the kiss and I pulled her closer to me, kissing her deeply. She put her arms around my neck and stood on her toes to kiss me better. I turned and pressed her gently against Morty, my tongue gliding across her bottom lip. She granted me entrance and I explored, passing over the inside of her cheek and the top of her mouth.

We both pulled back, breathing hard due to lack of oxygen. Clare smiled at me and I grinned.

"Do you mind if we wash Morty later?" She asked me quietly. I smirked.

"Not at all."

* * *

**Review por favor. ^_^**


	11. Canada's Wonderland

**A/N: Hey guys. I apologize again for the lack of updating. But here I am. I got this idea in the middle of Physics class, haha. I don't know how that happened, but the good news is that a story came from it, so you guys get to read fun stuff, SHAM WOO HOO! Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews always welcome!**

* * *

"No, no, no. Eli, I can't go on that," Clare said to me, her voice shaking. She and I were at Canada's Wonderland, and I was trying to persuade her to get on the Drop Tower with me. She, however, was scared of heights.

"Come on Clare. It'll be fun," I said soothingly. Clare wasn't buying it.

"Not if I fall to my death." Clare folded her arms and cocked her head, glaring at me. I stared back into her deep blue eyes, smiling. Her eyes softened, but only for a moment. I sighed.

"Okay fine. We don't have to go on it," I began. Clare smiled at me and continued. "Yet." Clare frowned and I grinned. "We'll be on that Drop Tower by the end of the day." Clare opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted.

"Come on," I said, gently pushing her along.

* * *

"Okay, we'll go on that," I said to Clare, pointing at a small roller coaster called The Fly. Clare shook her head.

"Clare." I groaned.

"Eli," she whined. I smirked.

"What? Do you want to go on the little baby spinny ride?"

"Yes! Those are so fun!" She exclaimed. I started laughing.

"Clare, come on. You can hold my hand if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" She protested.

"Then let's go," I said, raising an eyebrow and looking at her curiously. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, contemplating what I had suggested. After a moment, she slipped her hand into mine and gave me a small nod. I grinned and gently tugged her into the line.

* * *

We were sitting in the front of the car, waiting for the ride to start. Clare's breathing was short and ragged, and I could tell that she was petrified. Perhaps I shouldn't have pushed her into this. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay? Do you want to get off?" I asked, concerned. Her grip on the safety bar loosened a bit, and she looked at me.

"No," was all she said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. I kissed her cheek, and she smiled, eyes still closed. There were two younger girls sitting behind us, squealing due to their excitement. I merely glanced back over at Clare, who still had her eyes closed. There was a hiss and the car began moving. Clare gasped and grabbed my hand. I squeezed gently.

The car began slowly ascending the hill and Clare gripped my hand, hard. I grimaced.

"Calm down some Clare. You'll enjoy this," I said in an attempt to relax her. She turned to me, eyes flashing with anger.

"I can't believe you—" Clare didn't get to finish speaking because then the car began its 50 foot drop.

Clare screamed, her eyes squeezed shut, and her hand gripping mine. I laughed and yelled "yeah!" the entire ride. At one point Clare buried her head in my shoulder, and I pulled her into my side, kissing the top of her head. After a few moments, the ride slowed to a stop and Clare and I got out of the car, still holding hands. The girls who were behind us giggled and ran ahead. Clare and I reached the path and she stopped me.

"Eli," she began. My heart began to beat faster and I was hesitant to respond.

"Um…yes?"

"That was…AMAZING!" She shrieked, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around me. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked her, my hands around her waist. She shrugged.

"Well, I was _really_ scared at first."

"Yeah, I could tell," I interjected. Clare frowned and slapped my arm.

"OUCH!"

"Anyway…it turned out to be really fun. Thanks Eli." She put her arms around my neck and stretched up to kiss me. It was a short, tender kiss, but it meant a lot to me. She pulled back and smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me deeper into the park.

It was almost closing time, and I swear that Clare and I had ridden almost every roller coaster there was in the park. And of course, a must when going to any amusement park, are bumper cars. Clare also dragged me onto that swing ride, which I thought was going to be boring and childish, but it wasn't that bad. We also ended up going on the Drop Tower which Clare had so violently despised earlier that day. Clare and I were walking hand in hand back to the entrance of the park. The sun was starting to go down, and the sky was tinted orange.

"Eli, today was a blast. Thanks for bringing me here." I smiled.

"Of course Clare. Going anywhere with you turns a normal day into an exceptional day." She blushed, and I put my arm around her and pulled her into my side. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed. We reached the entrance and I pulled her down next to me on a bench that sat just outside.

"Eli?" I merely pressed my lips to hers and she responded eagerly. We kissed and whispered "I love you's" to each other as the sun went down behind us, marking the end of a special day.

* * *

**Review please! :D**


	12. Skating in Circles

**A/N: Hello, hello hello! ^_^ How are you guys? I trust the school year is going well? Mine's great! Well, here I am, to save you/distract you from your homework. Read away! Reviews always appreciated!

* * *

**

"Eli," I whined.

"Clare," he said, dragging out the syllables in my name.

"How do you know how to ice-skate anyway?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips.

"Um…can I pass?" He said with a slight smile. I pursed my lips and glared at him. Eli had kidnapped me from my house on a Saturday night, and had brought me to the ice rink nearby. I don't know how to skate, but somehow he does.

"Eli, what if I slip and break my neck?"

"Clare, I'm not going to let you slip and break anything. Now come on." I still stood there in the doorway, refusing to step onto the ice. I stared at Eli and he looked back at me, with an eyebrow raised. "Clare, you're blocking the doorway." I looked behind me and there stood a young mother with her toddler son and daughter. I smiled and stepped out of the way so they could go inside. The boy and girl stepped onto the ice and sped away, leaving their mother behind. She smiled and skated after them.

"Now see, if they can skate, you can too," Eli said to he, holding his hand out. I looked at him, then his hand, and sighed. I grabbed his hand and stepped onto the ice shakily.

"Eli," I said, my voice wavering.

"Clare, I've got you." I clung to Eli, scared of falling.

"Okay, I'm on the ice. Now let's go," I said. Eli chuckled.

"Nope, not yet. Sorry Clare. Now…I'm going to let go."

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?" Eli released my hands and I stood there, rooted to the spot, too scared to move. He started skating backwards away from me, watching my eyes with a small smile on his face. I frowned.

"Eli! Get back here!" He laughed and skated in a large circle, coming back beside me and grabbing my hands, slowly towing me along behind him.

"Okay, now move your feet as if you're walking, but instead of picking them up, slide them along." I did as he said. "Good." He sped up a bit, still holding my hands so we went a little bit faster.

"Now keep doing that and…" Eli released my hands and I skated quickly past him. My eyes widened at the realization that I was now ice skating.

"Oh my gosh Eli! I'm doing it!" I squealed. His eyes twinkled and he smiled. I skated around the rink and back to him, hugging him from behind. He laughed.

"You're welcome Clare." He pried me off of him and grasped one of my hands, pulling me along behind him. He skated to the middle of the ice and twirled me around, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you Eli," I said quietly, looking into his jade green eyes.

"I love you too Clare," he replied, pressing his lips to mine.


	13. I'm Tired of Sparkly Vampires

**A/N: Haha, okay the idea for this oneshot came from his secret lovee who reviewed EVERY single one of my chapters yesterday! That like legit made my night. I went to bed smiling, like, for real. Thanks for that. So in return for you being such a great reader, I decided to write one of your ideas. Your welcome. ^_^ Review please!

* * *

**

**I'm Tired of Sparkly Vampires**

"So…what movie are we watching?" I heard Eli asked as I popped the DVD in and grabbed the remote, crawling onto his bed next to him. He moved me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, leaning back against the headboard. I laid my head back against his shoulder and sighed in happiness.

"You'll see," I replied simply. Eli looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I merely smiled and turned my attention back to the TV. A few moments later, the main menu for Twilight popped up on the screen.

"Really?" Eli asked in disbelief, looking at me with an 'I can't believe you' look.

"What?" I questioned. "It's a good movie."

"Any movie with a sparkling vampire can not be put into the category of good movies," he responded, shaking his head slowly.

"Okay, one; Edward doesn't sparkle. And two; how did you know he sparkles?" I asked, glaring at him suspiciously.

"I…uh… I've heard so many people talking about it," he responded, a little too quickly.

"No way! You've watched Twilight?" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"You didn't say no." Eli was silent.

"Okay, so maybe I watched it once." He admitted.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"My mom had read the books and she made me watch it with her. Can we forget we had this conversation?" Eli pleaded. I grinned and shook my head vigorously.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" He sighed.

"Fine. Let's just watch the movie." I leaned back against Eli, pointed the remote at the screen, and pressed the play button.

* * *

"Oooo," I began excitedly. "This is the best part." Eli yawned dramatically. I jumped on top of him, causing the air to whoosh out of his lungs with an "oof." We had just gotten to the part where Bella was trying to find Edward in the crowd.

"Clare," Eli started to say. I cut him off.

"Shh!" I hissed, my eyes glued to the TV screen. I heard him sigh, but I didn't pay him any attention. That is…until his lips pressed softly against my neck.

He planted butterfly kissed down my neck then went up and began nibbling on my earlobe.

"Clare." He whispered.

"E-eli," I stuttered, getting a bit distracted. He open-mouth kissed my neck and his hands slipped under my shirt, tracing patterns on my stomach. My heartbeat picked up and I took in a sharp breath.

"Eli…I'm trying to watch the movie," I said quietly.

"It's okay," he murmured against my neck. "You can keep watching it, don't mind me." He slipped one of the straps of my floral shirt off my shoulder and pressed his lips to my skin. He nipped and kissed my shoulder and his thumbs slipped in the belt loops of my skinny jeans, tugging gently. I couldn't take it anymore.

I flipped over and sat on Eli's torso, looking into his jade green eyes. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I was trying to watch the movie," I said to him, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Well I was trying to distract you," Eli answered. I leaned down close to his face.

"I noticed," I breathed, and kissed him.

* * *

**Thankts again to his secret lovee!Review! Oh and by the way, if you want me to write an Eclare oneshot and dedicate it to you, just gimme an idea, and I'll gladly try to make that happen for you! :)**


	14. I'll Slay the Boogeyman For You

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! The idea for this oneshot came from harvestmoon18****! I hope it turned out okay! And also, take note that in this oneshot, ELI AND CLARE ARE NOT A COUPLE! Enjoy! Reviews please! :D

* * *

**

**I'll Slay The Boogeyman For You**

Clare's POV

"Okay Clare. I picked up groceries yesterday, so you should be good on food. You can call my cell if you need anything, but try to limit it to emergencies. And when I say emergency, I mean the house is on fire, not you missing an earring," my mom said to me with a slight smile on her face. I pursed my lips and glared at her.

My mom was leaving on a 'business trip.' Ha-ha, yeah right. And my dad was constantly gone, so I'd be in the house all by myself for the entire weekend. It's nice to have some breathing room every once and a while.

"Fine mom," I said, sighing exasperatedly. She laughed.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" My mom questioned.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine."

"Okay Clare. I'll be back on Monday." And with that, my mom kissed my forehead, and left, closing the door behind her and leaving me in my large empty house. For the weekend. Alone.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

After my mom had left this morning, I watched a couple movies, sat on my porch and re-read New Moon, and then took a three hour nap. As of now, it was about 7pm, and I was in my room, typing away for the next chapter in my Fortnight fanfiction.

_Creak._

I froze. What was that noise? _Maybe it was just the wind,_ I thought, trying to calm myself.

_Creak._

I jumped out of my computer chair and snatched my cell phone off of my nightstand. I went to my contacts list and stopped at Eli's name, my thumb hovering over the 'Send' button. Should I call Eli for something as small as this? I bet he wouldn't come. We're not even dating.

_Creak._

I nearly jumped out of my skin and I hit the 'Send' button.

"Clare?" Eli said when he picked up the phone. I sighed quietly. Just hearing his voice already made me feel a little bit safer.

"Eli. I'm…uh…well my parents are gone for the weekend and I'm uh…kind of…lonely." I could practically see Eli smirking on the other end of the phone.

"Saint Clare is asking for me to come over while her parents aren't home?"

"Eli!" I whined. "I'm serious. I'm scared, I keep hearing weird noises."

"Okay Clare, I'm on my way. I'll slay the boogeyman for you." I hung up the phone, holding it tightly in my hand. Eli was actually coming? I sat there curled up in a ball on the edge of my bed, trying to make myself as small as possible. My heartbeat spiked when I heard a knock at the door a little while later. I ran downstairs, flipping on all the lights as I went, and opened the front door. There Eli stood, with that crooked smirk on his face. I jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gosh, Eli," I breathed.

"Clare, is everything okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"It is now," I responded, looking up at him and smiling. He looked surprised for a moment, then smiled back.

Eli's POV

"I'm sorry I made you come over here Eli," Clare apologized to me as we sat on her bed.

"It's fine," I replied.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know—" I cut her off.

"Clare, I'm not lying, it's fine," I said, my hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her eyes. She looked back at me, searching my eyes for a lie. She wouldn't find one.

"Okay," she looked down shyly, then back up at me. "Thanks." I smiled back at her.

Clare and I weren't a couple…yet. Did I want her to be my girlfriend? Hell yeah I did. But how could Clare like a guy like me? Sure, they say opposites attract, but I think at one point, that rule doesn't apply anymore.

"Do you want to…um…watch a movie?" Clare asked me hesitantly.

"Sure."

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't really care. As long as it doesn't have sparkly vampires in it," I said with a frown. Clare glared at me and I laughed. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be right back," she said, and disappeared. I smiled as I watched her auburn curls disappear. I stood up and walked over to her dresser, the top of it covered with picture frames. My eyes were drawn to the one right in the middle. It was a picture of Clare, definitely, but she looked so different. She had glasses, I'm guessing the ones I smashed at the beginning of this year, and her hair flowed down to the middle of her back. She looked different, but she was still beautiful.

Clare walked back into the room, and saw me looking at the pictures. Her eyes widened, and she ran over to me, snatching the picture off the dresser.

"Don't look at that!" She snapped. I was a bit surprised.

"Why? You look beautiful." I said simply.

"Because I…wait. I do?"

"Of course Clare. You always did and you always will." She looked down in embarrassment and smiled, a blush cascading across her cheeks.

"Let's watch the movie," she said quietly, placing the picture back on her dresser and putting the DVD in. We sat back down on the bed, with me on one edge and Clare on the other.

"I'm not going to bite Clare, you can sit a little closer to me," I told her with a small laugh. She smiled and scooted a little bit closer. "More," I said. She moved an inch. I laughed. "Clare, you don't get it, I mean like this." I got up and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to me.

"Oh." Clare managed to say in a small voice. _Titanic _started, and I smiled at Clare's choice of movie. During the beginning of the movie, Clare made comments here and there. But about half way through, she wasn't saying anything. Confused, I looked down at her, and noticed she was sleeping. I smiled, and slowly leaned back, laying us down on her bed. She snuggled into my side and sighed.

God. She makes it so hard to just be friends with her.

* * *

**Reviews por favor! :D**


	15. Truth or Dare Again?

**A/N: YAY, another oneshot! :D This one's courtesy of EliandClare414. I hope it turned out okay! I hope you guys enjoy! And I'm PSYCHED for Degrassi tonight! ^_^ Review please!

* * *

**

It was a Saturday night of a longer-than-usual weekend, my parents were gone, and I was all alone in my house. I sighed as I changed the channel for the umpteenth time and flopped back onto the couch. I was so bored.

Suddenly my cell vibrated, moving slightly across the coffee table. I picked it up and slid it open, reading the text I had received from Eli.

_I know you're so bored without me. *smirk*_

I laughed and smiled slightly, hitting the reply button.

_Of course I am. How could I ever have fun without you around. :P_

_I don't know, how could you? :)_

_You know, if I was next to you right now, I'd slap you._

_Ouch, it hurts already._

_:)_

_But really, want some company?_

_Sure. :D Can I invite Alli, and you can bring Adam too._

_:o I was hoping it could be just us, but that's okay._

_You sure?_

_Yep. See you soon. ;)_

I smiled, calling Alli, and then bouncing up the stairs to put on something better than pajamas. The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later and I bounced downstairs in a white tank top with a light blue jacket over it, and gray skinny jeans. I opened the door and was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"Clare," Eli breathed. I smiled, hugging him back.

"Awww, did you miss me?" I asked him, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt. He released me and smiled.

"Of course I did, how could I not?" I felt the blush rising to my cheeks, and I looked down, smiling. Eli lifted my chin with his finger, smiling, and then he kissed me. He kissed me deeply, but so quickly that before I could even get into it, he had pulled back.

"Could you save that for when I'm not around?" Adam asked, brushing past us. He mumbled a quick 'hello' to me as we walked into the living room.

"Eli," I whined, causing him to laugh.

"We'll save this for later," he replied with a smirk. I pursed my lips and glared at him right as Alli walked into the room.

"Clare!" She cried, leaping forward and crushing me in a bear hug.

"Alli…" I barely managed to choke out.

"Um…I think you're killing Clare," Eli pointed out. Alli released me, but was still smiling brightly.

"Come on," Alli said, shutting the front door and dragging me into the living room.

* * *

Eli and Adam groaned.

"Truth or Dare? Really Alli?" I asked her, looking at the guys annoyed faces.

"Come on! It'll be fun, we can make it interesting!" Alli said.

"Mmmm…I don't know," I said, still unsure about this.

"Please?" She pleaded, making puppy dog eyes at me. Look away, look away, look…aw dang it.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. Alli squealed in excitement and Eli and Adam looked at me slightly annoyed. "Sorry," I muttered.

* * *

"Adam, truth or dare?" Eli asked him. Adam appeared thoughtful for a moment, then responded.

"Dare." Eli reached into his pocket and tossed something to Adam. He caught it, and opened his hand, looking confused.

"What's this for?" Adam asked Eli, holding up the quarter.

"You have to lick it," he responded simply, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What? EW! DUDE! Do you know how gross this thing is?"

"Why yes, I'm fully aware of that." Eli responded. Adam scrunched up his nose, then poked his tongue out and licked the quarter, shuddering afterwards.

"Nasty." I laughed, and looked at Alli.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"Truth," she said. I smiled inwardly, knowing she would take the safe way out. I thought for a moment, then smiled.

"What was your worst Halloween costume as a kid?"

"A banana," Alli answered almost immediately. Eli and Adam glanced at each other and busted out laughing. I was trying my best not to. "My mom made me do it, I was like five!" She yelled in her own defense. After about five minutes of Eli and Adam's continual laughing, they finally finished, and it was Eli's turn.

"Truth or dare," Alli asked Eli.

"Dare," he answered.

"You…have to sit in Adam's lap and kiss him on the cheek." Eli blinked slowly a few times.

"Yeah…no. I'm outta here." He made a move to get up and I grabbed his blazer, pulling him back onto the couch.

"Come on Eli! You're the one who said you have to do it no matter what." Eli looked disgusted with himself.

"Don't hate me for this man," he said to Adam quietly. He walked over to Adam and sat in his lap, both guys looking uncomfortable, and kissed his cheek. Alli and I wolf whistled and Adam's cheeks were a bit pink as Eli took his seat next to me.

"Um…okaaayyy…Clare? Truth or dare?" Adam asked after recovering. I paused for a moment, thinking.

"Dare," I said, knowing that I was going to regret this later. Adam opened his mouth to tell me my dare, but Alli interrupted.

"You have to stand on top of the coffee table and sing 'Oops I did it again' in your underwear," she blurted out.

"WHAT?" I screamed. Adam looked uncomfortable and Eli just sat there, expressionless. "Alli, I can't do that! Adam and Eli are here!"

"Clare, none of it will leave this room. Right guys?" Alli turned to Eli and Adam, giving them the 'agree with me or else' look. They both nodded. "Besides, you know Eli's going to like it." I swear I saw a smile flash across Eli's face, but it was gone before I could be sure.

"Oh my gosh," I said, rubbing my temples and sighing. "You guys SWEAR you won't tell anyone what happened?" Everyone nodded. I stood up and started unbuttoning my gray skinny jeans, and I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Don't look!" I screeched. Alli laughed and I heard a small chuckle escape from Eli. I swiftly took of my pants, not daring to look anyone in the eye, climbed on top of the coffee table, and sang the chorus of 'Oops I did it again.' Halfway through, Alli and Adam started laughing uncontrollably, and Eli was just smirking the whole time.

"There! I did it!" I said loudly, glaring at Alli once I had finished. She was wiping tears from her eyes, and I turned, locking eyes with Eli. I blushed deeply, only then realizing that I was wearing purple lacy panties. I stepped down from the coffee table and proceeded to grab my pants, but instead I felt Eli's hands around my waist and I was pulled into his lap. Before I could react, I felt his lips on mine and I heard Adam groan.

"Not again," was the last thing I heard before tuning out the world, and then only hearing the sound of Eli's heart beating against mine.

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**


	16. Homecoming Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again with some more Eclare action for ya! And lemee just tell you, Degrassi on Friday was AMAZING despite the fact that Eli wasn't there. :D Hope you guys enjoy it, I'll most likey post part 2 sometime tomorrw! :) Reviews!

* * *

**

**Homecoming-Part 1  
**

I straightened my red tie, looking at myself in the mirror, and sighed. I can't believe Clare was making me go to homecoming. She knew how much I hated dances. I mean, it's not like I didn't want to be with her but…eh. I smoothed the small wrinkles out of my black dress pants and tucked in my long-sleeved black button down. I grabbed Morty's keys off of my dresser and walked downstairs and out the front door, calling a quick goodbye to my mom. I hopped in Morty and drove to Clare's house.

Once I got there, I bounded up the porch steps and rang the doorbell. No less than a second later, the door swung open, revealing Alli in a short purple dress. She smiled at me, then turned around and screamed, "CLARE, ELI'S HERE! COME DOWNSTAIRS!"

Damn. That girl has some lungs on her.

I think I may have forgotten how to breathe momentarily when I saw Clare descending the stairs. She was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that went a little past her knees, with white frills peeking out from the bottom and a ribbon tied around her waist and into a large white bow on her left side. The ribbon fitting snugly against her waist accentuated her curves in all the right places. Her auburn hair was in loose curls that framed her face and she had on the perfect amount of makeup, which really brought out her deep blue eyes.

She stepped over to me, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Wow Clare. You look…amazing," I finally managed to say. Clare blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

"Thanks," she said quietly. She looked up for a moment, locking eyes with me. "Thanks for coming with me Eli," she said, smiling at me, her eyes twinkling. Her dazzling smile made me forget how much I hate dances.

"Anything for you," I responded, whispering in her ear seductively. She shivered slightly and I smirked, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her close to me. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and I smiled, taking her hand and leading her out to Morty, not forgetting to mouth a 'thank you' to Alli before walking out the door.

* * *

**Reviews por favor! They make me very happy! Oh and go to my profile for the picture of the dress Clare was wearing! :D  
**


	17. Homecoming Part 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I wanted to make it perfect, LIKE ELI AND CLARE! 3 Haha, but, yeah. I really liked how this one turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. Reviews please!

* * *

**

**Homecoming Part 2**

I pulled into Degrassi, finding a parking spot and cutting Morty's engine. I saw Clare smile when she noticed the banner displaying the theme; "I Promise You the Stars." I leaned over and planted a kiss on the corner of her lips, smiling at her.

"Come on," I said, stepping out of Morty and opening Clare's door for her. She smiled up at me, taking my hand, and I closed the door behind her. We walked up to the entrance, stopping for a moment to get our picture taken. We gave them our tickets as we walked in and made our way to the gym. Clare gasped when we entered. The lights were dimmed, and hanging from the ceiling were tons of glowing stars, illuminating the room. She looked like a small child finally experiencing their dream. I chuckled to myself.

"What?" She asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling, and pulling her onto the dance floor.

* * *

After a good fifteen minutes of continuous dancing(I know what you're thinking. "Eli, dancing?" Save it, I was having a good time, okay?) Clare and I sat down in two of the chairs that were placed on the side of the gym.

"Having a good time?" I asked Clare with a smirk. She smirked back at me and I laughed.

"Definitely. Especially watching you…what was that called? Jerking?"

"Ah, you mean the reject," I said, correcting her. "Everyone thinks the reject is the jerk, but they're entirely different." Clare waved her hand.

"Doesn't matter. How'd you learn that anyway? You don't strike me as the gangster dancer type," she said, trying to suppress a smile. I glared at her teasingly.

"My cousin is a big dancer. He thinks he's cool when he tries to be gangster and fails at it," I laughed at the mental image of him wearing low hanging pants and really colorful high tops with "bling." "Anyway, when I hung with him a few months back, he taught me that. Never though I'd get a chance to do it." I paused for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should say it. I decided yes. "Yo," I added in. Clare looked at me strangely for a moment, and then burst out laughing. I guess I fail at being gangster as well.

Suddenly, I noticed that the song had changed and the beat had slowed down. I smiled, remembering the memories I had that this song reminded me of. I stood up, grabbing Clare's hand, and guiding her to the dance floor. Other couples got up as well, and soon we were surrounded by others.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

I pulled Clare close to me, my hands on her waist, and she put her arms around my neck. We swayed gently back and forth to the music.

"I love Enrique Iglesias," she whispered to me.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

I brought my hand up and lightly brushed my thumb over her lips. She shivered slightly at the touch.

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this? _

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

_I can be your hero baby._

_I can kiss away your pain._

I gave her a short, slow kiss, smiling softly at her after I pulled back.

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear that you'd always be mine?_

_Would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care…you're here tonight._

_I can be your hero baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh I just want to hold you. I just want to hold you._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care…you're here tonight._

I looked at Clare, who was smiling, her eyes shining brightly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_I can be your hero baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I would stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

"Oh my gosh Eli," she breathed after the song had ended. I was surprised she could speak, because I know my breath had definitely been taken away.

"Clare," I whispered, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," She responded, leaning up and kissing me.

* * *

**In case you guys didn't know, that song was "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. :D Reviews por favor! ^_^ Oh and don't forget to visit my profile for a link to a good jerking/reject video.  
**


	18. Forgiveness in a Little Black Dress

**A/N: Hey guys, back again with another oneshot! A little while back someone suggested that Clare should make the moves on Eli, so I tried to do that, though I feel like it didn't really come out the way I wanted. However, I hope you guys enjoy it! :) Btw, LOVED FRIDAY'S EPISODE, IT WAS SO CUTE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do this, but you guys should all know that I don't own Degrassi. Kind of a given.

* * *

  
**

**Forgiveness in a Little Black Dress**

I laid back against my pillow, sighing deeply, and slipping my headphones on my ears. I had been doing absolutely nothing during my week of suspension after Vegas Night, and it was slowly ripping me apart not being able to see Clare, but quite honestly, I didn't know if she wanted to see me. Her words rang out loud and clear in my head, somehow its volume surpassing that of my screaming music.

_"If it's this, I don't know if I can be with you."_

I almost died that night. It was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. And the memory is definitely not about to leave anytime soon. When Fitz thrust forward with that knife, my heart stopped. Mostly because I thought I had just gotten stabbed in the gut. But that's beside the point.

I gritted my teeth, knowing that I had gone way to far this time. Clare had warned me and advised me to stop, but I didn't listen. I thought I was doing it in her honor, for her own good. And I guess I wasn't.

"Damn it!" I screamed, taking my box of Altoids from my nightstand and chucking it across the room, causing Altoids to fly everywhere. What hurt the most was not knowing where Clare and I stood. I didn't know how much longer I could take this agony.

I slipped my headphones off my ears and let them rest around my neck. I sighed deeply again, and almost jumped out of my skin when my phone vibrated suddenly. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

_New Text Message_ flashed across the screen. I slid open my phone and was surprised at the name I read.

Clare Edwards.

"Can you come over now? I have something I want to show you."

Something she wants to show me? I stared at the text for a moment, confused. Then I grabbed Morty's keys, hopped off of my bed, downstairs and into Morty, and towards Clare's house.

* * *

I pulled up to Clare's house and cut Morty's engine, unsure of whether or not I should go inside. Perhaps Alli stole her phone and texted me, and they were planning on getting revenge. I mentally slapped myself. I was never this much of a wussy, why was I turning into one now? I stepped out of Morty and bounded up Clare's porch steps, taking a deep breath, and knocking on the front door. I heard muffled talking from behind it, and was about to take off running, but that plan was foiled once Alli opened the door.

"Eli," she said. "You're here."

Shit. I knew she was involved in this somehow. Maybe I should run now.

"Yes..." I began slowly. "I'm here."

"Why don't you come inside?"

"Um...okay." I stepped cautiously into Clare's house, still seeing no sign of her. "Look Alli, I came here to see Clare and if she's not..." I stopped suddenly and my voice caught in my throat when I saw Clare descending the stairs.

She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped well above her knees with a v-neck that showed some cleavage. Her 3 inch heels only added to her sexy demeanor. She walked up to me, looking me straight in the eye.

"Eli," she said in a low voice. I tried to speak, but the lump in my throat was still there.

"Yes?" I barely managed to croak.

"I still have Vegas Night on my mind," she said while running her fingers through my hair. My palms started getting sweaty and I shoved them in my pockets.

"As do I," I responded, finally getting my voice back. "Clare, I realize my mistake and I can assure you that it will never happen again. Just please...forgive me," I said, looking into her eyes. She held my gaze and then smirked.

"Okay, I forgive you. Now..." She started, twirling my tie in between her fingers. "Why don't we catch up on all that kissing we've been missing out on?" She tugged on my tie, bringing my lips closer to hers.

"Gladly."

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! :)**


	19. Steam in the Laundry Room

**A/N: Hey guys! I really liked writing this oneshot! Haha, it was fun. I actually got the idea while I was doing laundry, however instead of Eli, I was thinking of my crush. 3 Haha, I wish. But anyway, enjoy! Reviews make me happy! :D

* * *

**

**Steam in the Laundry Room**

"Eli!" I cried, looking down at my now stained white blouse.

"Sorry," he apologized. "But it's not my fault you decided to laugh while drinking Hawaiian Punch."

"It is your fault! You're the one who was saying funny stuff!" I said loudly, slapping his arm.

"Ouch!" He said with a smirk. "But you laughed."

"Ugh, forget you," I said angrily, hopping off of my couch and stomping upstairs to my room. I heard Eli following behind me.

"Where are you going now?" I heard him ask. I drew my lips into a line and answered.

"I'm going to do laundry." I walked into my room, Eli still following me. I started to take off my blouse but stopped when I realized Eli was watching.

"Quit looking," I snapped, even though I was wearing a tank top underneath.

"Fine fine," he said with a chuckle. I pulled off my blouse and tossed it into my clothes hamper. I then picked up the bag and carried it downstairs into the laundry room.

"Need help?" Eli asked.

"No Eli, I don't need help with my laundry," I said, throwing the clothes into the washing machine hastily. I started to pour in some detergent when I felt Eli's arms encircle me, and he nuzzled against my neck.

"Are you sure Clare?" He whispered into my ear.

"Y-yes, I'm sure," I responded slowly, pouring the rest of the detergent into the washing machine and starting it. "Okay Eli, I'm done, now let's go." He pressed his lips against my neck, and I stiffened slightly.

"Mmmm, not yet," he murmured.

"W-why not?" I asked when I managed to get my voice back, slowly turning around.

"Because," he answered, and kissed me. He placed his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck, stretching up to kiss him. His tongue glided across my bottom lip and I let him in. Our tongues danced, and we pulled back gasping for air. I barely got a smile in before Eli attacked my neck with his lips, kissing and sucking gently. I sighed and ran my fingers through his soft hair. I suddenly felt his hands tug at my tank top and I blushed deeply. Did he want me to..?

"Clare?" I heard my mom's voice say from out in the hall. "Are you home?"

"Crap," I squeaked, and Eli pulled away quickly. I tried to compose myself as quickly as possible, and I hopped on top of the washing machine, attempting to look casual. Eli leaned against the dryer, his mouth in it's usual smirk. My mom walked in, eyeing the two of us suspiciously.

"Laundry?" She asked. I nodded. "With Eli..?" She added, sounding unsure. I blushed slightly, and gave a small nod. Eli smiled at my mom, and she gave a confused smile back, shaking her head as she left the laundry room.

* * *

**Review please! ^_^**


	20. Broken Glass

**A/N: Hey guys, back again. Now this one is going to be sad, and I haven't written a sad one yet, but I feel like I have to. Life isn't happy all the time. :P But anyway, I hope you guys like it. Reviews please!

* * *

**

**Broken Glass**

I looked down at the picture in my hands of my uncle and I at Canada's Wonderland a few years back. My hands were shaking so much that I could hold the picture straight. My eyes fogged up with tears and I lost my grip on the picture, sending it clattering to the floor and breaking the glass in the frame. I stared at the floor, running my hands through my hair and taking deep shaky breaths. I couldn't handle this. I finally just broke down. I lost it.

My Uncle Ralph (my mom's brother) had died earlier this morning in a motorcycling accident. He was the person I was closest to in my family and just like that I had lost another person close to me in my family. I must be a death magnet.

I buried my head in my hands and cried silently, tears seeping in between my fingers and falling to the floor. Suddenly I felt my mom's arms wrap around me and I hugged her, crying even harder now.

"Elijah, it's going to be okay," she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Mom, how can you say that? He's _dead! _We're never going to see him ever again!" I managed to say through my sobs.

"I know Eli…I know."

* * *

I had missed Thursday and Friday and haven't spoken to Clare since Wednesday morning. I laid in bed, covers over me, staring blankly at the wall. I heard the doorbell ring, but I didn't move because I knew my mom was going to answer it. A few second later I heard her call up the stairs.

"Eli, come downstairs!" I groaned.

"I don't want to!" I called back.

"Just do it!" I rolled out of bed and shuffled downstairs and to the front door. Clare stood there, smiling, but it fell as soon as she saw me.

"Eli!" She cried, leaping forward and hugging me. I just stood there, forgetting how to hug for a moment, then I wrapped my arms around Clare, hugging her tightly, and I started tearing up again. She pulled back, looking at me and noticing my dull green eyes shimmering with tears.

"Eli…" she said again, sounding hurt. I took her hand and led her upstairs to my room, sitting down on my bed. I took deep breaths, trying to speak without crying. Clare looked like she was being torn apart seeing me this way, but she didn't press the matter and waited for me to speak. After taking another shaky breath, I started talking.

"My Uncle Ralph and I were very close. We would hang out and do stuff together; he was almost like a second dad. We were so similar in many ways. I wanted to be like him when I was older. I could talk to him about anything and he'd always give the best advice. His green eyes were always bright and happy."

"Clare—he's dead." I said, my voice cracking at the last part.

"Oh Eli," she whispered, hugging me again.

"He was like my best friend," I sobbed, clinging to her like a small child. "And now he's gone."

Clare held me while I cried, knowing that saying anything would just complicate the matter. Her being there was enough.

Uncle Ralph. Rest in Peace.

* * *

**Do you guys want me to make a part 2? Leave it in a review! :D**


	21. Broken Glass Part 2

**A/N: Like most of you asked for, here's part 2 to Broken Glass. I don't think this really turned out the way I wanted, but I hope it's satisfactory for you guys. Reviews make me happy!

* * *

**

**Broken Glass Part 2**

I didn't feel like doing anything, let alone going to school, but my mom insisted that I go.

"You've already missed enough, you're going to have a ton of work to make up," was her excuse. Monday morning I rolled myself out of bed and into the bathroom, stripping off my pajamas and stepping into the shower. I let the warm water roll down my skin and soak my hair. I sighed, thinking again about Uncle Ralph, and I almost started crying again. I swallowed my tears, finishing my shower and stepping out, drying myself off. I went back into my room, pulling on some boxers and my khaki pants and red collared shirt, the ugliest uniform to ever walk the Earth. I grabbed my navy blue Degrassi jacket, my backpack and my keys to Morty, and walked downstairs and out the front door, mumbling a goodbye to my mom on the way out.

* * *

I sat in my normal seat in Dawes' class and slid down in my seat, wanting to become as invisible as possible. Which was almost _im_possible. Clare walked into the room, kissing me on the cheek and giving me a small smile as she sat down in her seat. The turned around in her seat to look at me, looking sympathetic.

"Are you okay now?" She asked quietly. I swallowed the lump in my throat and forced myself to look her in the eye.

"Not really," I answered honestly. She put her hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, not intending to be rude. Clare pursed her lips and turned, facing the board right as Dawes walked in.

"Okay class, let's get reviewing for your test on Friday," she said as she began writing on the board. She abruptly stopped and turned to look at the class, locking eyes with me.

"It's nice to have you back Mr. Goldsworthy," she said with a small smile. I gave her a small nod in acknowledgement.

"Now, who knows why Juliet killed herself?"

* * *

I stared at my somber reflection in the mirror, straightening my black tie, and sighing. My mom, dad and I were going to my Uncle Ralph's funeral. Clare had called earlier today, asking when the funeral was, and telling me that she was going to come. I smiled slightly when she told me that. Clare was amazing. She was willing to come with me and my depressed butt to my dead uncle's funeral because she knew how much he meant to me.

"Eli!" My dad's voice called from downstairs. "Come on, it's time to go!" I glanced at myself one more time in the mirror before going downstairs, met with my mom and dad's sad expressions. There was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Clare standing there. I smiled at her, my first real smile in almost a week and she smiled back, stepping forward and hugging me. I hugged her back tightly, burying my head in her auburn curls and inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

"Thanks Clare," I whispered into her hair.

"Of course Eli. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?"

* * *

I sat there in the front row of the church, staring at the giant picture of Uncle Ralph that stood in front of his closed casket. You would think by now my tear ducts would have run dry, but apparently not. I felt my eyes welling up with tears and I blinked them away, but one escaped, rolling slowly down my cheek. Clare glanced over at me, noticing the tear, and she slowly reached over and intertwined her fingers with mine. I smiled weakly at her and focused my attention back to the front of the church where the minister stood.

"Raphael Walter Goldsworthy was very loved by his family, friends and the community. He spent most of his time helping others; donating to charities, helping in soup kitchens, and reading to young children at the library. When he wasn't doing that, he was spending time with his family, taking them on outings and trips. He didn't deserve to be taken from the world as such a young age. Now, Raphael's nephew Elijah Goldsworthy will say a few words about him."

Clare rubbed my arm encouragingly and smiled. I walked up to the front of the church and turned to face the people, all of whom looked as miserable as I. I took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Uncle Ralph was the best uncle a kid could wish for. He was always there when I needed help or when things got tough, and he was pretty much a best friend to me. We'd go places together; to amusement parks, concerts and many random trips to Starbucks, most of which ending with spilled coffee. " A few chuckles could be heard through the crowd. "The day before…" my voice caught in my throat, "before I heard the news, I remember asking my mom when Uncle Ralph was going to come visit again. Which was kind of a stupid question because he normally dropped by without so much as a phone call, surprising us all with smiles and random gifts. I feel like someone has stabbed me with a jagged-edged knife and pulled it out roughly, leaving me with a gaping hole in my heart. No one and nothing could ever fill the space there. Uncle Ralph was a big part of my world and I'll never forget him." I turned to his casket, placing my hand on top of it and visualizing him inside of it. "Uncle Ralph, I…I love you." My voice cracked and tears started streaming from my eyes. "Rest in peace."

I bolted out of the church, wiping my never-ending tears on the sleeve of my dress shirt. I burst through the doors, running down the stairs and out to the parking lot, plopping myself on the curb, laying my head in my hands. I sobbed, my body convulsing. I saw Clare's figure sit down beside me though my tears and she wrapped her arms around me. I turned and hugged her, staining her dress with my salty tears.

"I'll never see him again Clare," I cried in-between my sobs. She held me tightly and patted my back, whispering "shh, shhh" in my ear. After about a half an hour, I cried myself dry, and as the people walked out of the church they gave me condolences. I whispered thanks back to each one of them, but the giant hole in my heart never stopped hurting. It never did and it never will.

* * *

**Reviews please! :D**


	22. Our Tree

**A/N: Hey guys, back again! I apologize for not updating in a while(seems like a while, maybe it hasn't been that long...I dunno...), I had kind of run out of good ideas. But yet again, you faithful readers have saved not only my butt, but the story's butt as well, so pat yourselves on the back for that. Oh, and I'm participating in Nanowrimo starting on Monday, so I'm most likely not going to update much. I'll do my best though. Check out my profile, I'll be putting the link to my Nanowrimo profile there. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy! Reviews welcome! Ideas as well since I'm starting to run out again...haha.

* * *

**

**Our Tree**

Idea courtesy of **iluvlove87**

It was a brisk fall afternoon and Eli and I were sitting outside under a tree. Now this wasn't just any tree. This tree had been in my backyard for as long as I can remember, most likely more considering how huge it is. I can't even wrap my arms halfway around it. I think I remember my dad telling me it's about 200 years old.

I snuggled closer to Eli, who was leaning with his back against the giant tree. He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling against my neck. I giggled.

"Clare?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hm?" I responded, my eyes closed.

"You're amazing." I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks." I turned to look at him, noticing the smirk on his face. I pursed my lips. "What?" I asked.

"It's just…after all this time, I can still make you blush like that?" He replied, his jade green eyes sparking with humor.

"Oh shut up," I muttered, looking away. This only made his smirk grow.

"I wonder…" He began to say, his voice trailing off, carried away by the wind. It blew his bangs around, hiding his eyes from me.

"Wonder what?" I asked him, curious.

"I wonder if you'll blush if I do this…" He whispered seductively, pressing his lips against my neck. I gasped softly, blushing harder. Eli continued to open-mouth kiss my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin every now and then. His lips left my neck and I whined softly.

"I see you blushed," He stated simply, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Maybe I did." I murmured, looking down. He laughed.

"Clare, it's okay. I know you can't resist my charm and sexiness." I groaned.

"You're so conceited!" I cried exasperatedly, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Clare!" Eli called, his hand grabbing mine and pulling me back so our lips met. I melted into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck He placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. He turned, pressing me gently against the tree and deepening the kiss when his tongue grazed across my lower lip. I let him in and our tongues danced gracefully. The only reason we pulled out of the kiss was because of the lack of oxygen. We stared into each others eyes, breathing heavily and smiling. Eli glanced up for a moment, staring at the tree towering over us.

"This tree holds a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I answered smiling softly. "It does. Oh and Eli?"

"Yes?"

"It's not _this _tree. It's _our_ tree."

"Our tree? I like the sound of that." He said, smiling, and pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

**Reviews please! :D**


	23. Authors Note!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know that I have not dropped off the face of the earth. Haha. I apologize for not updating in FOREVER, but I have a good reason. As I may or may not have told you earlier, I'm participating in Nanowrimo the entire month of November, which has taken up almost all of my free time. But it'll be over November 30th, so I'll likely be putting something up for you guys early December. I'll probably put up the late Halloween oneshot I've been meaning to write. So sorry again! And I hope you guys wouldn't mind giving me some ideas because Nanowrimo has sort of fried my Eclare imagination. Thanks! Leave 'em in reviews!**

**Love you all! And thanks for sticking with me! :D  
**


	24. Happy Halloween

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm finally back. I apologize AGAIN for not updating in a while. I was doing Nanowrimo, and I tried to update, but it just didn't work out. Blargh, sorry. But here's a late-VERY LATE-Halloween oneshot I've been planning to write. Hope you enjoy it! Reviews...and ideas...are welcome!****Happy Halloween**

* * *

"Clare, I am not going trick-or-treating. That's for little kids," I said as I crossed my arms, glaring at her. We were sitting on the couch in my living room, at 6:00 in the evening on Halloween.

"Please Eli! You have a costume, why not?" She whined, pouting.

"Because I…I just don't want to. Okay?"

"No, not okay," Clare said, standing up, stamping her foot and huffing. "Why don't you like trick or treating? Did you have some sort of bad experience when you were a kid?" I pressed my lips into a line, remembering the unpleasant memory.

"You could say that," I muttered, casting my eyes downward.

"Oh, poor Eli! What happened?" Clare asking, sounding amused.

"It's not funny Clare," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then tell me what happened." She said as she plopped back down on the couch. I sighed exasperatedly and began to explain.

"Well, the first year that I went trick or treating without my parents was when I was almost 11. I had gone with a group of my friends…or so I thought." Clare raised an eyebrow, looking curiously at me and I continued. "We had stopped at this one house, and nobody was home, but they had left the candy outside with a sign, telling us to take one. Of course, when that happens, there's always those people who take the entire bowl. Anyway, those were my friends. They took the whole bowl _and_ stomped in the people's flowers." Clare gasped. "They were nice flowers too," I said, shaking my head sadly. "So I told my friend that what they had done was really mean and rude and then they told me to shut up."

"Well, that's not that bad, right?" Clare asked.

"Clare…they shoved me in the flower patch and poured dirt on my head."

"Oh…" she said quietly, her voice trailing off. "But Eli…you're not a little kid anymore."

"I know, I know," I responded, running a hand through my hair. "I know it's a dumb thing to be traumatized over but…" Clare grabbed my hands, squeezing them.

"Eli, everyone has been hurt or scared by something. But you're not a little kid anymore. And I'll be there." She smiled. I smiled my half-smile, but all the love still present.

"Thanks Clare," I whispered, pulling her into a hug. She hugged my back, her fingers playing with hair at the base of my neck. Pulling back from the hug, I took her hand and pulled her gently off of the couch, heading upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked as she scooped her bag up off of the floor.

"Aren't we going to put on our costumes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slyly. She laughed and we ran up the stairs to my room.

* * *

"Hmm…I think we look pretty good," I said as I bit her neck like the vampire I was. She giggled and I smirked.

"We do, don't we?" She said with a smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder as we looked in the mirror. I was a vampire, wearing a crisp white shirt with a black vest over it and black pants with a black and red cloak. I also had my hair slicked back. Clare was a zombie school girl, wearing her old uniform, dirt stains on it to make it seem like she had just come out of the ground, and she had done her make-up to match.

"So do I get to suck your blood?" I asked, smirking. I moved her hair to the side and open-mouth kissed her neck, then bit down, causing her to moan. "You love your vampire, don't you Clare?"

"Yes," she whispered. I laughed and slipped my hand into hers, gently pulling her out of my room and down the stairs.

"Let's go trick-or-treating."

* * *

So trick or treating turned out to be a lot more fun than I had originally imagined. Clare scolded me for scaring little kids as we walked through the neighborhood and at every house before they opened the door, I would wrap my red cloak around her and position my mouth near her neck. When they opened the door, we would both say trick or treat and I would nibble at her neck as they gave us our candy.

Clare and I were now sitting on my bed, still in costume, cuddling. I reached for her hand and our fingers intertwined.

"So did you have fun my lovely vampire boyfriend?" she asked, looking up at me with a smile. I smirked.

"Of course I did my sexy zombie girlfriend." She blushed and I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Clare," I whispered. She nodded, leaning her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

Happy Halloween.


	25. Holiday Authors Note!

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! BLARG! I know I haven't been on in forever, and I apologize profusely for leaving you guys with no good oneshots to read. BUT…I can tell you that I will DEFINITELY be making a holiday themed oneshot, which I will most likely post on Christmas day. :D Can't wait for you guys to read it, I have a good idea (I think.) LOVE ALL MY READERS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D If you have any ideas, or if you just want to yell at me for not posting(I don't blame you if you do. ) leave 'em in reviews!**

**Yeah that means this button right down there. :D  
**


	26. Authors Note What the Readers Want

**Hey guys, I'm back again. With important stuff to ask.**

**So after my last Authors Note, I got a few reviews saying that I should make Eli and Clare have sex. I was trying not to make this turn into that kind of story, and truth be told, I don't normally write that sort of stuff, but I want to give my readers what they want. **

**So here's a vote. Sex or no sex? Yay or nay?**

**Leave 'em in reviews.**


	27. Blue and Green Eyes Forever

**A/N: Hey guys! I finished the Holiday oneshot early! Woo-hoo! I really like how this one turned out, so I hope you guys like it too. Now, regarding the sex vote...Yay's won. But this story still remains T: I pretty much just implied the sex, but didn't actually write it. I hope that satisfies you all..? Well...read on!**

* * *

Christmas was two days away and I had no clue what to get Eli.

"Eli!" I whined, burying my head in his chest. "Tell me what to get you for Christmas!" He laughed.

"Clare, you don't have to get me anything," he told me as he ruffled my hair.

"Of course I have to get you something!" I cried. "Eli, you're my boyfriend." He smirked and pulled me into his lap, pressing his lips to my neck.

"If you insist," he murmured. I giggled when his hands slipped under my floral blouse and started caressing my stomach.

"Stop," I said as I laughed. His hands crept higher and higher up my shirt and right when his thumb brushed against the underside of my breast, I squeaked and leapt up from his lap, a blush rising to my cheeks. Eli raised an eyebrow, his signature smirk playing on his lips.

"Something wrong blue eyes?" He asked me, his jade green eyes flashing with amusement.

"No," I muttered, looking down at my feet. "Come on, let's go to the mall," I said to him as I pulled him off of the couch.

"The mall? What for?" Eli inquired as he pulled me close to his body, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So I can get your present dummy." I said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, well in that case…" He pocketed his keys and took my hand, running us outside to Morty.

* * *

Clare and I walked through the mall hand in hand, glancing around at the various stores.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked Clare, who was staring at something behind me. I turned and followed her eyes to where she was looking and saw Macy's. "There?" I asked and Clare nodded. We walked inside and Clare grabbed my arm, bringing me to a sudden stop.

"I don't want to you see my present for you, so shoo." I laughed. "We'll met back at the entrance in say half an hour?" I held my watch up and tapped the face of it.

"We should synchronize our watches," I said with a smirk. Clare slapped my arm and laughed.

"You're such a nerd," she said as she began to walk deeper into the store.

"But I'm you're nerd!" I called out to her. I smiled to myself and shoved my hands into my pockets, roaming through the store trying to find something for Clare. I wanted it to be perfect because she was perfect. I wanted it to convey just how much I love her.

This is going to take a while.

I walked through the clothes, past the bras(and was extra careful not to knock any over), and past the jewelry. I stopped, thinking for a moment, and backtracked to the jewelry. I glanced down at the necklaces, earrings and rings that they had inside the display case.

"Looking for anything in particular?" The woman behind the counter asked me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Just browsing." I looked back down and my jaw almost hit the display case.

This was perfect. I had found it.

* * *

When I got back to the front of the store, Eli was already standing there, waiting for me. I linked my arm in his and smiled.

"Found you something." I said happily.

"Found you something too," he said, smiling back at me. He leaned over and tried to take a peek into my bag. I slapped his hand away.

"No! Not until tomorrow!" I scolded him. He laughed. We walked outside, stepping into snow. I smiled and looked up, seeing the snow fall gently to the ground.

"It's snowing," Eli said softly. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine. We stood there watching the snow fall for a long while before we got into Morty and Eli drove me home, both of us anxious for Christmas day.

On Christmas morning I woke to snow on the ground and my alarm/radio playing Christmas music. I smiled and threw the covers off, running downstairs like a little kid. My mom was already downstairs and when I ran into the living room, I noticed my dad was here too.

"Dad?"

"I thought that we'd try to get along for you on Christmas Clare." I smiled and hugged my dad tightly. We opened presents and I had gotten the two things I had wanted most, a Nikon camera and this really pretty turquoise dress, but neither of those seemed most important. What I really loved was that my family was getting along. My family and I watched a Christmas Story, which had always been one of my favorite Christmas movies, and then I called Eli.

"Merry Christmas Clare," he said when he picked up the phone.

"Merry Christmas Eli," I said with a smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out now. You know, if you're not already with Bullfrog and Cee-Cee." Eli laughed.

"Family time is over Clare. It's girlfriend time now. I'll pick you up in ten?"

"Sounds great." I hung up the phone and quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a purple v-neck long-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans, pulling on my furry boots. I did my hair and make-up and grabbed my present for Eli that I had wrapped the night before, shaking out my hair and running down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and saw Eli standing there, snowflakes scattered in his hair and on the shoulders of his coat as he smiled at me, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He let out a breath, the air visible in the cold.

"Hey Clare."

"Hi Eli." I grabbed my coat and slipped it on, picking up Eli's present and my purse and walking out the door and towards Morty.

* * *

Clare and I were now sitting on my couch, our presents for each other sitting in our laps.

"You first." I said to Clare. She shook her head vigorously, her curls bouncing.

"Nope, you first." I pressed my lips into a line.

"Come on Clare. Boyfriend always goes last." She laughed, her airy voice echoing through the room.

"Since when?"

"Since now." She rolled her eyes and thrust her present into my arms. I laughed and undid the ribbon, tearing the wrapping paper off. "Oh my god Clare," I said holding up the Back to the Future Trilogy box set that was in my hands. Something clinked to the floor and I looked down, picking up a Dead Hand dog tag necklace. I set the presents in my lap and smiled warmly at Clare.

"This is amazing, thank you." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Now you're turn." I handed her the small black bag, my hands shaking as I did so. She looked into my eyes and I smiled nervously at her. "Take it," I whispered. She took the bag and fished through the white tissue paper, pulling out a small black box. She looked at her, her eyes full of confusion, but I urged her to open it silently. She slowly opened it and her mouth dropped, no sound coming out.

I guess this really was the perfect gift. I had gotten Clare a promise ring; it was silver and in the center of it two stones, one jade green and one icy blue, our names carved on each side of the stones. On the inside was engraved: Blue and Green eyes forever.

I took the box from her hands and took the ring out, taking her hand and slipping the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Clare, you are amazing." I laughed to myself. The understatement of the year. "You're everything I could ask for. You're beautiful, smart, sexy," she blushed. "And I know I wouldn't be able to get through life without you. So I'm giving you this ring as a symbol of my love for you, our love, hopefully for years to come." Clare had her right hand pressed over her mouth, and I just barely heard her whisper, "Oh my gosh."

"Eli, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and I wiped them away with my thumb. She smiled at me and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me hard. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist. She pulled back rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too." I replied, my arms still wrapped tightly around her. We sat like that for a while, until Clare pulled back, looking me in the eye seriously.

"Eli, I want you to have me."

Huh?

"Huh?" I asked, repeating my thoughts.

"I want you to have me." Clare said again. I blinked slowly.

"You mean like…sex?" She nodded. "But what about your vow?"

"Eli, it doesn't matter as long as I know I'm ready and it's with someone I love. And both those things are true. Eli I love you. Will you please take me?" I sat there for a moment, staring into her deep blue eyes, contemplating. Then I smiled.

"Clare, I'd love to."

* * *

I lay there under the covers with Eli, my head on his chest.

"Thank you Eli, that was amazing." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I try to be," he said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "But seriously, I'm glad I could be the one to share this experience with you."

"I'm glad too." He wrapped his arms tighter around me and I sighed happily, suddenly remembering something. I took my purity ring off of my finger, handing it to Eli.

"You want me to have this?" He asked, rolling it around in his fingers. I smiled softly.

"Yes. I think it belongs to you now." He did that lopsided smile I love so much and took off his Dead Hand necklace, stringing my ring on the chain with it.

"There. Two things that remind me of you all in one place." He leaned down and captured my lips in a sensual kiss.

"Merry Christmas Eli."

"Merry Christmas Clare."

* * *

**Go to my profile to check out a picture of the promise ring Eli gave Clare. And also...reviews would be nice! :) I also want to do a New Years oneshot, but I don't have many ideas, so those would also be welcome! Until later...PEACE! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	28. The Clock Strikes Twelve

**A/N: So here's a New Years themed oneshot, just as I said I'd make...at least, I think I said that. This idea came from iluvlove87! Haha, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. 2010 was great for me, but I'm sure 2011 will be even better! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Also, haha, ideas welcome!**

* * *

**The Clock Strikes Twelve**

"So Eli," I said into the phone as I played with the fringe on the bottom of my jeans. "Alli is having a New Years party tonight, want to come with me?" I leaned back against my headboard and chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I awaited his response.

"Well, parties aren't really my thing," Eli said and I frowned. "But I'll go anywhere with you." I grinned. "What time does it start?"

"Eight."

"Okay Clare. How about I pick you up at 7:45? That way you have an entire-" he paused, "almost two hours to get ready."

"Thanks Eli."

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up and tossed my cell phone on my bed, hopping up and leafing through my closet for a dress to wear. I smiled when I found the one I was looking for and pulled it out. It was a simple black halter dress, that stopped a few inches above my knees. I laid it out on my bed and skipped into my bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

I smoothed out the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. Maybe shopping with Alli wasn't so bad sometimes; I really liked the way this dress hugged my body. I picked up my curling iron and curled my hair into little ringlets that framed my face. I then applied my makeup; a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, and some blush. Lastly I swiped on some strawberry flavored lip gloss and tousled my curls. I smiled at myself in the mirror and left the bathroom, grabbing my purse and tossing in my cell phone, a small brush, and some Altoids. I slipped on some bracelets and put on my silver dangly earrings. I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and knowing that my mom was going to answer it, I took my time putting on my two inch black heels. I grabbed my purse and flicked the light on as I left my room and descended the stairs. Eli turned and saw me coming down the stairs and he smiled warmly. However, being the klutz I am, I tripped on the last stair and somehow Eli got there fast enough to catch me.

"Watch your step blue eyes," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest with my purse, messing up his white tie.

"Ouch!" He feigned an expression of hurt and I laughed. He took my hand and my mom smiled at us as we left the house and got in Morty, starting towards Alli's party.

* * *

"Clare, I'm so glad you're here! I missed you!" Alli squeaked, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too Alli!" I laughed as I hugged her back. Eli stood behind me, smiling slightly as he watched us. Releasing me, Alli looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You got Eli to come?" She asked, obviously confused. He laughed and I answered.

"Only for me Alli. Only for me." She smiled and let us in, the party already well underway. I tugged Eli through the crowd of people dancing and over to the drinks. I picked up a cup and was about to get some punch when Eli grabbed my wrist.

"Hey!" I cried.

"I'd get soda if I were you," he whispered into my ear. "You never know when someone's spiked the punch." He released my wrist and I sat the cup back onto the table, picking up a coke instead.

I leaned against the wall and took a sip of my soda as I watched the people around me dancing and having fun. Eli stood next to me, studying my face. I turned slowly and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He smiled warmly and I blushed, looking away. He moved in front of me, still smiling. "Clare. Clare, look at me." I refused to catch his eye. He put both his hands beside my head on the wall behind me and leaned close to my ear.

"Stop tempting me," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear, and began nibbling on my earlobe. I giggled.

"E-Eli. Stop, there's people around."

"So?" He asked, smirking, then capturing my lips in a kiss. I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away but not able to. He suddenly pulled back, causing me to whimper softly, and he dug in his pocket, pulling out his cell. He frowned as he looked at the screen then pocketed his phone, looking at me apologetically.

"Sorry Clare, I'm going to have to go."

"What? Eli, we just got here, you can't leave!"

"Clare I have to. But I promise I'll be back before midnight." I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

"You promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"I promise." He leaned down and kissed me quickly, then pulled away. He smiled sadly at me before he wove his way through the crowd and towards the door. I sighed and leaned back against the wall, people watching again for who knows how long. A couple guys came over and asked me to dance, but I politely turned them down. I glanced at the clock. It was 10:30. I sighed heavily.

"Hey babe." I turned to look at who was talking to me. It was KC.

"Hi KC," I muttered.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"No thanks." I said, not very nicely. He frowned.

"Come on Clare, you know you want to." He put his hands on my hips and I swatted them away.

"No KC."

"Clare!" He yanked my arm, pulling me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing my chest to his.

"Stop KC!"

"Come on, you know you miss me," he whispered into my ear.

"I don't, leave me alone!" I tried to pull away, but he was stronger than me. His hand crept up the bottom of my dress, starting to go higher.

"KC, I think you need to step off." A strong arm pulled me away from KC and I looked up to see Sav. I sighed in relief.

"Clare, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Go." Sav said, glaring at him. KC melted into the crowd of people and Sav turned to me.

"You okay Edwards?" I nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where's Eli? I thought you came with him."

"He had to go do something. He'll be back." Sav frowned and then shrugged.

"Okay, stay out of trouble." I managed to smile.

"I will."

I looked back up at the clock. There was only five minutes left until the new year and Eli wasn't back yet.

I guess he wasn't coming back. Five minutes turned to four, then three, then two and before I knew it, there was only ten seconds left. I stood in the middle of the crowd of people, watching the second hand on the Bhandari's giant grandfather clock.

TEN.

NINE.

EIGHT.

I sighed heavily, pressing my lips into a line and glancing at the door again.

SEVEN.

SIX.

FIVE.

FOUR.

I squeezed myself out of the middle of the crowd, trying to weave myself out of it.

THREE.

TWO.

Suddenly two hands grabbed me and before I knew it I was kissing familiar lips.

ONE.

The clock struck twelve and the ringing of the clock and the cheers were drowned out as I wrapped my arms around Eli's neck and kissed him hard. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"I told you I'd be back." I grinned.

"Happy New Year Eli."

"Happy New Year Clare."

* * *

**Reviews would make a great start to 2011! :D And check out my profile for a pic of the dress Clare was wearing!**


	29. New Baby New Year

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope 2011 is going well for you! Well, after my New Year's oneshot, a lot of you were asking where Eli went. And this shall answer your question! I hope you enjoy it! And I feel lame for always asking for ideas, but if you guys want more oneshots, I'll need some ideas because my idea well has run dry. :o

* * *

**

**New Baby, New Year**

Clare's POV

Eli and I were cuddled up on the couch, watching The Ring. I screamed and hid face in Eli's chest and he laughed.

"I can't believe you got me to watch this," I muttered, clinging to Eli.

"It's because you love me," he said, and I looked up to see his smirking face. I shook my head, still refusing to look at the screen.

"No, that's not it." Eli gasped and placed a hand to his chest.

"You don't love me?" He asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Nope," I said, popping my 'p' and grinning.

"Well!" Eli huffed and crossing his arms across his chest. I laughed.

"Of course I love you Eli," I said, kissing the corner of his lips.

"That's better," he said with a smile. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table, which was right next to his cell phone, and paused the movie. "I know how much you love this movie Clare," I stuck my tongue out at him and he continued. "But I don't want to miss any of it while I use the bathroom." He smirked at me before getting up from the couch and going upstairs to his bedroom.

I sighed and glanced at the TV screen, moments later wishing I hadn't. Eli always convinced me to watch these scary movies, even though we both know that I'm a wimp. I laughed at myself as I picked up Eli's phone, looking at the pictures we had taken on various dates.

Seeing that I'm not very used to Blackberry's, I accidentally went to his text message inbox and my heart stopped.

_Eli, I'm pregnant._

I vaguely heard the sink shut off in the background and Eli came back into the room, wiping his hands on his skinny jeans. He saw me, probably looking as white as a ghost, and sat down next to me.

"Clare, what's wrong?" He asked.

"What is this?" I whispered, my hands shaking.

"What is what?" He asked.

"Is this why you left me on New Years? Huh?" I screamed at him, shoving his phone in his face. "To go attend to your pregnant girlfriend?" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched Eli's eyes quickly scan the text message.

"No Clare, you don't understand," he said softly, trying to take my hands. I pulled away from him.

"No Eli! I don't think _you_ understand! I should be the one and only girlfriend in your life!"

"You are Clare!"

"Not according to this!" I threw my phone in his lap and snatched my purse off of the coffee table. "Goodbye Eli!" I stalked to the front door and threw it open, about to step outside when two strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Eli. Let me go!"

"No Clare, let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You're cheating on me!"

"No." He whispered into my ear, his voice serious. "Please, just let me explain." I swallowed hard.

"Okay." I said. I slipped out of his grasp and walked back into his house, sitting back on the couch. He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes.

"Clare. I'm going to need you to listen. Please don't say anything until I'm done." I nodded and he began his story.

* * *

Eli's POV

"_You look so beautiful tonight." I smiled warmly and Clare blushed, looking away. I moved in front of her, still smiling. "Clare. Clare, look at me." She refused to catch my eye. I put both his hands beside my head on the wall behind her and leaned close to her ear. _

"_Stop tempting me," I whispered, my breath tickling her ear, and began nibbling on her earlobe. She giggled._

"_E-Eli. Stop, there's people around."_

"_So?" I asked, smirking, then capturing her lips in a kiss. She put my hands on his chest, trying to push me away but not being able to. I suddenly pulled back, causing Clare to whimper softly, and I dug in his pocket, pulling out my cell. I frowned when I read the message from my cousin Raquelle, whom I was very close to._

Eli I'm pregnant. I need you to be here. Can you meet me at the doctor's office by the library?

_I frowned_

"_Sorry Clare, I'm going to have to go." I said to her, apology in my eyes._

"_What? Eli, we just got here, you can't leave!"_

"_Clare I have to. But I promise I'll be back before midnight." She stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking into my eyes._

"_You promise?" She asked. I nodded._

"_I promise." I leaned down and kissed her quickly, then pulled away. I smiled sadly at her before I wove my way through the crowd and out the door._

_I quickly texted Raquelle as I headed towards Morty._

I'm on my way.

_I started Morty and drove quickly (but carefully) to the doctor's office. I parked and jumped out of the car, running inside. Raquelle looked up when I entered and smiled softly. I went over and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug._

"_Do your parents know?" I whispered to her as I hugged her._

"_No," she sobbed, hugging me tightly. "They're going to kill me." I pulled back, looking deep into her eyes, and taking her hands._

"_Does Michael know?" I asked. She blinked, more tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Yeah," she said, hiccupping. "But he…I told him and he…" That was enough for me. She sobbed harder and I pulled her into another hug._

"_It's going to be okay," I said softly as I rubbed her back. "I'm here."_

"_Raquelle Gale?" A woman's voice said. Raquelle pulled back at me and looked up at the nurse, her vision blurred from the tears. _

"_That's me," she said quietly, standing up. I stood up also, walking behind her with my hands on her shoulders as the nurse led us to a room._

_Raquelle hopped up on the table and I sat down in the chair next to her, the nurse closing the door. She tapped her clipboard with her pen and then looked up._

"_So you're pregnant, huh?" She turned and looked at me. "Are you the father?" I waved my hands around, shaking my head._

"_No no, I'm just her cousin."_

"_Well then…let's get started, shall we?"_

"_Okay Ms. Gale, you're free to go. Come back in 3 weeks and we'll check on the progress of the baby." Raquelle nodded._

"_Okay. Thank you so much."_

"_No problem." The nurse left and I glanced at my Blackberry in my shaking hands. It was 11:37. _

"_I'm not going to be able to make it," I whispered. Raquelle put her hand on my shoulder._

"_Eli, if you need to go, you can."_

"_But you need my help."_

"_You've helped me enough already, and I'm so thankful for that, but I don't want you to miss anything important. Go on, I'll be fine."_

"_Are you sure?" I asked her. She nodded. I stood up and hugged her tightly. "If you need help with _anything, _call me," I whispered into her ear. We pulled back from each other and she smiled softly at me, then waved me off. I smiled and left the room to head back to Alli's party.

* * *

_

Clare's POV

Eli looked at me with a blank face when he finished his story. I felt like such an idiot. I had accused him of cheating when he was only being an amazing person and helping his pregnant cousin.

"Eli," I said softly, twisting my promise ring on my finger. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Clare, it's fine. As long as I'm off the hook now." I nodded and smiled, biting my bottom lip. "Clare?"

"Hm?" Eli leaned over and kissed me softly, and The Ring soon lay forgotten in the background.

* * *

**Reviews would make me happy!**


	30. Nothing Rash

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again with another oneshot! Have you guys seen the new promo? Why does Eclare need a break? THEY SEEMED TO BE DOING SO WELL! I mean, I know Eli's not going to die, and I know they'll be okay in the end but still... Blargh. :P So yeah, here's another oneshot. This idea is courtesy of slack2011. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Nothing Rash**

I sighed heavily and placed my cards facedown on the coffee table, not in the mood to play go-fish anymore. Eli frowned and looked at me curiously, putting his cards down as well.

"Clare?" He asked. "You okay?" I shook my head.

"Not really." He scooted closer to me on the couch and draped his arm across my shoulders, squeezing gently.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…ah…there's something I need to tell you," I said as I twiddled my thumbs nervously. He raised an eyebrow and waited for me to continue. "Remember when you left the New Years Party to go help your cousin Raquelle?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Something kind of happened while you were gone."

"What happened?"

* * *

"_Hey babe." I turned to look at who was talking to me. It was KC._

"_Hi KC," I muttered._

"_Want to dance?" He asked._

"_No thanks." I said, not very nicely. He frowned._

"_Come on Clare, you know you want to." He put his hands on my hips and I swatted them away._

"_No KC."_

"_Clare!" He yanked my arm, pulling me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing my chest to his._

"_Stop KC!"_

"_Come on, you know you miss me," he whispered into my ear and I could smell alcohol on his breath._

"_I don't, leave me alone!" I tried to pull away, but he was stronger than me. His hand crept up the bottom of my dress, starting to go higher._

"_KC, I think you need to step off." A strong arm pulled me away from KC and I looked up to see Sav. I sighed in relief._

"_Clare, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"_

"_Go." Sav said, glaring at him. KC melted into the crowd of people and disappeared.

* * *

_

"I'm going to kill him," Eli growled, curling his hands into fists.

"Eli," I whispered, placing my hands over his. He relaxed a bit and looked into my eyes. "Please don't do anything rash." He looked back at me for a moment longer, than placed a hand on his chest, his other hand in the air.

"I promise I won't do anything rash." I smiled.

"Good." I picked my cards back up. "Got any threes?" Eli scooped his hand off the table and glanced at his cards quickly.

"Nope. Go-fishin'." I laughed and took a card.

_I promised I won't do anything rash. That doesn't mean I won't do anything at all.

* * *

_**Hmmm...what's Eli gonna do? Part 2 coming soon! Reviews also welcome!**


	31. Nothing Rash Part 2

**A/N: Hello Eclare fans! I'm back! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was tring to think of a good way for Eli to get his revenge. Hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Nothing Rash-Part 2**

Clare and I continued to play cards, but my mind was elsewhere.

I couldn't believe KC tried to feel up my girlfriend-and who knows what else he was thinking of doing. Actually I take that back. I could believe it, because KC was a no good, lying, cheating, bas…

"Eli?" Clare asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "Do you have a five?"

"Huh? Oh." I looked at my hand, and plucked out the five, slowly handing it to Clare. She grinned and placed the pair on the coffee table. "What about a King?" She waved her last card around and I rolled my eyes and sighed, giving her the card that she needed. She put that match on the table and smirked at me.

"Looks like I win," Clare said matter-of-factly.

"Even experts get beaten every once in a while," I said, smiling slightly as I placed my cards on the table. She scoffed.

"Expert? Eli, I've beaten you almost every time we've played!"

"I've…ah…gotten rusty. That's all." She laughed.

"Sure Eli, whatever you say." I scooted close to her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pressing my lips to her neck.

"You know what else I'm an expert at?" I murmured as I open-mouth kissed her neck.

"W-what?" She stuttered, her breathing starting to pick up.

"Seducing you." I kissed down her neck, stopping to suck gently at the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"E-Eli." I continued to kiss her neck as I placed my hand on her thigh, rubbing up and down and pushing her skirt up slightly with every stroke.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," I whispered, continuing my actions. Suddenly, Clare's hand covered mine, stopping me in my tracks.

"Eli!" She hissed. "Listen." My lips paused against her warm skin as I listened for a noise. I faintly heard a key in the doorknob, but I didn't mind it. I continued to kiss Clare's neck, but she pushed me away.

"It's just my parents Clare. They don't care."

"But I do!" She whisper-yelled. "I don't want to be doing…this…when they come in!" I sighed heavily and picked my cards off of the table.

"Go-fish?"

* * *

It was just after football practice and KC sighed as he turned off the water in the locker room shower, standing there for a moment. That New Year's Party was intense. He'd drank some, a bit more than he intended, and gotten buzzed. He vaguely remembered kissing some girls, and he definitely remembered trying to get Clare to dance with him, his hands wandering to places they maybe shouldn't have.

He missed her. Jenna was great and all, but she was no Clare. Though, KC knew he couldn't get her back now, because she was going out with that trouble-making, hearse-driving, goth-boy Eli.

He's not good for her, KC thought bitterly. I should be the one kissing her in the hallway. He sighed again and stepped out of the shower, about to pick his clothes up from the floor where he left them.

This was strange. They weren't here. That's right where he left them; he was sure. The only thing there now was a towel and some sort of note. He bent down and read it.

_Feel up my girlfriend again, and next time I won't leave you a towel._

* * *

**I really like the way I ended this! Hope you guys liked it too! Reviews and ideas make me very happy! :D**


	32. Schoolwork on a Snowday

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again. I hope you guys like this oneshot. And thanks to my friend Emily for the idea for this oneshot. I've had a snow day, this is kind of where this idea came from. :D**

* * *

**Schoolwork on a Snow Day**

I yawned and stretched, rolling over and covering my eyes from the sunlight beaming through my windows. I blinked a few times and then frowned. I sat up quickly, my messy auburn curls bouncing, and looked at my alarm clock, which read 10:37.

"Mom?" I called out, waiting to hear her voice. "Mom!" Nobody responded. I snatched my cell phone off of my nightstand and opened up a new text to Eli.

_Eli, I _just_ woke up and I'm _really _hoping that we don't have school._

A few moments later, my phone buzzed.

_Clare. *laughs* Look out the window._

I threw off the covers and planted my plaid sock clad feet on the floor. I padded over to the window and pulled open the blinds. There was at least half a foot of snow on the ground.

"Oh." I said quietly.

I went back over to my bed and sat down cross-legged, scooping up my cell.

_So there isn't any school. :)_

_Nope. But that means I don't get to see you. :(_

_Why don't you? We still have to finish that English project. ;)_

_Mmm, okay Clare. I'll be right over. :)_

_Be careful._

_I will. I love you Clare._

_I love you too Eli._

I tossed my phone onto my bed and padded downstairs into the kitchen, pulling the sticky note off of the fridge before I opened the fridge to take out the orange juice.

_Clare,_

_I'm going out to the grocery store to stock up on some food before the snow starts to get too bad. I'm not sure when I'll be back though, in case the roads do get bad. I'll text you soon._

_Love you honey._

_Mom_

I smiled and plucked out the orange juice, taking a swig straight from the carton. I put the carton back and jogged back up the stairs to change.

* * *

"So…" Eli started, bending over and placing his notebook on the floor. He leaned back on his elbows on my bed and looked at me, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'll do the first part, you do the second part. We put it together and we're done."

"I don't know Eli. Maybe it needs a little more work." I stared down at the notes in my lap and frowned. Eli pressed his lips into a line and stared at me.

"Look. Clare." He moved to sit behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to my neck softly. "You worry too much. Our project will turn out great. And now that we're done…" His voice trailed off as he continued to kiss my neck. He rubbed my arms up and down and sucked gently on my earlobe.

"Mmm, Eli…" I moaned quietly, then clapped a hand over my mouth, surprised by the noise that had just escaped it. Eli's lips paused against me for a moment, then his hand covered mine, removing it from my mouth.

"Clare," he whispered into my ear. "Don't hide it. That was incredibly…sexy." His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. I turned and looked into his jade green eyes, pressing my lips to his. I felt him smile into the kiss and he licked my bottom lip. I granted him access and our tongues tangled together, our breath mingling. I pushed him back onto my bed and straddled his waist.

"Wow Clare. I…uh…" For once Eli was at a loss for words. "Feeling bold today?" His hands danced along my sides, slipping under my Fortnight v-neck.

"Yes. Very." I leaned down and kissed his neck, going down lower to his collarbone and sucking gently at the skins there, causing Eli to groan. I started working at the buttons on his gray button-down, kissing his chest as I undid each button. He sat up for a moment and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and his hands slowly slid up my shirt.

"Is this okay?" He whispered. I nodded and grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. He sucked in a breath and smirked. "Clare…you're beautiful." I blushed and leaned down to kiss him again, his hands resting on my breasts over my bra.

"Clare Diane Edwards!" I gasped and whipped around to see my mom standing at the door. "What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Um…schoolwork?"

* * *

**Reviews would be nice! :D**


	33. You Only Sit Down When It's Serious

**A/N: Hey guys! So it's almost February! And that means almost time for Degrassi, WOO! Okay, so I've got another sad one. :P I know you guys like the cute and fluffy stuff, but ya know, life isn't always "rainbows and butterflies." The general idea for this oneshot came from eclarefanxxx. Thanks for the really thoughful review. I appreciate it greatly. :) So I hope you guys enjoy this! READ ON!**

**

* * *

**

**You Only Sit Down When It's Serious**

**Part 1**

**Eli's POV**

My fingers danced along her sides as I pressed my lips to hers, taking her by surprise. Clare gasped, then sighed into the kiss, running her delicate fingers through my dark chocolate-brown hair. I groaned at the touch and shifted myself on the couch so that I wasn't crushing her. We switched to open-mouth kisses, our breath mingling. I wormed my tongue into Clare's mouth and she rubbed hers against mine. She pulled back suddenly, her cheeks dusted a light rosy pink, and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her before dipping in and placing light, airy kisses on her neck.

"E-eli," she stuttered, letting out a small, breathy moan.

I knew I shouldn't have worn skinny jeans today.

"My mom's going to be home soon," she whispered, trying hard not to moan again. "I don't want her to find us…like last time." I chuckled softly against her warm skin, licking her neck then blowing cool air on it, causing her to shiver underneath me.

"Don't worry," I said huskily. "Shirts will remain on." I slowly pushed her shirt up, revealing her stomach and before I could go any further, Clare's hands covered mine, her eyes revealing a hint of worry. "I'm not taking it off Clare," I said soothingly. "I just want to make you feel good okay?" Blue and green eyes locked for a few moments longer and then her hands left mine. I smiled warmly at her, dipping down and placing butterfly kisses on her stomach. She giggled as my hands skated along her ticklish sides, then slipped under the bunched up shirt at her chest, resting on her breasts and giving them a small, gentle squeeze.

Clare let out a "oh!" of surprise and I continued kissing her stomach as I massaged her breasts gently. She had her eyes closed and threaded her fingers into my hair again, her breathing uneven. I was just about to make a bold move, slipping my hands under her bra, when I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"Clare." My eyes snapped open and Eli sprang off of me. I stood up quickly, pulling my shirt down, and looked up at my mom with a sheepish grin, but that disappeared when I noticed her face. She didn't look angry.

She looked sad.

Her eyes were glassy and bloodshot. Her hands clasped in front of her were shaking slightly.

"Eli, I think you should go," my mom said quietly to him. Eli looked at my mom and then at me. I shook my head at him, telling him that I didn't know what was wrong with my mom either. He pressed his lips into a line, then kissed my cheek.

"Call me," he whispered into my ear before he grabbed Morty's keys and his cell phone and left.

"Please sit down Clare."

Sit down? People only told other people to sit down if what they were telling them was really serious. I cautiously lowered myself onto the couch and my mom sat down next to me, placing her hand on my leg.

"Mom, what happened?" She took a shaky breath and gave me a pained smile.

"Wendy is dead."

I literally felt my heart skip a beat, maybe two, and I forgot how to breathe. Wendy was my best friend, next to Alli, who I've known since elementary school. She didn't go to Degrassi, but when I wasn't hanging out with Eli, I was hanging out with her.

"What?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"I'm sorry Clare. Her and her mother got into a car accident and she didn't make it."

I looked down at my trembling hands, trying to swallow the giant lump in my throat, but I couldn't. My vision was soon clouded with tears, and I threw myself into my mothers arms, crying as she rubbed my back.

I couldn't believe this. I didn't want to believe this.

My best friend was…dead?

* * *

**Reviewing makes me update faster! It also makes me happy. :) Part 2 coming soon!**


	34. You Only Sit Down When It's Serious P2

**A/N: Hola guys, I'm back again with Part 2 of You Only Sit Down When It's Serious. Now on a semi-unrelated note...I tweeted Munro and Aislinn yesterday, not even really expecting to get a response. But guess what? HE FREAKING REPLIED TO MY TWEET! MUNRO FREAKING CHAMBERS! BOOYAH! Haha, I was so happy I was about to barf. I know it's gross, but haha, it's Munro, what can I say. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy part 2! Future oneshot ideas also welcome. :)**

* * *

**You Only Sit Down When It's Serious **

**Part 2**

**Eli's POV**

I tapped my Pre-Calculus textbook with my pencil, glancing at my graphing calculator sitting on my black comforter. I couldn't concentrate.

It had been almost two and a half hours since I had left Clare's house and she hadn't called me. I mean sure; she could have forgotten. But this twinge of worry wouldn't allow me to let it go. I decided to call her myself and see what was up.

I scooped my Blackberry off of my nightstand and dialed Clare's number, waiting patiently(not really) for her to pick up the phone. She didn't pick up after five rings and it went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Clare. I'm not able to pick up the phone right now, so if you leave a message, I'll get back to you when I can."

I frowned.

"Hey Clare, it's Eli. I just wanted to talk to you and make sure that things were okay. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I'm going to swing by your house just to double check. Hopefully see you soon. I love you."

I ended the call and hopped off of my bed, slipping into my black Converse and picking up Morty's keys. Pocketing my Blackberry, I jogged downstairs and past the living room, calling goodbye to my mom as I left the house and got into Morty.

Once I got to Clare's, I parked on the street in front of her house, stepping out and locking Morty's doors as I walked up to her front door. Rather than ringing the doorbell, I knocked, and a few moments later Clare's mother opened the door, not looking much better than she had the last time I had seen her.

"Eli," she said, looking at me.

"Um…" I cleared my throat. "Hi Mrs. Edwards. Can I see Clare?" She stepped aside and I walked in.

"She's upstairs. Though I don't think she'll be in the mood for the usual business." I would have been embarrassed, but something still didn't seem right.

I went up the stairs and down the hall to Clare's room, slowly pushing open the door and entering her room. She was curled up in bed, the covers pulled up to her nose as she stared at the wall. I knit my eyebrows together and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her figure.

"Clare?" I whispered as I placed my hand on her side. She took a really long blink and when she opened her eyes, I noticed how dull and lifeless they were.

They were never dull and lifeless.

"Clare?" I whispered hoarsely. Her eyes flickered over, meeting mine for a moment and then she returned her gaze back to the wall. Her cheeks had tear trails and her eyes sparkled-but not with life.

"What's the matter?" I needed to know what was wrong. I couldn't stand to see Clare like this. It was killing me inside.

I needed to help.

* * *

**Clare's POV**

Eli laid down next to me in bed, putting his hand on my arm. Under normal circumstances, I would have been embarrassed for him to see me like this, but I didn't care right now.

"Clare," he started to say with a weak smile. "You're killing me here."

Killing. Dying. Death.

I started crying again, my body convulsing with every sob. Eli looked bewildered for a moment, before he pulled me into his body. I was now staining his black button-down with my tears; hopefully he didn't mind.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me, his fingers threaded into my curly hair as he whispered into my ear.

"Shh. Shh."

After about twenty minutes, I had calmed down enough to try and tell Eli what had happened. I pulled back from his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Eli."

"Yes?" He was running his hand up and down my arm as we looked at each other.

"She's dead." His hand stopped briefly on my arm, then continued.

"Who's dead?" He asked quietly.

"My best friend," I managed to choke out. "Wendy. She's dead."

"Oh Clare," he whispered, pulling me close to him again. We sat there in silence for a while, until I spoke up again.

"You don't understand," I mumbled into his chest.

"Wait, huh?"

"I said you don't understand," I repeated, pulling back from him.

"Clare, what are you talking about?"

"You can't help me!" I screamed. "No one can! You can't bring Wendy back!" I hit his chest with my fists until he grabbed my wrists.

"Look at me," he said seriously. I slowly turned and locked eyes with him. "Clare, I know what it's like. The helpless feeling. The hole in your heart. I understand. And I know that nobody can do anything about what happened." I blinked and a tear rolled down my cheek as I watched Eli tear up. He took a shaky breath and continued. "But you need someone to be there. Otherwise you'll go crazy. Remember when…when Uncle Ralph died?" His voice cracked when he said his Uncle's name. "And how you were there for me? I'm just returning the favor Clare. I don't want you to go through this alone." He released my wrists and pulled me on top of him so that he was laying on his back and my head was on his chest.

"I'm sorry Eli. I just…I don't know what to feel anymore." His arms wrapped around me and squeezed.

"I know Clare. I know."

* * *

**:') Reviews and ideas welcome!**


	35. Planes Take Off Love Flies In

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! We have less than a week until Degrassi! Woo! And have you guys seen the new version of the In Too Deep promo? GOSH, I'M ABOUT TO BURST FROM EXCITEMENT! That's all I'm going to say because I ruined the promo for somebody last time(sorry BananaMilkshake7!) Speaking of which, this idea is from her! Thanks! I hope you guys enjoy this! And just so you know...**

**ELI AND CLARE ARE NOT A COUPLE IN THIS ONESHOT!**

**That is all.**

* * *

**Planes Take Off Love Flies In**

"Do you really have to go Adam?" Clare asked, a slight frown on her face.

"If I didn't have to go to Quebec to see my grandmother, trust me, I wouldn't. Old people are no fun." We all chuckled.

Clare and I were at the airport, seeing Adam off. His family was going to Quebec to see their grandmother and they were going to be gone for about a week. I know he wasn't going to be gone forever, but a whole week without my best friend…

"Adam, stop dilly-dallying." His mom said as she stalked past us with her rolling suitcase, her heels clicking on the floor. I glared at her retreating figure. Adam noticed my look and smiled.

"I know. She can be a menace sometimes," he said, referring to the Vegas Night incident with his mom, Alli and Drew.

"I'm going to miss you Adam." Clare threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. To be honest, I got a little jealous seeing this. I wanted Clare to be my girlfriend _so_ bad, but I feel like we just wouldn't work. We're too different.

"Clare!" He said with a laugh. "I'm only going to be gone for a week!"

"I know I know," she said, releasing him. "But who am I going to watch movies with?"

"You have Eli," Adam replied, gesturing to me. Clare turned for a moment and looked at me, our eyes locked, then she looked down, her cheeks turning pink. I smirked.

"Try not to woo too many of the French gals while you're over there," I said as I fist bumped Adam.

"Thanks for the advice," he said with a smirk. Drew jogged over and clapped his hand down on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam let's go. Mom's getting pissed." Adam rolled his eyes and smiled at us.

"I'll see you guys later. Thanks for seeing me off."

"No problem." Clare replied. "Bye."

"See ya Adam."

"Bye guys!" He called back to us as he walked to the gate where his mother was standing. They handed over handed over their tickets and walked in, Adam waving a last goodbye before he disappeared.

Clare turned to me and smiled.

"So," she linked her arm with mine. "What shall we do now?" I unlinked my arm from hers and shoved my hands in my pockets. She frowned.

"I guess I should take you home."

"You don't want to hang out or watch a movie?" Her icy blue eyes began to look sad.

"I don't know. Maybe you should hitch a ride on that plane so you can go watch movies with Adam," I said sourly.

"Eli!" She cried. "What is your problem? Why are you acting like your jealous?"

"Because I am jealous!" I yelled. A security guard nearby stared at us, itching to use his gun. "You and Adam aren't supposed to be the ones laughing as you watch a movie together! You aren't supposed to be sitting close on the couch! That's supposed to be us!" I growled and ran a hand through my hair.

"What are you saying?" Clare asked quietly.

"I'm saying that I like you. A lot." I looked at Clare, who was now staring at her ballet flats instead of at me. "Please say something," I pleaded, my voice hoarse.

"I like you too," she answered, looking up at me and smiling. I released a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Clare, would you be my girlfriend?" She grinned and stepped towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck and giving me a quick kiss.

"Eli, I'd love to."

* * *

**Reviews and ideas are much loved!**


	36. All We Need Is Love Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! So who really loved Friday's episode? I DID! I loved the little Eclare bits. And I really hope Fadam works out, they really compliment each other. Anyway, here's the first part of my Valentines fic; I'm hoping to post the second part either later today or tomorrow. Oh, and the beginning contains a very small scene from Friday's episode. It really doesn't give anything away, but it you haven't seen the episode, be warned. **

* * *

**All We Need Is Love**

**Part 1**

"Come on Fiona, let's go for a walk," Adam said, his voice void of emotion.

"But Adam," Fiona slurred. "We just got here."

"I want…to be alone with you," he said, looking at the floor briefly.

"Oh," Fiona said, giving Clare and I a knowing glance. "_That_ kind of walk." Adam stood up and held his hand out and Fiona took it sloppily. They left the Lovers Lunch and Clare and I glanced at each other when their figures disappeared.

"I'm worried about them," Clare said with a frown.

"Yeah, no kidding," I muttered. Clare redirected her gaze to the flower piece on the table and stared at it, though I could tell her mind was else where. I reached over and tucked one of her bouncy curls behind her ear. "Clare," I said softly.

"Hm?" She looked at me, her icy blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure it'll work out between them. They're perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled. I leaned over and kissed her quickly. She let out a small gasp.

"Eli! No PDA!" She hissed, causing me to scoff.

"I know you liked it," I said, smirking. A soft pink color dusted her cheeks and she gave me a small smile. "So I was thinking we could hang out for Valentines Day later. I'll pick you up at four?"

"That sounds great Eli." She smiled, leaning over and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, her hands snaking around my neck, and I nibbled at her bottom lip.

"You guys better watch it," Holly J said as she walked past. Clare and I broke apart and she chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"Wear something sexy," I whispered into her ear, causing her to blush again.

I couldn't wait for later.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so short, but don't worry, part 2 will be amazing!(I hope). Haha, reviews and ideas welcome! :D**


	37. All We Need Is Love Part 2

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! Or in my case, Singles' Awareness Day. But no matter. In order to satisfy my fans(and make up for the lack of romance in my life...what? I didn't say anything) I wrote the rest of the Valentines Eclare oneshot. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

* * *

**All We Need is Love**

** Part 2**

Eli pulled up to my house and put Morty in park. He glanced over at me and smiled, his jade green eyes sparkling.

"I'll pick you up at four?" He asked, confirming.

"Yeah you will," I replied with a smile. Leaning over, I kissed Eli's cheek. He pouted.

"My lips feel neglected," he said in a little kid voice. I laughed.

"Sorry Eli. They're going to keep feeling neglected until four." He sighed exasperatedly. "Alright. I suppose my lips can survive until then." He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "don't forget to wear something sexy." He nipped at my earlobe before pulling back, a smirk on his lips.

"How could I forget?" I opened the door and stepped out of Morty. "See you later Eli."

"Bye Clare." I shut the door and walked up the steps to my front porch, waving to Eli as he drove off.

* * *

I smoothed out my black skinny jeans and straightened my pink tie that I had bought solely for this occasion. You would never catch me dead wearing a pink tie otherwise. I tucked my black button down partially into my jeans and stared at myself in the mirror.

"Calm down Elijah," I muttered to myself. Taking a deep breath and exhaling sharply, I grabbed Morty's keys and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed the things I had made for the Valentines picnic I had planned for Clare and I out of the fridge and placed them in the picnic basket my mom had given me. I closed the lid and headed out the door.

After placing the picnic basket in the back of Morty and out of sight, I drove to Clare's and parked in front of her house. Stepping outside, I walked up to her front door, ringing the doorbell. My mouth dropped when she opened the door and I saw what she was wearing.

It was a vintage dress that was like tank top on the top and skirt on the bottom. The top was red, showing a bit of cleavage, and the skirt-ish portion was white with red flowers adorning the bottom. As always, it hugged her curves in all the right places and she wore a white cropped jacket over her dress, a thin white headband placed in her hair.

"Clare," I whispered. She gave me a small smile. "I know I said wear something sexy, but this is making me want to tear that dress off of you."

"Eli!" She cried, slapping my arm. I laughed.

"I'm kidding. But you do look beautiful," I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's just a vintage eco-friendly Valentines day dress," she murmured, looking down at her ballet flats.

"That doesn't mean it looks any less flattering on you." She smiled and took my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Thanks Eli. You look great too." She gasped dramatically, cupping a hand over her mouth. "A _pink_ tie? I'd never thought I'd live to see the day where you wear the color pink." I smirked.

"Only for you Clare." We both smiled. "Come on," I said, gently tugging her out of her house. "Let's go." She grabbed the doorknob and closed it behind her.

"Alright," she said, stretching up to kiss my cheek. "Let's go."

* * *

Clare bit into a heart-shaped sandwich(I know, how creative), and chewed slowly, me watching her face as she did so.

"Mmmm," she said, contemplating. "I give you an A-"

"Woah woah woah. An A minus?" I asked, feigning surprise. "I'll have you know, I worked _hard_ on these sandwiches."

"Really?" Clare asked, raising an eyebrow. "How long did it take you to cut them like this? Half an hour?" I poked her side and she squeaked.

"Ha-ha, funny." I retorted.

"I'm kidding Eli, it's really good. Thanks for taking the time to do this," She said with a smile, snuggling closer to me.

"Of course. Anything for my favorite blue-eyed girl." I kissed the top of her head and we sat there against the tree trunk in silence for a while. It was fairly warm for a February afternoon, nearly 60 degrees. I drew my lips into a line and turned to Clare. "Clare, there's something I have to tell you." She looked up at me, confusion in her icy blue eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Well-ah-I didn't get you anything for Valentines Day. But I sort of feel like Valentine's Day is overrated." She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not necessarily overrated," I stuttered, correcting myself. "It's just, somebody made up a day for boyfriends to treat their girlfriends like princesses."

"What's wrong with that?" Clare asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I think they should treat their girlfriends like princesses everyday, not just one day out of the year. So to me, this isn't really a special day besides the fact that I get to spend it with you. And if I decide to buy you something, I want it to be a surprise; spontaneous. I don't want you to be expecting it just because it's February 14th." I sighed, finally finishing my rant. I stared at Clare, waiting for her to say something.

"And that's why I love you," she whispered, throwing her arms around me and kissing me hard.

Ah Valentines Day.

* * *

**Reviews and ideas welcome. I hope you guys like it! Oh and visit my profile for the picture of the dress Clare was wearing!**


	38. Anytime You Want

**A/N: Hey guys, back again! So this oneshot is pretty short, but I felt like I had to write something to fill the lack of Eclare action we've been getting in recent episodes. So I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**

**Anytime You Want**

Eli and I were on the computers in the back of the library during break. I was trying to get a head-start on some of the research I had to complete for an annotated bibliography. Have I mentioned I hate those?

Eli was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder at the computer screen.

"How about that one?" He asked, pointing to a Wikipedia entry. I scoffed.

"You of all people should know that Wikipedia isn't a reliable source."

"Sure it is," he said with a smirk, brushing his dark brown bangs out of his eyes. I shook my head.

"Is not." He leaned down closer to me, his hands perched on my shoulders.

"Wanna bet?" He whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I shuddered, my cheeks tinting pink, and turned my attention back to the computer in front of me.

"Knock it off Eli, I'm trying to work," I muttered, trying my best to ignore his fingers dancing along my sides. That suddenly became harder when I felt his lips press softly against my neck.

He open-mouth kissed my neck, his hands tugging at my purple-collared uniform shirt, slowly untucking it from my skirt. He drew a line down my neck with his tongue, beginning to suck gently where my neck met my shoulder.

"A-ah Eli," I whispered breathily. My shirt was now fully untucked from my skirt and Eli's hands slipped under it, caressing my stomach.

"Mmmm," I said, sighing. He pulled back from my neck, smirking, and I turned in my chair, my lips finding his. His bangs tickled my forehead and his hands continued up my shirt, his thumbs brushing the underside of my breasts. I smiled into the kiss and I felt Eli smile back.

I knew it was wrong that we were doing this in school, especially when it wasn't allowed, but it felt so nice. I let out an 'oh!' when I felt Eli's thumb brush across my clothed nipple.

"Feels good, doesn't it Clare?" He whispered huskily into my ear.

"Mmhmm." I moaned softly when he did it again.

"Get a room," I heard a familiar voice say. Eli and I broke apart just as Adam walked past. "At least save it for when no one else is around. Jeez," He muttered as he sat down at a computer a few chairs away. Eli laughed, sitting down between us and draping his arm over my shoulder.

"So how do you like Wikipedia now?" He whispered into my ear.

"We can use it anytime you want."

* * *

**Reviews and ideas welcome!**


	39. Chicken Noodle Soup

**A/N: Hello Degrassi fans! I'm back with another Eclare oneshot! :) This one's courtesy of Eclarefanxxx! :) Thanks again for a great idea! And who's excited for some ECLARE ACTION ON FRIDAY? I AM! Not so much about Fitz but...eh. READ ON.

* * *

**

**Chicken Noodle Soup**

I slowly opened my eyes, sitting up and rubbing my temples. My head was throbbing. I looked over at the small clock on my nightstand that read 7:00. It wasn't time for me to get up for school yet, but judging by the way I was feeling, it didn't look like I'd be going anywhere. My muscles hurt and it pained me to move. And my throat felt like it was on fire. I swallowed, which only made my throat hurt even more.

I forced myself out of bed and down the hall to my mom's room. I rapped on it softly and slowly pushed it open. She was getting ready for work and putting on the remainder of her makeup.

"Mom?" I rasped. My eyes widened and I clutched my throat. Jeez, I sounded like a dying frog.

"Clare honey. Are you sick?" I decided that the best idea was to not speak, so I merely nodded. Setting down her mascara, she walked over to me, placing the back of her hand against my forehead. "Mmm, you feel kind of hot."

"I don't think I can go to school." I whispered, my voice gravely. My mom nodded.

"Okay Clare. I'll call the school for you before I leave. Go have a glass of orange juice and rest for a while." I nodded and left her room, padding down the stairs in my plaid socks.

Once I reached the kitchen, I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pulled the orange juice out of the fridge. As I began to pour it, I suddenly had a coughing fit take over me and I spilled orange juice all over the counter. Groaning, I mopped up the spilled juice with a paper towel and finished pouring the glass without any more complications just as my mom walked in.

"I called the school. Now I have to leave for work, so don't be afraid to call me if you need anything." She smiled warmly and hugged me goodbye, kissing my forehead before she left the house and headed to work.

Leaving the kitchen with my juice in hand, I checked the time with the wall clock in the living room. It was around the time that Eli normally picked me up for school. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

_Speak of the devil,_ I thought. I made my way to the front door and opened it to see Eli standing there, a smile on his face. He was wearing a gray button down, a black tie hanging loosely around his neck, and the button down was partially tucked into his dark skinny jeans, which sat low on his hips. He looked at me, still in my turquoise pajamas, and his smile fell a bit.

"Not going to school?" He asked. I shook my head. "But it's a Friday! What's wrong?"

"Sick," I croaked, taking a sip of my juice. He frowned.

"Aw, Clare," He stepped inside and pulled me into a tight hug. He pulled back and smirked. "Mmm, I know, I'll stay here and take care of you." I shook my head vigorously.

"You shouldn't miss school," I managed to say, throwing myself into another coughing fit.

"And you shouldn't talk." Eli closed the front door and tugged me gently up the stairs and into my room. "You are going to lie here in bed and rest slash read a book slash watch TV slash do something that doesn't require energy while I go make you some soup." He motioned to my bed and I pressed my lips into a line, looking at him. He cocked his head and sighed. "Clare come on." I complied and crawled under the covers. Eli smiled and kissed my forehead before getting up and disappearing out of my room.

About a half an hour later Eli returned, holding a steaming bowl of the classic chicken noodle soup. He smiled, sitting down on my bed and carefully handing it to me.

"Enjoy." I smiled warmly at him and spooned some into my mouth, yelping when the hot liquid burnt my tongue. Eli laughed.

"Clare, obviously it's hot." I glared at him and he laughed some more. Not long after, I finished my soup and placed the empty bowl on my nightstand. Grabbing my cell phone, I flipped it open and started to send a text.

"Who are you texting?" Eli asked, glancing over my shoulder. I pushed him away and finished my text. "Clare…" Suddenly his phone buzzed, and he looked at it, confused. I laughed and then he smiled.

"You're welcome Clare. I would much rather spend a day here with a sick you than a day at school without you." I sent him another text.

"I don't care if you get me sick. Besides, if you do, then you have to return the favor and take care of me. Hmm…" He trailed off and appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Mmm, Nurse Clare, I'd like that." My mouth dropped open and I slapped his arm. He laughed and said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Mmm, maybe not so much." I glared at him and he smirked. Yawning, I lay back in bed, my head on my pillow and looked at Eli.

"You still look beautiful even when you're sick."

"Aww," I whispered. He lay down next to me, pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arms around my body.

"Get some rest Clare," He whispered into my ear, and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Clare honey! Are you awake?" I vaguely heard my mom's voice from somewhere downstairs, but I kept my eyes closed and didn't respond. Hearing her footsteps stop at my door for a moment, then disappearing down the hallway, I sat up and stretched. Eli was no longer next to me, but instead there was a note.

_Clare,_

_ I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye, but I didn't want your mom finding me in bed with you. Who knows what she would've thought. :/ Anyway, I hope you feel better soon and I had fun spending my Friday with you. Text me when you wake up._

_ Love,_

_ Eli. :)_

I smiled. Eli was such a sweetheart. I grabbed my phone and opened a new text…

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome!**


	40. Not As Innocent As People Think

**A/N: Hey guys, back again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda had writers block. Thank You to my bestest friend Emily for the idea! And who absolutely LOVED Munro in yesterday's episode? Oh my god, he is such a great actor. Haha, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Not As Innocent As People Think**

Eli groaned.

"Clare, how many times do I have to tell you that I hate truth or dare." I pouted.

"Come on Eli, it could be fun."

"Could be?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest. "If I'm playing, it _will_ be fun." I rolled my eyes. He's as conceited as always.

"So are you going to play then?" He leaned back against his headboard and appeared thoughtful. Then he turned to look at me and smiled.

"Alright, I suppose I could. Okay, I go first. Truth or dare Clare?"

"Dare," I said. Eli smirked.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"How creative," I said sarcastically. "Knowing you and your corrupted mind, I thought you'd pick something more…I don't know…daring."

"What, you don't want to kiss me?" Eli asked, feigning hurt.

"I didn't say that." I replied, smiling and leaning closer to Eli. My lips collided with his warm and slightly chapped ones for a few moments before I pulled back.

"Aw, that's it?" He asked, his eyebrows disappearing behind his bangs. I nodded.

"Truth or dare Eli?"

"Truth," he answered. I folded my legs under myself as I thought of a good question to ask Eli. Something interesting I could actually learn.

"I'm getting old here Clare," he said, interrupting my thought process.

"Okay fine. Have you ever…done drugs."

"Hm, what a question Clare. I almost did once."

"Almost?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, almost. I was hanging out with my cousin, who I knew did some drugs sometimes, but he had never pulled them out while I was around. That one particular day, however, he did, and asked me if I wanted some. I almost took it, but then I decided it wasn't worth it." I smiled.

"Good decision Eli." He returned my smile.

"Okay, truth or dare?"  
"Dare. And think of a better one this time."

"Alright. Clare, I dare you to…" he trailed off, looking around his room. His eyes settled on his computer desk, and he smiled, nodding his head in that direction. "I dare you to go read that Word document I have up on my computer." I sighed.

"Eli—"

"Just read it Clare." I slid off of his bed and walked over to his laptop, sitting down at the desk. I opened the minimized document and began reading as Eli wrapped his arms around my waist and lay his chin on top of my head.

_"Eli, touch me," she whispered, arching her bare chest towards me. Her bra had been discarded long ago. I leaned down, placing butterfly kisses on her stomach, my hands dancing along her sides. Slowly, I kissed my way up her body to her breasts, kissing the tops of them before engulfing her right nipple into my mouth._

_ A loud moan rippled from her mouth as I sucked gently on her nipple, my other hand massaging her neglected breast and tugging slightly at her nipple._

_ "Oh Eli," she moaned again, arching her chest further into my mouth. My hands traveled down her body, tugging her skirt off of her hips and trailing down to her—_

"Eli!" I cried, jumping up from the desk. "What is this all about?" He pulled me back into his body, whispering into my ear.

"You…and me…having sex." My cheeks burned red and I pulled away from him, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I knew that! I mean why did you write it?"

"What, you don't like it?"

"Well, I…" I hesitated.

"Ah, so you do like it. Perhaps we should put our game of Truth or Dare on hold and…"

"Let's just continue with the game," I said hastily, sitting back down on his bed. He smirked, sitting down next to me. "Truth or dare Eli?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too lick your bathroom counter." He blinked a few times.

"But I never clean that thing." He said.

"I know," I responded, smiling deviously. He hopped up from his bed, heading to the bathroom and I followed him inside. He looked at the counter, then at me. I nodded.

"Go ahead," I said smugly. He sighed deeply and leaned down, poking his tongue out and licking the counter. He stood up and shuddered.

"Gross." I giggled and we went back into Eli's room, sitting back down on his bed.

"Truth or dare?" Eli asked me.

"Truth."

"This is probably not going to get me a good answer but…what is the most embarrassing thing you've gotten in trouble for?"

I groaned.

There was only one thing that always sat at the top of my most embarrassing things list.

"What is it?" Eli asked, smirking. He knew it had to be something good.

"Well, last year, Alli and I went over to Connor's house, whose guardian is Principal Simpson. I had to use the bathroom, but Alli followed me and insisted that we should snoop around in Simpson's bedroom. We did and we found a…vibrator." Eli's eyebrows shot up, immediately disappearing behind his bangs.

"Please tell me it wasn't Simpson's." I shook my head.

"No, it was his wife's. Anyway, she came in, so Alli hid it in my bag. I forgot to take it out before school the next day and it somehow turned on during class. The teacher found it and needless to say, my mom and I had a very long talk." Eli smirked.

"So…Clare Edwards has a dildo."

"Eli!" I shrieked. "It's not mine! And don't call it that!"

"Fine fine. I doubt you would do anything with it anyway." I stayed silent and refused to meet his gaze. "No way," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "You used it."

"Maybe," I muttered.

"Not so innocent as people think, huh Clare?"

"People can think whatever they want. I am a teenager after all."

"That's true." He paused for a moment. "Do you still have it?" I looked down at his black bed sheets, blushing.

"Yeah," I said quietly. He laughed.

"This is great. Have you used it recently?"

"Eli! Your turn is up."

"Oh no it's not. I'm not done. Have you?" I gulped.

"Yesterday," I whispered.

"Wow," Eli said. I took a chance and looked up at him. He looked…impressed.

"What?"

"That's…incredibly sexy."

"Everyone does it…" I murmured, wanting to end this conversation.

"Yeah, sure everyone masturbates," I cringed slightly when he said the word. "But not everyone uses a d…vibrator." I sighed.

"Eli, can we please stop talking about this." He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Fine." He smirked. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this."

I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

**Reviews and ideas welcome!**


	41. I Swear

**A/N: Wow, two updates in one day. I'm on a roll! :) Anyway, this idea just randomly popped into my head, so here it is!

* * *

**

**I Swear**

The grass flattened itself to the ground as Clare and Eli walked on it. It was a warm spring afternoon and they had decided to spend some time together at a small secluded lake just outside of the city.

They continued walking down the path through the forest, the lake slowly coming into view. Once they emerged from the forest, Clare gasped when she saw the beautiful, deep blue sparkling lake. She smiled at Eli and tugged him over to the edge of the lake and sat down.

"This is great Eli," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laid his head on top of hers.

"I'm glad you like it Clare."

They sat there in each other's embrace, and watched the clouds roll by. Once Clare pointed out a cloud that she said seemed to resemble a turtle, Eli, however, insisting that it was a dog. This argument continued until Clare gave up, giving Eli the win.

"Hey Clare." Eli spoke softly, interrupting the comfortable silence.

"Hm?" Clare asked, not opening her eyes and just enjoying the sunlight warming her face.

"Let's go in the water."

"But we don't have any swim clothes."

"So?" Eli asked, smirking. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, smiling down at Clare. She blushed a bit, trying not to stare at his slightly toned chest and abs. He held his hand out and she took it, standing up. She slowly pulled off her own shirt, still feeling self-conscious about being unclothed around Eli, though he had seen most of her already. He wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth before whispering into her ear.

"You are beautiful. Never think otherwise." She smiled, turning and kissing him quickly before tugging off her capris and kicking off her ballet flats, running into the water before he could see her purple panties. He smirked, pulling off his Converse and jeans and jumping into the water.

When he surfaced, he swam over to Clare, hugging her tightly and pressing his lips to her neck. She giggled, kicking and trying to escape. His fingers traced the outline of her bra, slowly coming around to the front, cupping her breasts in his hands. She squeaked, swimming away and diving under the water. He laughed, waiting for her to surface.

She didn't.

He dove underwater and saw Clare floating there, something caught around her ankle. He quickly swam over to her, tugging and pulling at the piece of nature, but to no avail. He ripped it with his teeth, wrapping an arm around Clare's waist and frantically swimming to the surface.

He broke the surface, gasping for air, and paddled to the shore. He hoisted Clare out of the water, carefully lying her on the soft grass. Placing his ear to her wet chest, he listened for a heartbeat.

He didn't find one.

His bangs dripping with water, Eli tilted Clare's chin up, opening her mouth and breathing air into her. He then placed his hands on the center of Clare's chest, one on top of another, and began chest compressions.

"Come on Clare, come on!" He did this again, waiting for a response from his unmoving girlfriend.

"Dammit Clare! Breathe!" He pushed on her chest, his salty tears mixing with the water already on his face. He gave her another breath and started compressions again.

"Dammit Clare, if you don't start breathing, I swear…"

Suddenly Clare coughed, spitting up water and gasping.

"You swear you'll what?" She croaked. Eli sighed with relief, gathering Clare into his arms and hugging her.

"You are not going swimming ever again," he breathed.

"What? That's not fair." She said softly, still having a bit of trouble breathing.

"I don't want to lose you. I love you." Clare smiled weakly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews and ideas much appreciated! :D**


	42. Oldest Trick In The Book

**A/N: YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! Aha, sorry for the VERY long wait, but I was very very fresh out of ideas and couldn't think of anything good for my life. I just thought of this one this morning actually. :) But a big thanks to eclarefanxxx who sent me a very encouraging and heartfelt review saying that she wanted me to keep writing! So here I am! Thanks so much! You almost made me start bawling my eyes out in the middle of journalism class. :D Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Oldest Trick In The Book**

Lenore clasped her hands in her lap and looked down, smiling softly. Tucking a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear, she continued.

"Then he asked me out. To the movies this Saturday." She slowly looked up at her mother and father from behind her bangs, waiting for their responses.

"Lenore, that's wonderful! Your first date!" Clare said, clearly excited for her daughter.

"Mom," Lenore mumbled, blushing a bit.

"You can't go," Eli said simply, standing and leaving the living room to go into the kitchen.

"What?" Lenore cried. Quickly standing up, her chair toppled over as she followed her father into the kitchen. "Why not?" She demanded

"Because I said so," he responded, speaking as if this was a casual conversation. He rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, avoiding his daughters eyes.

"That's not a real reason dad!" She yelled, her hands curled into tight fists at her sides.

"Lenore, I said you're not going, so you're not going." Eli turned to his daughter, his eyes hard, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Dad, I'm 13!" Eli didn't respond. Lenore whirled around to face her mother, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Mom! Tell dad to let me go!" Clare felt torn between two people she loved dearly. Both pairs of eyes were watching her carefully, waiting for her to make a move.

"Let me talk to your father," Clare said softly. Lenore's mouth open and mere second later, her jaw tightened, her lips pressed into a line.

"Fine," she growled, breezing past her mother and stomping up the stairs to her room, slamming the door after herself. Clare sighed heavily, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at Eli.

"What?" Eli asked innocently. He pushed past Clare and back into the living room, plopping himself down on the couch. Clare rolled her eyes, following him.

"Eli she's a teenager."

"That's my whole point Clare! She shouldn't be going out with guys, especially sick-minded teenage guys! And if the guy was anything like me, she definitely shouldn't be going anywhere."

"'Anything like you?' You were wonderful."

"Yeah, maybe on the outside, but you don't know what was rolling around in my head when you were around." Clare smirked.

"What was that? Running your hands all over my body and having your way with me?"

"Pretty much." Eli leaned over, giving Clare a small, gentle kiss. They pulled back, still only centimeters away from each other, green eyes meeting blue ones. Eli cracked a smile first. "My point is, all he's going to want is sex."

"You don't know this boy. He could be very nice and actually want to get to know our daughter."

"Clare, keyword: _could._" Clare rolled her eyes.

"You're being overdramatic. Lenore would have her cell phone and we'd drop her off and pick her up. They're just going to the movies."

"Do you remember what we did when we went to the movies? We didn't even watch the movie! And you know what making out leads to? Sex!" Clare laughed.

"You sound like an old man. Lighten up. She'll be _fine._" Eli stared into his wife's eyes, waiting for her gaze to waver and let him know that he had won the argument. Unfortunately for him, she never did. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright. But I'm dropping her off." Clare stood up, waving a finger at her husband.

"Oh no you're not. I know you'd spy on them from the back of the movie theater."

"Clare," Eli began to say, a smirk everpresent on his lips. "You think I'd use the _oldest_ trick in the book? Come on." Clare smiled, leaving the living room and going upstairs to her daughter's room. She knocked softly and then pushed the door open to see Lenore on her bed, her laptop in her lap.

"I'm already telling Erik that I can't go," she muttered, continuing to type. Clare went over and sat next to her on her bed.

"No need for that. You're allowed to go." Lenore's eyebrows shot up, disappearing behind her bangs like Eli's always did.

"Really? Dad said yes?" Clare smiled.

"Well, it took some convincing, but yes." Lenore squealed and threw her arms around her mother. Clare laughed, hugging her daughter back and whispering in her ear.

"You can kiss him, but as long as there's no making out, dad doesn't have to know." Lenore smiled.

She loved her parents.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review! Ideas are also welcome, haha. :)**


	43. Scared of Needles

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot! So on Friday, at my school, I gave blood. Which is what inspired this oneshot! So I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Scared of Needles**

Eli leaned against his locker as he read his new comic, trying to sneak in a few more panels before English class.

"Eli!" Clare's voice cut through his mental movie and he scowled inwardly as Clare dashed up to him, waving a flyer in his face.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the paper from her.

"We're doing this together," she said to him as his eyes scanned the paper.

_Degrassi Blood Drive_ the flyer said across the top. _Donate on Friday and get a T-shirt! One pint of blood can save 3 lives! Sign up during lunch!_

Eli gulped hard when he finished.

"I don't know about this Clare," he said slowly.

"Come on Eli! I'll be fun if we do it together! Plus we're saving lives!"

"I'll have to think about it," he said finally. Clare pressed her lips into a line and looked at him.

"Okay," she responded. Eli stuffed the flyer in the back of his locker and slammed it shut.

* * *

Eli felt something prodding his neck in the middle of Ms. Dawes' lecture. He swatted at it, which didn't do him any good. He then grabbed the object, which turned out to be Clare's pencil. Rolling his eyes, he continued to stare out of the window; however, his daydream was interrupted when a note landed on his desk from behind him.

_The blood drive is two days away and we haven't signed up. Are we going to do it or not?_

Eli sighed, scribbling his response to Clare's question.

_You can do it._

_ But I want to do it with you._

_ I can't._

_ Why don't you want to?_

_ I said I _can't, _not I don't want to._

_ Okay, why can't you? What, scared of needles?_

_ …Yes._

"Mr. Goldsworthy…the note." Ms. Dawes held out her hand, waiting for the note. Eli smiled and handed her the note. She smiled sarcastically back, placing the note on her desk and continuing with the lecture.

* * *

Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's body as she stood in the lunch line. She laughed, shrugging out of his grasp.

"Come on Clare, isn't that a reasonable excuse?"

"You? Scared of needles? I doubt it." She grabbed a water from the drinks.

"Well, I'm not deathly terrified, but no; I don't like them." Clare grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich and toted it along with her water.

"Eli, nobody _likes_ needles. You're just being a wimp." She paid for her lunch and began looking for a table, Eli following her.

"Me? A wimp? Ha-ha, good joke Clare." She turned to look at him briefly, her gaze cutting into his eyes. "Okay, so maybe you were serious."

"Please Eli, do it with me," Clare pleaded. Eli looked deep into her icy blue eyes, trying not to crack.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't work. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. Let's sign up," he muttered, half to himself. Clare smiled and dragged Eli to the registration table.

* * *

"Okay Eli and Clare, follow me." They followed the nurse over to two specialists stations, which were directly next to each other. "Stephen and Kerri will be taking care of you guys today."

Clare sat down at Kerri's station, immediately beginning to talk to her. Eli smiled weakly at Stephen and sat down, rolling his sleeve up.

"Nervous?" Stephen asked him as he tilted his chair back and began prepping his arm.

"Kinda." Stephen glanced at Clare for a moment and then back at Eli

"Your friend doesn't seem to be."

"Yeah, my girlfriend is a trooper."

"I see that. You two look great together." Eli chuckled.

"Thanks."

"Alright Eli, you can just relax for a while now."

"Huh?" He looked down and noticed the IV in his arm, drawing blood, and his mouth dropped.

"What? When did that get there?" Stephen laughed.

"We were having such an engaging conversation, I guess you didn't realize I put the needle in." Clare looked over at Eli and smiled.

"I told you it wasn't going to be anything bad." Eli stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

About ten minutes later, the couple was finished giving blood, and their specialists wrapped their arms.

"How do you feel?" Stephen asked Eli.

"Just a bit tired. Thanks." Stephen nodded.

"No problem." Eli got up and linked his arm into Clare's as they headed over to the refreshments area.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Eli pulled her into him and pressed his lips to hers for a moment. "Thanks." He whispered when he pulled back. Clare smiled. They continued to the refreshments table, but they never reached it.

Eli finally passed out from the stress.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome! :)**


	44. Anything For You

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another oneshot. Thanks again to Eclarefanxxx for the idea and the encouragement to continue writing. And again, I'm very sorry for you loss. I know right now it probably feels like things aren't going to get better, but they eventually will. I tried to make this the best for you and Jenny. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Anything For You**

Clare sighed heavily, gripping the edges of her book as she listened to the shouts coming from downstairs. Normally when her parents alternated staying with her, they would come and leave at two different times. She wasn't so lucky this time. Her dad had run into her mom leaving, and it was hell.

Clare couldn't concentrate on her book anymore. At this point, she believed that it was physically impossible. She slammed her book shut, the force blowing her hair, and threw it down on her bed. Hopping up from her no longer comfortable spot, she grabbed her oversized purse, slipped on her flats and trudged down the stairs.

Her parents paused when they saw her, stopping their fight mid-sentence.

"Clare?" Her dad said quizzically.

"What?" Clare snapped.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

"Out," was Clare's simple answer. She breezed past her parents and out the door, slamming it hard behind her.

She walked down the street towards The Dot, her fists clenched at her sides. She thought that Eli's suggestion of her parents going back and forth instead of her would work. And until this moment, the system was working just fine.

Clare shook her head sadly, finally reaching The Dot. She went inside, sitting down at one of the corner tables, ordering a hot chocolate when Peter came over. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she asked Eli to meet her at The Dot before resting her head on the table.

* * *

Eli slid into the seat next to Clare, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, smiling softly before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Woah, Clare." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as she buried her face in his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Parents," she murmured into his shirt.

"I thought they had worked things out? Meaning that they were never together long enough to fight about something." Clare pulled back from his body a bit.

"They happened to come to the house at the same time today. Unfortunately." Eli frowned.

"I'm sorry Clare. I thought things were getting better."

"I did too," she whispered sadly, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Eli wiped them away with his thumb, smiling at her. He kissed her briefly before tugging her to her feet.

"Come on," he said with a smile. "We're leaving."

"To where?" Clare asked as she threw a bill down on the table to pay for her hot chocolate. Eli smirked.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

"Eli," Clare whined. "Where are we going? And can I take off this blindfold yet?"

"Nope," Eli replied, popping the 'p.' "But don't worry, we're almost there." Clare huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Eli glanced over and couldn't help but notice that the action made her breasts look bigger.

He slapped a palm to his forehead. Now was not that time for that.

He pulled Morty into the parking lot and into a space, cutting his engine.

"Now?" Clare asked impatiently.

"No," Eli answered, matching her tone of voice. He stepped out of Morty and went over to the passenger side, helping Clare out. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he led her over to a table, easing her onto the seat.

"Now?" Eli rolled his eyes.

"Come on Clare, have some patience. Sit here for a minute, I'll be right back." Clare sighed, clasping her hands together and placing them on the table in front of her. She listened to the rustling of the trees leaves and the sounds of chattering people as she waited for Eli to come back.

"Hold out your hands," a familiar voice said. She smiled, doing as she was told. Two strong hands wrapped her own around something hard, and she raised an eyebrow. "Now you can take off the blindfold," Eli said. Clare held the object with one hand as she pulled of the cloth blindfold with the other.

"Ice cream!" She squealed, licking the mint chocolate chip cone. Eli smiled at his girlfriend.

"I figured that your favorite ice cream was a good way to cheer you up. You know, besides being with me." Clare glared at him and he laughed. She licked her cone again, smiling.

"Thanks Eli." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Of course Clare. Anything for you."

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome.**

**...**

**RIP Jenny. You will be missed.**


	45. Ideas Authors Note

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but seriously I have no ideas. And the fact that Eclare crashed and burned isn't really helping either. So ideas would be lovely. I think I'm going to take this out to 50 chaps, then call it quits. :P Sorry. I'm just not sure if I have the motivation since Eclare is dead.**

**So yeah, ideas would be lovely if you guys want me to take it out to 50.**

**~kadabrafreak890 **


	46. I Say They're Wrong

**A/N: ...MORE ONESHOTS, YAY! Okay, to everyone who sent me ideas, thanks. And to those who said to keep going BECAUSE Eclare is dead(for now), I will try my best to do so. You guys are amazing so I'm not going to take something wonderful away from you. I actually finished this last night, but FF was being stupid and wouldn't let me post this. Thanks to GoldsworthyGontierGirl123 for the idea for this one. I don't know where you get them from, hah, you had a giant list.**

**Anyway, thanks for stickin' with me guys. I hope I don't let you down.**

* * *

**I Say They're Wrong**

It's been a while since I learned of Eli's hoarding and I've been trying my best to help him out. I am his rock after all. He's going to a therapist now and most days after school we go to his house so I can help him clean his room. It's really tiring, but to see him working so hard at something like this, it's really beautiful.

The floor is now visible in his room. All the empty popcorn buckets are gone, his comics are in magazine holders on the bookshelf with his books. Most of his clothing is hung up in the closet, though all of it never will be in there. Boys never hang up their clothes. Many things have been donated that we decided he didn't need. Things were really turning around.

We had two bins left to sort through before we'd be finished. I sat on Eli's bed, folding my legs under myself as I watched him go through one of the remaining bins. I saw him pause for a moment before reaching into the bin, his fingers closing around some papers. He pulled them out, a distant look on his face as he gazed at them. Puzzled, I plopped myself down on the floor next to him, peering over his shoulder at the pictures.

"Julia?" I asked quietly. He nodded silently. This hand drawn picture looked nearly identical to the one that he kept at his bedside, next to the picture of us. Her wiry jet-black hair blew around her in the breeze, her arms folded, looking out at us with a serious, but soft expression. "Eli," I whispered. "I didn't know you drew."

"A lot of people don't." I flinched slightly at his directness.

"This is really beautiful." I wrapped my arms around him, perching my head on his shoulder. He sighed deeply.

"She was a beautiful girl." He looked at another piece of paper. It was a drawing of Julia, lying out on a pool chair. Sunglasses covered her dark eyes and her hands were folded over her bare and flat stomach, her simple black two-piece contrasting against her pale skin.

"We had gone to the pool that day." I jumped a little; I hadn't expected Eli to speak. It startled me. "She was tanning—or more accurately, trying to tan. I don't know why she tried, I had told her numerous times that I loved her pale skin. This was before I launched a surprise attack, picking her up and jumping into the pool." He smiled, letting out a small laugh. "She had gotten mad that I had gotten her sunglasses wet." He exhaled sharply. "I snuck a picture of her while she was lying there and I sketched it as soon as I had gotten home." Eli closed his eyes and leaned his head back against me.

"I can't look at these right now," he whispered. He was doing better with talking about Julia, but whenever we did it for extended periods of time, he'd get teary-eyed.

"That's fine," I said softly, taking the drawings from his hands and putting it in a drawer by his computer desk. He suddenly got up, going over to his nightstand and rummaging around inside. "Eli?" I asked. He didn't answer.

Moments later, he pulled out what looked to be a sketchbook, sitting down on his bed and beckoning me over. I sat next to him on the bed and he flipped open the black sketchbook.

I gasped. They were pictures of …me. And they were beautiful. There was one of me dancing next to Morty like that time my favorite song had come on when I was with Eli. There was another one of me laughing, standing next to my locker. I carefully turned the page and blushed a bit when I saw a sketch of Eli and I kissing.

"Eli…these are amazing," I breathed, flipping through the rest of the drawings. He shrugged.

"What can I say? You're amazing."

"Eli…"

"Clare. I love you." He turned and looked into my eyes, his jade green eyes shining. His hand came to rest on my cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb as his face inched closer to mine.

"I love you too." His mouth turned up into its signature smirk and he closed the distance between us, pressing his lips to mine.

My grip on the sketchbook slowly loosened and it dropped to the floor, falling open to the picture of us kissing.

People say that the young don't really know what love is. I say they're wrong.

* * *

**Reviews would be wonderful!**


	47. I'm Your Rock

**A/N: Mm, two oneshots in a row after the idea well ran dry. Getting back into the groove of things is nice. Thanks again to all those who gave me some ideas. It really helps, I really don't want to let Eclare go, and I'm sure you don't either. This one comes from clareandeliforever. Not sure if this is how you wanted it, but I hope it's good enough. **

**First part of this is taken from the last bit of Drop the World Part 2. So that's probably why it'll sound familiar.**

* * *

**I'm Your Rock**

Clare threw open the door to the hospital room, spinning around to face a battered and broken Eli. He turned slowly to look at her, surprised, then he smiled, holding up the magazine.

"Look what I saved from the wreckage. Our story." He sounded hopeful, as if the saved magazine showed that their relationship would last. He looked up at her, his eyes shining. He was happy that she was here.

Her, not so much.

"What did you do?" She whispered, horrified.

"I crashed Morty," he answered quickly, his voice cracking slightly. For a moment, he looked scared. Scared of her reaction. Her breathing quickened as she stared at him in complete shock. "You hated it," he added, trying to explain himself.

"But you could've _died_," she breathed, trying to get him to understand why she was upset.

"It was worth it though." He looked down into his lap at the story before his eyes met hers again. But he didn't see the warm, blue eyes that he normally saw. These eyes wavered—these eyes were sad and scared.

She stepped back a half inch and Eli finally realized that the girl who was standing in front of him was reality.

"You came," he said quietly. Her mouth opened silently, no words coming out, only a shaky breath.

"You knew I would come."

"Clare..." She took another step back, tears forming in her eyes.

"No. No! You are manipulating me!"

"I wasn't!" Eli protested, his eyes wide. Clare looked at him, disgusted. "I wasn't! I was…destroying Morty for you." He said the last part slowly, seeming to realize what he sounded like.

"You _scare_ me Eli. I…I can't be around you." Clare turned, tears falling from her eyes, and headed for the door.

"No. No no no." Eli reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me. _Please._" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "But I _can't._ You need help."

"Then help me." His voice was so quiet, she almost didn't hear him.

"What?" She whispered.

"Help me." He looked sadly into her eyes, searching them for some kind of sign.

"Eli," she began slowly, putting her hand on top of the one grabbing her wrist. "I can't do this by myself."

"I know. I'll go to a therapist. I'll get other help. But Clare…I need you." He swallowed hard. "You're my rock, remember?"

"I don't…"

"Clare, I know I'm messed up. And I knew I needed help, ever since Julia died, but I never saw a good reason to. I didn't have any friends that would care. I doubt my parents would notice all that much. But you Clare…this is different. You are the reason I want to get better."

It scared her that he was so dependent on her. He was literally willing to do _anything_ for her.

And that's exactly why she couldn't leave him.

She sat down on the stool next to his bed, stroking his cheek softly. He flinched.

"You promise you'll go see a therapist? And talk to your parents? You can't solely depend on me."

"I know that now Clare. But I need you here. I can't do this without you." She took in a unsteady breath.

"Okay Eli." His frightened eyes looked up at her, and then he smiled a little.

"Thank you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead softly.

"I'm your rock. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	48. Prom

**A/N: YAY, ANOTHER ONESHOT! :D This one I really had a lot of fun writing, and if Eclare were still together, I would LOVE to see this happen in the show. Anyway...hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Eli glanced at the prom poster stuck to the wall beside his locker, sighing softly. He knew Clare would want to go and being the guy, he had to think of a creative-but-not-overused way to ask her.

Why does everything have to be so complicated?

He shook his head, his hair flopping around, and shut his locker. Hiking his backpack up, he turned and nearly knocked over Clare. He quickly threw his arm around her to steady her and prevent her from falling over.

"Hey Clare," he said softly, looking into her icy blue eyes. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss him quickly, but he put his hand on the back of her neck, stopping her from pulling back. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him in.

"Is all that necessary?" The two pulled back to see Adam, scowling as he threw books into his locker. Eli laughed loudly, walking over and clapping a hand onto his best friend's back.

"How are you Adam?" Clare asked, watching the boy as he shoved books into his backpack.

"I feel like I'm going to barf." Just to prove his point, he turned to them and made a pretend vomiting motion. Eli rolled his eyes as Adam turned back to his locker.

"You going to prom?" Eli asked him. Adam turned to his friend and gave him a look that said _What the hell do you think?_ Eli put his hands up, taking a step back. "Alright, alright." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clare staring at the prom poster on the other side of the hallway. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, smiling before murmuring "I have to get to class" and walking off. Adam jerked a thumb at her retreating figure.

"You've asked her, right?" Eli shook his head. "Why not? It's only 2 and a half weeks away!" Eli frowned.

"Don't you think I know that?" He snapped. Adam raised an eyebrow. "Sorry. But before I ask her, I need to think of a good way to do it."

"Doggy-style is my favorite." Eli shoved Adam, shaking his head at his sexual joke as Adam laughed. "Kidding. Can't you just straight up ask her?"

"Are you serious? Dude, girls expect you to do the whole fancy thing. It's not like I'm asking her out to a normal date. This is prom!" Adam rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Okay. No need to get all worked up," he muttered, slamming his locker shut. Eli sighed heavily.

"Look, I just…ugh." He dropped his head, staring at his Converse. Adam patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Just make sure you ask her soon. Seems as if she's already getting discouraged."

"Actually…I think I will. I just got an idea."

* * *

Clare sat next to Eli in the cafeteria, her hands clasped together in her lap as she stared at her lunch. He had yet to ask her to prom, and it was only 2 and a half weeks away. He was going to ask her, right? They were a couple after all. She just didn't understand why he was waiting so long. And he didn't seem to pick up on her hints either.

She sighed heavily. Eli wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Nothing," she replied softly, avoiding his gaze. He pressed his lips into a line, looking at her and waiting for her to say something else, but she never did. He looked up at the cafeteria clock and suddenly sat up straight.

"I just remembered I have to do something. I'll see you after lunch." He kissed Clare's cheek and smiling at her before he strode out of the cafeteria. She watched his silhouette disappear before staring back down at her macaroni.

He was never going to ask her.

* * *

Clare walked to her locker, her head still cast downwards. Stopping in front of it, she spun the dial, inputting her combination before tugging it open.

"Huh?" She picked up the picture of her and Eli in a frame, reading the small note scribbled in the corner.

_Clare,_

_ You are amazing. Everything I could possibly ask for. You're smart, gorgeous, sexy, and let's not forget you're a great kisser. _Clare blushed a bit at the last part, and continued to read. _And I love you. I love you more than it's possible to express in words._

_ You're my rock, remember? :)_

Clare lowered the picture, still smiling, and gasped when she saw what was inside her locker. There were four small and smooth rocks that had the letters P-R-O-M written on them. She clutched the picture to her chest, trying to take a breath. Eli appeared next to her, flashing her a beautiful smile.

"Clare, will you go to prom with me?" A single tear escaped from her eye and Eli leaned over, wiping it away with his thumb. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

Four letters. Two people. One big night.

* * *

**Reviews would make me happy. Ideas also welcome. :D**


	49. Prom Part 2

**A/N: Here's the second part of Prom for Eli and Clare. Next chapter will probably be them at prom! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Fingers intertwined, Eli and Clare walked into the dress boutique, the bell ringing as they stepped inside.

"If I had known we were going dress shopping, I would've worn my best shoes." Eli looked down at his combat boots and frowned. Clare slapped his arm and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Stop whining. Come on, dress shopping is fun."

"Yeah, for _girls_. I mean, I know I look hot in everything, but I'm not wearing a dress to prom. I mean, I'd have to shave my legs and everything…" Clare continued to glare at him and he laughed. "But seriously Clare, you look beautiful in everything, so why worry about what dress you're wearing." She blushed. "Though, it'd be much less costly and much more eye-catching if you didn't wear anything." Clare scowled and stomped deeper into the store, Eli chuckling and following behind her.

Throwing himself into one of the chairs along the wall, Eli watched Clare as she browsed through prom dress. She picked out a few and gathered them up in her arms, turning to look at him.

"I'm going to try these on." Eli nodded briefly and Clare headed towards the dressing room, nearly tripping on the hem of one of the dresses that was dragging on the floor. Eli stifled a laugh and Clare turned, giving him a death glare before disappearing inside.

Bored, he began tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. People walked by the boutique and stared through the window at the emo-looking boy sitting by himself in a dress shop. He glared at them through the glass, trying to look at mentally disturbed as possible, and they eventually left. He laughed; he had always loved fooling people.

Clare stepped out of the dressing room and twirled around. Eli frowned and shook his head. The short, blue thin-strapped dress had too many frills for his liking. Her shoulders slumped and she went back into the dressing room, drawing the curtain closed.

As he waited for her to come back out, he glanced over some of the dresses on the rack, picking out a low-cut, short and tight black dress. Smirking, he went over to the dressing room, handing Clare the dress through the curtain. He waited for a moment before the dress came flying at him, the hanger narrowly missing his eye and scratching his cheek instead.

"Ouch!" Eli cried, his hand coming up to his cheek. "Come on Clare, just consider it."

"I'm _not_ wearing that to prom!" She shrieked.

"You don't have to wear it to prom. But if you put it on for me, I'd really appreciate it." He attempted to use his powers of persuasion on her. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

"No Eli," Clare said firmly. Eli pressed his lips together and poked his head into the dressing room. Shrieking again, in surprise this time, she threw her jeans at him and shoved him out, violently yanking the curtain shut.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the flying objects."

"Well, if you weren't trying to be a peeping Tom…"

"Clare, I've seen you in your _undergarments_ before." He was careful not to say the word bra or panties. Though they'd gotten to third base, she still got embarrassed when he talked about things like that.

"But we're in _public._ You can't always do whatever you want, you know." Eli rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Here are the jeans you decided to throw in my eyes." He thrust the jeans lpast the curtain and she took them from him. Sitting back down in his chair, he slumped down and folded his arms, his black leather jacket squeaking slightly.

He flipped his hair aside and it immediately fell back into his face.

He needed a haircut.

Eli reached up and brushed his hair aside, the cold metal of his skull ring briefly touching his forehead, just as Clare walked out of the dressing room again.

It was a long strapless red dress, sequins adorning the top half all the way around. The bottom half rippled outwards and just barely touched the ground.

"How does it look?" Clare asked Eli, tucking a curl behind her ear and looking at him hopefully. He scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I like it but…" he shook his head. "It's not the one. I'll know when you have the right one." Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how will you know what? You'll be speechless?" Eli smirked and placed a hand to his chest.

"Eli Goldsworthy is never speechless." Clare shook her head, smiling, and went back into the dressing room. Sighing heavily, Eli plucked his Blackberry out of his jacket pocket and began to text Adam.

_Hey Adam._

_ Hey Eli. What's up?_

_ Dress shopping with Clare. X(_

_ Don't forget to get matching shoes! :D_

_ Adam!_

_ Sorry. Lol, but this is exactly why I'm not going to prom._

_ You suck._

_ I know. So has she decided on a dress?_

_ Nope. Waiting for her to come back out in another dress. For all I know, this could take all day._

_ Alllll daaaayyyy…._

_ X( I hate you. _

_ Love you too._

"Clare!" Eli called out. "Can you hurry it…" His voice trailed off and caught in his throat when Clare stepped out of the dressing room wearing a new dress. This one was a purple, one-strapped dress. The strap gave way to the top of her dress, the fabric hugging her curves down to mid-thigh where it fanned out and became looser. One strip went from the bottom to mid-thigh, the fabric there translucent with sparkly purple flowers.

Clare smiled softly and blushed a bit as Eli sat there, his mouth gaping.

"I guess this is the one." She said quietly. He stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and bringing his lips to her ear.

"It's the one," he whispered, nipping at her earlobe and causing her to shiver. He moved his hands down to her hips and smiled at her.

"Purple it is then. But…that means you'll have to wear a purple tie to match." Eli rolled his eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome! Also, check out my profile for a picture of the final dress Clare chose! And follow me on Twitter at kadabrafreak890!**


	50. Prom Part 3

**A/N: Hola Eclare fans! I apologize for the very long wait. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out how I was going to write this chapter. But better late than never I guess. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eli had picked up Clare early on prom day, around 10:30 am so that the two of them could go eat breakfast together at IHOP. Eli ordered his usual; straight black coffee and a plate of blueberry pancakes. Clare had an omelet with cheese, ham, tomato and green peppers as well as a piece of buttered toast. Eli watched her, taking a sip of his coffee, as she cheerfully ate her omelet. She looked up, locking eyes with him.

"What?" She asked, beginning to blush. Eli, amused, lowered the mug from his lips and smiled.

"I'm just thinking about how beautiful you're going to look tonight." She smiled shyly, still blushing, and lowered her gaze to her lap.

"Thanks for going with me Eli," she murmured, twisting her abstinence ring on her finger. He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Who else would I go with? None of those other blonde bimbos at Degrassi are as pretty as you." He leaned across the table, whispering to her. "Besides, I much prefer brunettes." Clare's cheeks flamed up again and Eli laughed, taking another bite of his pancakes.

Prom was going to be amazing.

* * *

Eli fingered his guitar pick necklace briefly before buttoning up his white dress shirt. A purple tie was sprawled across his dresser, next to his rings. Picking it up, he looped it around his neck and tied it, tugging on the bottom slightly to make sure that it was tight. He and Clare had gone to this shop so that they could match her dress color and with his tie and vest.

The dark haired boy looked at himself in the mirror, studying his reflection, before smiling a little. He turned and picked his vest up off of his bed and shrugged it on, buttoning it and making sure that his tie was securely tucked inside. The tux jacket came next, completing his look. He swept his hair away from his eyes and looked at himself one last time in his mirror before pocketing his car keys and walking down the stairs.

"Oh! My baby boy! You look so handsome!" Eli rolled his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice and she enveloped him in a hug when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mom…"

"Your mom's right," Bullfrog said, approaching the stairs. "You do look great. But are you sure Clare wants you guys riding in Morty?" Eli nodded when his mother released him.

"She actually insisted on going in Morty. I was a bit surprised myself." He walked past his parents and headed towards the door. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Eli!" Cece called out. Eli turned briefly. She held up the camera in her hands and smiled. "Pictures!" Eli groaned, his shoulders dropping, and walked back to his parents.

* * *

A black hearse named Morty pulled up to Clare's house and the engine was cut. Eli stepped out, smoothing down his tuxedo, and closed the driver's door behind him, walking up to her front door. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, before knocking on the door.

A few moments later, the door swung open to reveal Clare's dad. He nodded curtly at Eli before stepping aside, allowing Eli to enter the house.

"Clare! Eli's here!" He called out. Eli looked up and his breath caught in his throat as Clare appeared and began descending the stairs. She was wearing the purple dress that they had bought when shopping, and instead of wearing her abstinence ring around her finger, she had it strung on a silver chain around her neck. She wore dangling silver earrings and a few bangles around her wrist. Her hair was in its usual curls and her make-up was fairly light; lip gloss, some mascara, blush, and light purple eye shadow.

"Wow Clare," Eli managed to choke out. She made her way over to him and intertwined their fingers. "You look…stunning." She smiled softly.

"You look great too." They stood there in Clare's foyer, smiling at each other until her dad cleared his throat, holding up his Nikon camera.

"Pictures?"

* * *

Clare gripped Eli's hand tightly as she looked around the ballroom and the giant mass of people on the dance floor. The lights were dimmed and stars hung from the ceiling and white lights were strung across the room. Near the center of the room sat a fountain, glowing brightly as it spewed water out of it.

"This is everything I thought it would be," Clare whispered. Eli smiled and tugged her to him, pressing his lips to hers. His thumb stroked her cheek softly and her arms slowly slid around his neck. They pulled apart, smiling.

"Come on," Eli said, grabbing her wrist. "Let's dance." He pulled her onto the dance floor.

Who knew Eli was such a good dancer? He and Clare danced to songs that had actual moves, songs that didn't have moves, just plain weird songs, and of course—slow danced. During those, his hands would rest on her hips and hers around his neck. He would whisper the lyrics to the song into her ear, his voice low and husky, and make her shiver. They kissed and laughed and danced—they made the night everything they wanted it to be.

And that's all that mattered.

Eli pulled up to Clare's house and turned off Morty. He got out and went over to the passenger's side, opening the door and helping Clare out. They walked in silence up to her front door, where the porch lights were on. Clare turned to Eli, tucking a curl behind her ear, and smiled.

"Tonight was…amazing. Thank you for everything." She leaned forward and kissed him, nibbling on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and his tongue slid into her mouth, clashing with her own tongue.

"Clare." The two pulled apart to see her dad standing at the door, looking impatient. Clare blushed a bit and stood on her toes to whisper in Eli's ear.

"I love you."

And with that, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing inside her house, leaving Eli standing on her doorstep, staring at the closed door in front of him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Reviews make me VERY happy! And a picture of Clare's dress is on my profile! :) Ideas for future fics welcome! :)**


	51. Tense Muscles

**A/N: Hello Eclare fans! I'm back with another oneshot! This idea came from superfresh. Thanks so much for the wonderful idea! I hope it turned out the way you wanted!**

* * *

**Tense Muscles**

"Aren't you the one who's normally blindfolded?" Eli rubbed his eyes through the bandana that was tied over them. He didn't like not knowing where he was going.

Now he knew how Clare felt.

"Eli, stop whining." Clare took one hand off the wheel and intertwined her fingers with Eli's. He smiled.

"Hey, hey. Both hands on the wheel Edwards. That's the way Morty likes it."

"Whining." Clare said in a sing-song voice. Eli sighed and tried to relax a little. His face contorted as he rotated his shoulders and his muscles pinched together. Lately he had been really tense and Clare had noticed that when hands were roaming places.

Eli slowly lifted a hand to his blindfold so he could slip it off but Clare yelled, startling him and causing him to drop his hands and clench the seat as Morty swerved a bit.

"Alright alright," he muttered, his heart slamming against his ribcage. "I'll leave the damn blindfold on. Just keep Morty on the road." Clare smiled and patted his stiff arm.

"Good. You wouldn't want me to crash your baby, right?" Eli groaned.

"Don't even joke like that."

* * *

Clare's hands sat on Eli's hips as she steered him towards their destination, the blindfold still covering his eyes. Eli smiled and covered her hands with his own, allowing his girlfriend to push him gently towards wherever they were going.

"Watch out, there's a step." Eli lifted a Converse clad foot and stepped up onto the sidewalk, the chains hanging from his jeans clinking together. Clare took a hand off of his hip to open the door in front of them, the bell ringing, and ushered Eli inside, following close behind him.

"Okay, you can take off your blindfold now." Eli slipped the blindfold off of his eyes and

his mouth dropped.

"C-clare," he sputtered, glancing around the room decorated with warm colors and dimmed lights. "Why are we in a...spa?"

"Because." Clare sidled up to him and batted her eyelashes. "You need to relax some and I thought this was the perfect way."

"I don't really do spas…" He trailed off as she walked up to the desk, talking to the lady and checking them in. She sat in a chair on the other side of the room and beckoned Eli over. He pressed his lips together and went to sit next to her.

A few minutes later, a man emerged from the door on the far side of the room, spotting Clare and smiling widely.

"Clare-bear!" He held his arms out for a hug. Clare grinned and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Eli raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

"Hi Zeke."

"I must say, Clare, you look beautiful today." She pulled back from the hug and looked down, blushing. Eli narrowed his eyes and stared at Zeke. His blonde hair was cut short, and he wore a form-fitting white v-neck. Eli figured that he must work out daily because his muscles were so large and it looked like if he moved too much, he'd rip his shirt. His black slacks were wrinkle-free and his white Nike's were void of dirt or scuffs.

Zeke pulled Clare into his side and kissed the top of her head. Eli clenched his fists as he watched.

"Zeke, this is my boyfriend Eli." The blonde smiled at Eli and stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you!" Eli slowly extended his hand and they shook.

"Yeah. Um…you too." Clare looked up at Zeke, smiling.

"Ready?"

"Sure am. Right this way!" Clare and Eli followed Zeke down the hallway, past the closed curtains and the sauna. He led them into an open room, giving them towels to change into, and left, closing the curtain behind himself.

"Clare, I don't know about this." Eli said quietly as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Trust me Eli."

* * *

Eli groaned as skilled hands massaged his back.

"Yeah. Right there." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the massage, just enjoying it and forgetting that it was a man whose hands were dancing along his spine. Clare was right, this did feel good and he could feel his tense muscles unwinding.

"Oh, Zeke. Mmm, yeah. That feels really nice." Suddenly, Eli wasn't enjoying his massage so much anymore. Just the thought of another man's hands on Clare made his blood boil. And the fact that she was enjoying it and making those noises…it made the situation even worse. He tried to close his eyes and ignore it, but the sighs and moans tumbling from Clare's lips made it impossible.

"Alright, stop!" Eli yelled. His masseuse's hands suddenly came to a halt on his back and Eli rolled on his side, glaring at Zeke. "Take your hands off of her! I don't appreciate you trying to steal my girlfriend from me and only _I_ get to make her make sounds like that!" Both Clare and Zeke smiled, and then Zeke started laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Eli growled. Clare chuckled.

"It kind of is. Eli…Zeke is gay." Eli glanced between Clare and Zeke and laid back down.

"Carry on." He muttered meekly.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by again Clare-bear! I'm glad I could help you and your boyfriend." Clare hugged Zeke again and Eli stood awkwardly against the wall, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Eli, say bye to Zeke," Clare sung, amusement in her voice.

"Bye," Eli murmured. Zeke grinned and clapped a hand onto Eli's no-longer-tense back.

"Goodbye Elijah. Oh, and don't worry. I'm not going to steal Clare. I've got my own." He winked at Eli and Eli smiled nervously.

Well, at least his back wasn't hurting anymore.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	52. Longing

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been writing a novel for the month of July, and I'll be doing another in August, but I'll try to post when I can. I just saw the Eclare episode for Now or Never, and I have to say, it was amazing, as much as I didn't want to like Cake. I'm interested to see how everything plays out.**

**I know I don't usually do oneshots that relate to the show, but this is one. Very very minute spoiler, so if you're paranoid, don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Longing**

Therapy. Anti-anxiety medications. A leg brace. A cane.

All things that were part of the new Eli.

The Eli that Clare fell in love with was no longer here.

He had told Clare that he couldn't feel anything, which was only partially true. When he talked to her, for those few fleeting moments, he felt something clawing at his heart. It made his chest hurt and sent a throbbing pain shooting through his body. He could feel happiness, or sadness or anger.

He just felt…empty.

Eli walked around like a skeleton of his former self…well, a cracked and broken skeleton. Somewhere deep down, he was the Eli that caught Clare's wrist when she tried to leave the hospital room; the Eli that loved Clare and would do anything to keep her with him.

That Eli wasn't around anymore.

He lay on his bed, his broken leg propped up with pillows, and opened his photo album. He glanced briefly at the photos of him and Julia, and flipped the page to get to the ones of him and Clare. Pictures of them on numerous dates, goofing around and just enjoying each other's presence. Again, he felt something clawing at his heart, some emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. He flipped the page one more time and suddenly he knew what emotion was eating him from the inside out.

Longing.

As he stared at the picture of him and Clare kissing, he knew that he wanted Clare back, there was no denying it. He wanted to be the only one who got to hold her, touch her and kiss her. He wanted to be the one that she ran to when something went wrong. He wanted to be the one that she gave herself up to.

Eli snapped the book shut and took a deep breath, beginning to use the breathing techniques his therapist had taught him to use when too many emotions began swimming around in his head.

He needed some more meds.

He heaved himself off of his bed and grabbed the cane leaning against the wall, his fingers closing around the skull on the top. He hobbled out of the room, failing to notice that the album had fallen off of his bed, hitting the floor and falling open to the page of him and Clare kissing.

She didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let go. In both their hearts, they wanted to be together.

Eclare was endgame.

And deep down, they both knew it.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome! :D Ideas also welcome.**


	53. No More Manipulation

**A/N: Hey guys, back again! I apologize for not posting in a while; I've been working on a novel for the month of July, but I finished a few days early, so I decided to crank one out for you guys. This is loosely based on the episode that aired yesterday, Dirt off your Shoulder P2. There's a TEENY, TINY spoiler, so if you care a lot, don't read this. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and hopefully I'll have more to share with you guys. :)**

* * *

**No More Manipulation**

He looked the girl in the eyes, through the thin, stylish frames that were her glasses. He looked at her beaming face and took a breath, preparing himself to speak.

"I want to get over her." He sounded breathless, as if he had just ran four miles and was trying to have a sensible conversation. The quirky girl cocked her head a bit, her pigtails flopping around, and stared back at the troubled boy.

"I can help with that."

* * *

Eli sat on the bench, his hands tightly gripping the pale yellow skull that adorned the top of his cane, his head resting on his hands.

What was he doing here? He should be in school, pretending to learn and working on the play, his anti-anxiety meds in his breastpocket. Instead, he was here, skipping with Imogen, who had his anxiety pills tucked away safely as she did who knows what in some thrift shop.

He suddenly felt a presence beside him and he looked up to see Imogen dressed in a flora skirt and light jean jacket, her hair up with a headband tightly wrapped around her head. Eli scrambled to his feet and looked her up and down.

"Hi," she said, her voice bubbly and happy. "I'm Clare Edwards." Eli clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on his cane. "Go ahead Eli," Imogen said soothingly, so much so that it was hypnotizing. "Let Clare know what you're thinking."

"I love you Clare," he choked out, squeezing his cane harder.

"I never loved you," she said simply, a slight smile on her face. Almost like she was…enjoying putting him down.

"Don't lie to me Clare. We both loved each other." 'Clare' shook her head.

"I never loved you. I just used you, manipulated you, and then tossed you away." Eli cocked his head a bit, his eyebrows knit together behind his dark bangs. His mouth opened like he was going to say something, but no words came out.

"Go ahead Eli, just let it out." Eli took a step back and pointed the skull on his cane at Imogen.

"Clare's not the manipulating one. You are." She blinked a few times and put up her hands, shaking her head.

"No no Eli. I'm not trying to help you."

"You're not. You're manipulating me and turning me against Clare. You said you're helping me get over her when you're just making me hate her."

"Eli," Imogen began to say, feigning concern. "You've got it all wrong."

"No, Imogen. _You've _got it all wrong. I'm not going to be your puppet on strings anymore. I'm done."

And with that, Eli turned around and walked away.

* * *

Clare sat on her couch, legs folded under herself as she watched TV. She flipped through the channels, attempting to find something on that wasn't a romance and didn't include kissing. Because every time she saw a kiss, she thought of the one she shared with Jake. It was nice; his breath was fresh and his lips were soft, but something was missing. Something that was there _every_ time that she and Eli had kissed.

A spark.

Clare sighed and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud knock at her front door. Heaving herself off of the couch, she went to answer the door.

And was very surprised to see Eli on the other side.

He looked drained—mentally and physically. His hand clutched his cane so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. She tucked an auburn curl behind her ear and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Clare." He spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can we talk?" She stepped aside and Eli hobbled inside. Clare watched him make his way into her living room before closing the front door and following him inside. She took a seat next to him on her couch, though not as close as she normally would have. Her eyes watched him carefully as he took deep breaths, readying himself to speak.

"You remember that girl Imogen, right?" When his voice came out, it sounded ragged and uneven. Clare gave a curt nod and waited for him to continue. "Well, she said she could help me. I was having writer's block, and I needed to be able to write the play. She told me that my anti-anxiety pills were probably stifling my creativity, so I made her hold them for me, and I was able to write the play. Good, right?" Clare wasn't sure if she should speak, so she just nodded.

"But Clare, I'm still not over you, and not being together anymore and seeing you with…Jake…it was just tearing me apart. So, I told Imogen that I wanted to get over you." Clare frowned, the corners of her mouth turning down a bit. "She said she could help. I was so desperate, I was all for it. But when she dressed up and pretended to be you, saying that you never loved me, I lost it."

"Eli," Clare whispered, putting her hand on his leg.

"Clare, we had something special. I know it wasn't just me. But Julia's death messed me up. When we broke up, I finally began to get the help I needed. I started to get better Clare, but Imogen messed that all up."

"I want to get better, be better. For you Clare. I want to be with you." Eli looked at her with sad eyes, pleading. "Please Clare. I know we can make this work."

"We can try Eli. We can try again as long as you promise to get help." Eli nodded, his dark brown hair flopping around.

"I promise to try." The room fell silent again and they both looked down into their own laps.

"So," Eli began to say. "How was kissing Jake?" Clare swallowed hard and her eyes flickered back up to look at him.

"You know about that?" Eli looked back up at her with unwavering eyes.

"You know Degrassi. Word spreads fast." Clare sighed and nodded.

"It was a kiss. Just a normal kiss."

"So you didn't like it?"

"I liked it, but…" she trailed off, placing her hand on his cheek and leaning closer to him. "I'd like this a lot better." Eli's eyes flickered closed and Clare pressed her lips to his. Eli's loosened his grip on the cane and it clattered to the floor as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and pressing his lips harder to hers.

It was like the beginning of their relationship all over again.

But this time, it would never end.

* * *

**Reviews would make me SUPER happy! :D**


	54. Back to the Future

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with more! So this one is based loosely off of the promo for tomorrows episode, so if you haven't seen it and you're paranoid either GO LOOK IT UP OR DON'T READ!...But I would appreciate your views! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Back to the Future**

Eli sat in the back corner of the theater room, which was buzzing with other students anxiously waiting for Movie Night to begin. He had been without his cane, seeing as his leg had healed and his leg brace was taken off. Combing his bangs out of his eyes with his fingers, he glanced down to the front row, where he saw Jake with the head of Degrassi's newspaper staff—Katie was it?

He frowned, his dark eyebrows knitting together. Lately he had seen Jake and Clare hanging out, a rumor had it that they were dating. Perhaps rumor was wrong.

Quickly, Eli shrugged off the thought. He really didn't need to be thinking about Clare right now. He was trying to get over her and obsessing over who she was or wasn't dating wouldn't help. His fingers grasped for the bottle of anti-anxiety medications sitting in his breast pocket and he pulled it out, opening the cap and popping one into his mouth. Imogen may have convinced him to stop taking them, but something didn't feel right.

Hating Clare didn't feel right.

He tucked them back into his pocket and folded his hands in his lap, leaning back against the wall. Why was he even here? He didn't have a date, and he really didn't want to see _Back to the Future_ for the fiftieth time, even though that movie was his life when he was younger.

"Jake?" Eli looked up to see Clare, staring down at Katie and Jake in the front row. All other heads in the room turned as well, watching the fuming girl. She stomped down to where they were sitting, gaping at the two.

Katie arched a perfect eyebrow and smiled smugly at Clare.

"What's wrong? Oh, were you the one who you said Jake was 'involved with someone?'" Clare turned, looking for an answer from Jake, who threw his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I never said we were exclusive."

"N-never said we were exclusive?" Clare sputtered, her hands curled into tight fists. "I told you what happened with Eli and you know how fragile I am right now, and you decide it's okay to go frolicking around with Katie?" Katie slipped her hand into Jake's and laced their fingers together, holding their entwined hands for Clare to see.

"Oh, hm. Would you look at that? We're holding hands." Now, even from the back row, Eli could clearly see that tears were running down Clare's face.

"I can't believe you!" She screamed, bolting out of the theater room with tears falling from her eyes. Without hesitation, Eli ran after her, leaving to quickly to see Jake pull his hand from Katie's.

When Eli stepped outside, he didn't immediately see Clare, but he followed the sounds of her soft sobs. Turning a corner, he saw her slumped against a pale yellow wall, her head in her hands. He ran over and dropped to his knees, and when he put his arms around her, she surprised him by curling into his body.

She cried softly into his red Degrassi polo, staining it with her tears and makeup. He whispered soft words into her ear, stroking her auburn hair. Harsh footsteps were suddenly heard against the linoleum floors and Jake turned the corner, stopping short and staring at the two on the floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he was able to say anything, Eli interrupted him.

"Go away," he growled, his jaw clenched. He would've gotten up and clocked him, but he still had Clare in his arms, and she was more important at the moment. Both boys were surprised when Clare pulled away from Eli's chest and spoke.

"I don't want to see you right now. Leave me alone." Jake pressed his lips together, and turned, heading back towards the theater room.

"Clare…" Eli began to say softly, still in comforting mode. His black leather jacket squeaked slightly when Clare moved against him.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I really just want to watch the movie?" She bit her lip, something that she did that always got Eli's heart racing. "Will you watch it with me?"

Eli guessed he could see _Back to the Future_ one last time.

He nodded and smiled, helping her up from the floor. They walked into the theater room together, which was already dark with the previews beginning to play. Eli sat down in the corner and patted the seat next to him, ushering Clare to come sit. She gave him a weak smile and sat down, scooting closer and laying her head on his shoulder.

Maybe Eclare was endgame after all.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome! Also, follow me on twitter kadabrafreak890**


	55. Mother's Intuition

**A/N: Hello Eclare fans! I'm back with another oneshot! This one's kinda sad, so brace yourself. Oh, and go check out my Eclare oneshot called 'Screwing Around.' Be warned though, that one's pretty spicy. :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mother's Intuition**

Clare groaned and rolled over when she felt movement at the end of the bed. The auburn haired woman sat up, rubbing her eyes, and watched her husband tie his tie.

"Good morning Eli." She said sleepily, smiling. Eli turned and grinned at her, moving to her side of the bed.

"How is my beautiful wife this fine morning?" He leaned down to kiss her cheek, his tie tickling her bare shoulders, and placed his hand on her ever-growing-five-month-pregnant stomach. "And how's my little princess?" He kissed her stomach as well, and smiled again before going to stand in front of the mirror to make sure his tie was tied correctly.

"Your little princess is a boy." Clare slipped out of bed and moved to stand behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek to his back.

"Yeah, don't think so." Eli chuckled, tightening his tie and folding the collar of his black polo down over it.

"Call it mother's intuition." The dark haired man turned and placed his hands on his wife's hips, running his thumbs along the curves of her rounding stomach.

"We'll see about that next week when we find out the gender." He cupped her chin in his hands and pressed his lips to hers gently and lovingly.

"Daddy! Stop kissing mommy, we're going to be late!" Their five year old daughter Lenore jumped up and down in the doorway, her dark hair flying around her head. She brought the strap of her pink Hello Kitty backpack to her lips and gnawed on the end of the piece of cloth. The couple pulled away from each other and smiled at their daughter. Eli knelt down in front of her and tugged the cord out of her month.

"Lenore, what did I tell you about that?" She grinned, her blue eyes flashing with amusement, and wiggled her loose front tooth with her tongue.

"Sorry daddy." She slipped her hand into his and tugged, trying to get him to move along. "We have to go now. I'm going to be late to school!" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright princess. Go wait by the front door and I'll be ready in a minute." Lenore slipped past her dad and into her parents room, hugging her mother.

"Bye mommy!" Clare smiled and hugged her daughter back.

"Bye Lenore." The five year old rubbed her mom's stomach and whispered 'bye baby' before hurdling down the stairs screaming 'school, school!' Eli watched her figure disappear and stood up, turning back to his wife.

"So much energy," he said with a chuckle. Clare smiled softly at Eli and grabbed his suit jacket, handing it to him.

"You should go. You're going to be late for school."

"Degrassi is going to eat me alive, Clare. You know how they are there."

"Eli, if you show them respect, they'll respect you." She patted his chest and looked into his eyes. "You're a great teacher." Eli smirked and kissed his wife again.

"Thanks. I'll see you when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her before slipping his coat onto his shoulders and grabbing his black leather briefcase, leaving the room and padding down the stairs. Clare heard the jingle of car keys and the slam of their front door, and then all was quiet.

Clare smiled to herself. All she wanted was a nice, relaxing afternoon.

* * *

"Alright guys. I hope you slackers studied, otherwise you're screwed. I made this test impossible." Eli chuckled to himself as his class groaned, most of them slamming their heads onto their desks. For the few who didn't, Eli mouthed 'not really,' making them smile.

Eli pulled the tests from a manila folder on his desk, feeling the stares of the love-struck teenage girls in the back row, and walked through the aisles of his class, handing a test to each student. Bidding his students good luck by writing on the board in scraggly handwriting, Eli took a seat behind his desk and propped his feet up as he watched his students begin their tests.

Time slowly ticked by in the quiet room, and Eli's eyes soon began to droop shut. He tried to stay awake. Lunch was next and he wasn't very hungry, so he could sleep then. But he couldn't help himself and his eyes fell shut.

But a sudden noise made them snap back open.

The door to Eli's classroom swung open quickly, the doorknob slamming against the wall. The sound jolted Eli awake and he bolted out of his seat, steadying himself against the chalkboard. He and his students looked up to see Adam standing in the doorway, his eyes wide with fear.

"Eli! You have to go to the hospital! Something's happened!"

"Adam, what the…I'm kind of in the middle of a class dude. My kids are taking a test."

"It's Clare!" Eli's heart stopped and his knees almost gave out on him. "Eli, go!" The Degrassi teacher grabbed his car keys and bolted out of the room and down the hall. Suddenly realizing something, Adam poked his head back into the hall and yelled to his best friend.

"Wait! You don't have a substitute!" Eli turned around, his feet still carrying him backwards.

"You can do it! You've subbed before, right?" He pushed open the front doors to the school and sprinted to his car. Adam watched his best friend disappear and pressed his lips together, stepping back into Eli's classroom and closing the door softly behind himself. All the students were staring at him as he stood there. He clapped his hands together and smiled nervously.

"So um…keep testing."

* * *

Eli ran down the halls of the hospital, his feet slamming against the linoleum floors as he searched for his wife's room.

212. 213. 214.

He skidded to a stop at 215 and pushed the door open to see Clare sitting in bed, her head in her hands and her wrist bandaged.

"Clare!" He called out, his voice frantic. He ran to her bedside and gently pulled her hands away from her face to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked her, eyeing her bandaged wrist. Clare grabbed his hands in a vice grip, sobs wracking her body.

"L-lenore left her B-barbie car on the stairs and I s-slipped on it and fell."

"But you didn't break anything right? You're okay." She held up her bandaged wrist for him to see.

"S-sprained my wrist. But E-eli, that's not all."

"What?" He asked, his voice soft.

"They couldn't find the heartbeat Eli. I-I killed our baby!" She choked out a sob and her head fell to her hands again as she cried.

"Oh my god," Eli murmured, sitting on Clare's bed and gathering her in his arms. "It's okay Clare, it's going to be okay." She clung to his chest, her hands gripping fist-fulls of his shirt.

"How can you say that?" She asked him, her voice still unsteady and her body still shaking. "I killed our baby." Eli tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead.

"It was an accident. You didn't mean to. I wanted that baby as much as you, but you're still alive and that's what matters. We can make more babies, Clare. We can't make more you's." Eli held his crying wife in his arms, tears running down his own cheeks as well.

How could this happen? But there was an even bigger question.

What were they going to tell Lenore?

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	56. Mother's Intuition Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a continuation of my last oneshot, so if you haven't read the first part, go back and read it. Otherwise, you'll be very confused.**

**Eclare on the show is getting shaken up. I know it seems like they'll never get back together, but you guys have to keep faith. Eli WILL get help, and Eclare WILL get back together. **

**Anyway, enjoy this oneshot!**

* * *

**Mother's Intuition Part 2**

Lenore hopped into her parents dark blue minivan, pulling the door shut behind herself. Instead of riding the bus home, they had come to pick her up.

"Hi daddy," she said with a cheery smile, leaning up to the front and kissing Eli's cheek. She dropped her Hello Kitty backpack on the floor and scooted over to the middle seat, realizing that her mother was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Mommy? Mommy, I thought you were at home?" She buckled her seat belt and put her hands on her knees, waiting for one of her parents to say something. Clare opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again when tears started to slide down her pale cheeks. Eli reached over and laced her fingers with his, squeezing her hand encouragingly.

"Mommy…" Lenore's words trailed off when she saw her mom crying. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Eli took a deep breath and twisted around in the driver's seat to face his daughter, his face twisted into a grim smile.

"Princess, something happened, but I can't tell you now. I'll tell you when we get home, alright?" Lenore stared back at her father, her eyes flickering down, and nodded once at him. He reached back and patted her knee before turning back around, starting the car and heading home.

* * *

Eli pulled his five year old daughter into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Clare sat next to the two of them on the couch, her hands resting on her stomach, her wrist still bandaged.

"Daddy," Lenore said softly, her small hands on top of her father's. "Why is mommy sad? What happened?" He took a deep breath and launched into his story.

"Mommy was home by herself when we were both at school. She fell down the stairs and hurt herself. And sometimes, when mommys have babies in their stomachs and they hurt themselves, the baby gets lost."

"Lost?" Lenore gasped, her eyes wide. "But can't they find the baby again?" Eli shook his head, wiping at his watering eyes.

"No, princess. The baby is very lost. They can't find him. So mommy isn't having a baby anymore." Lenore balled her hands into fists.

"No! You're lying daddy!" Eli shook his head sadly. "No! Mommy, why weren't you more careful?" She screeched, her face red and tears running down her cheeks. Clare swallowed hard and spoke.

"I-I slipped on a toy baby."

"A toy..?" Lenore's lips quivered and she burst into tears. "This is all my fault! My baby brother or sister is gone and it's my fault." Eli cradled her daughter in his arms as she wailed, her tears soaking his shirt. "Mommy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He hugged her, kissing her forehead and smoothing down her dark hair.

"It's okay princess," he murmured, hugging her tighter. "It was an accident."

"I'm so sorry daddy," she sobbed, clinging to him. "I'm so so sorry."

* * *

Eli and Clare slipped under the covers in their pajamas, the only light in the room was that of the nightstand lamp. The dark haired man scooted close to his wife, spooning her body and wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe we're not having a baby. If I wasn't so careless…"

"Clare, you weren't careless. It was an accident." He kissed her neck. "I'm just glad you're okay." She turned to face her husband and kissed him softly.

"I love you," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

"I love you too." She cuddled into his body, her head resting on his chest. His steady heartbeat flooded her ears, making her feel safe.

"I wonder if our baby was a boy or a girl." Clare bit her lip, her smile slowly fading.

"A girl. No doubt about it." She shook her head.

"No. We had a little man on the way." Eli smiled and kissed his wife, his hands running along her body. The kiss seemed to last forever—he didn't want to let her go. If he kept her in his arms forever, she'd never get hurt again.

He was the man of the family. He was supposed to protect them.

But he failed.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! :)**


	57. Protecting His Family

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Eclare oneshot! So before I get into things...who really liked that beautiful Eclare scene in the finale? God, it was great. :D Anyway, this is a continuation off of Mother's Intuition, so if you haven't read that, go do so. **

* * *

**Protecting His Family**

Lenore bounded into the house, her long black hair flying behind her and she dropped her backpack on the floor as she ran into the living room. Eli and Clare followed behind her, their fingers linked together, and the dark haired man leaned down, scooping up his daughter's backpack from the floor and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Princess, what did I tell you about leaving your things in the floor?" They joined their daughter in the living room and Eli tossed the pink Hello Kitty backpack onto the couch beside her.

"Sorry daddy." Lenore leaned forward and reached for the remote, but Clare grabbed it up before she could get there, waving it around in her hand.

"Nuh-uh. Homework comes first." The five year old's shoulders slumped and her bottom lip jutted out.

"But mommy!" She whined, her fingers digging into the leather couch. "It's Friday."

"If you finish before daddy fixes dinner, then you get to pick the movie for movie night." Lenore's eyes widened and she jumped off of the couch, grabbing her backpack and carrying it to the kitchen table with her. She plopped down in a chair and unzipped her backpack, pulling out a Barbie folder. Eli watched his daughter with a soft smile on his face, and kissed his wife's cheek before heading into the kitchen to fix dinner for his family.

* * *

**11 months earlier**

It had been a week since Eli and Clare found out that their child was no longer living. The doctor explained to them that Clare could naturally give birth to the stillborn in two weeks, or she could get induced so she gave birth then and there. The couple decided to naturally give birth, which took a bit of convincing from Eli.

The day that Clare was supposed to give birth, Eli took a day off of work, requesting Adam to substitute his class.

"Baby, we need to go to the hospital." He sat down next to his wife on the couch and took her hand. She remained still, her eyes focused on the wall opposite her.

"I can't do this, Eli. I can't give birth to the baby I killed."

"You can do this." He tilted her chin towards him and kissed her gently. "You have to." Tears spilled out of her eyes, and Eli wiped them away.

"I can't, I can't."

"I'll be there with you. You can do this." He led her to his car, with her still protesting softly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clare gripped Eli's hand harder and squeezed her eyes shut.

"E-eli, I don't want to see this baby. I don't want to see the life I destroyed." She let out a scream and pushed.

"You're doing well Mrs. Goldsworthy, just a bit more." The doctor disappeared back under the sheets.

"Clare baby, you won't have to see. It wasn't your fault, just a little more and it'll be over." She took a few quick breaths and screamed again, pushing harder.

"It's not going to be over, ever!" She said through gritted teeth, still breathing heavily. "I'm never going to forget, Eli, never!" Clare pressed her fingernails into Eli's hand and squeezed it so hard that she cut off the blood flow to his fingers. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she gave a final push and released the baby from her body. The auburn haired lady collapsed back onto the hospital bed and gasped for air, her eyes still squeezed shut.

The room was silent. There was no crying baby, no happy tears, just absolute silence. Eli kissed his wife's forehead after pushing her slightly sweaty curls out of her eyes.

"You did good Clare. I love you." Eli tried not to think about the doctor leaving the room with a thick blanket in his arms.

"I killed our baby, Eli. I killed him." He rubbed the back of his wife's hand and lifted it to his mouth, pressing his lips softly against it.

"No. No you didn't."

* * *

"I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you! Thank you! Sam I am!" With a smile, Eli shut the book and looked at Lenore, whose eyelids were drooping shut.

"Thanks for reading my book daddy."

"Anything for you princess." He kissed her forehead and pulled the pink covers over her. "Goodnight." She snuggled under the covers, her black hair fanned out around her, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight daddy." Eli flicked the lights off on his way out and pulled the door up, leaving only a crack in it. Silently, he made his way down the hall and into the master bedroom, which he shared with Clare. She walked out of the bathroom in her cotton nightgown as soon as he stepped in, and without a second though, he strode over to her and kissed her hard. She was taken by surprise, but immediately kissed him back, her arms looping around his neck and his hands resting on her waist.

"What's this all about?" Clare asked when she broke the kiss, breathing heavily.

"I think it's time for another little princess to join the family." A smile snuck onto his wife's face and she pulled him to her and kissed him again.

As his lips pressed against hers, Eli knew that his time he'd protect his family.

At all costs.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	58. Season of Romance

**A/N: Hey guys! So guess who's birthday it is...yes, it's Will Smith's birthday. And mine too! :D As my present to you guys, I wrote this little oneshot. I'm also planning on writing a Halloween themed oneshot, so watch out for that.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Season of Romance**

Clare curled up on her couch with her laptop in her lap, tucking her legs beneath herself. She was alone for the day—her mom was out with Glen and she hadn't heard from her dad in a long while—so she'd have the house all for herself. This would give her some much needed time to unwind and do something she hadn't had time for in a while—write fan-fiction. With a smile on her face, she opened Microsoft Word and began to type.

As Clare typed away on her couch, a soft wind blew and leaves fell from trees outside of her house. It was fall now, and temperatures were beginning to drop. Orange and yellow leaves littered her front yard and tumbled around in the street.

Because she wasn't be expecting any visitors for a while, the only thing Clare was wearing was a flimsy turquoise blue tank top and white boy shorts. Heat from the air vents blew on her at a steady rate, warming her body. She tucked an auburn curl behind her ear before continuing to type.

* * *

Eli pulled up to Clare's house and cut Morty's engine. It was a brisk Saturday afternoon, and Eli had nothing to do. So of course, he decided to pay an unexpected visit to his beautiful girlfriend. A lopsided grin on his face, he stepped out of his trusty black hearse and made his way up to her front door, rapping on it softly before tucking his hands into his warm pockets.

A few moments later, the door slowly peeked open and Clare popped her head out, smiling when she saw him.

"Eli. What are you doing here?" He smirked at her.

"I wanted to come see my girlfriend. Is that a crime now?" She laughed the laugh that he loved and opened the door all the way to let him in. He walked inside to her living room, sitting down on her couch and peering at the Word document she had open on her laptop that was now resting on the coffee table. The dark haired boy heard the front door click shut and Clare entered the living room, her arms folded across her chest.

Eli raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down, a smirk on his lips.

"My my Clare. Isn't a little chilly for such an outfit?" She glanced down at her clothing and blushed a bit, only now realizing how skimpy her clothes were.

"I should go put on some pants," she murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear and turning to leave the room.

"Oh no you don't." Eli grabbed her wrist and tugged her down into his lap, smiling at her. "This is a no-pants zone." She rolled her eyes.

"Then you can't wear pants either." Eli shrugged.

"Fine." He moved Clare from his lap and stood up, unbuckling his belt and pushing his skinny jeans off of his hips and down his legs. Clare covered her mouth with her hands and tried to hide her blush, to no avail. She didn't think he'd actually do it.

"Okay, done!" He announced, turning to allow Clare to get a good look at his Spiderman boxers. She giggled at his choice.

"Nice underwear Eli."

"Thanks. You too." He sat back down, his pants still discarded on the floor, and pulled Clare back into his lap.

"So what do you want to do Eli?" She asked her boyfriend, shifting a bit in his lap. It was hard to focus on thinking when there were only two pieces of thin fabric separating their lower regions. Her face burned red at the thought and she was glad that her back was to Eli. He wrapped his arms around her and perched his chin on her shoulder.

"You can go ahead and finish what you were working on. I don't want you to stop just because I got here." He nodded towards her unfinished fanfiction and smiled. Clare leaned forward and grabbed her laptop, her fingers closing around the edges, and pulled it into her lap.

Eli placed a soft kiss on her neck as she began to type again, making her smile.

"Hey Clare?"

"Yeah Eli?"

"I love you." Still smiling, she turned in his lap to face him.

"I love you too." She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

Fall—the season of romance.

* * *

**Yay! By the way, I got the superhero underwear idea from my friend, Layton H.D. Kedd, who gave me superhero boxers for my birthday. I'm wearing them tomorrow. :3**

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	59. Denim

**A/N: Hey all! I apologize for not having written a oneshot in a while. I've been kinda busy and also I couldn't think of a decent idea. But alas, here I am. :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Denim**

"God dammit!" Eli yelled, standing up and chucking the Xbox controller at Adam's couch. With his lips curled into a frown, he sat back down next to his best friend and folded his arms. "This is a stupid game," he muttered, staring at the screen that had announced Adam as the winner.

Adam had still been complaining about being the third wheel, making both Eli and Clare feel bad about themselves, so they decided that Eli spending an afternoon with his best friend instead of his girlfriend would be a good idea. They had been planted in the Torres' basement for the past three hours playing Marvel . Unfortunately, the Adam to Eli win ratio was about7 to 4, and it was pissing Eli off, especially since he was usually the one winning.

"Admit it Eli. You suck now."

"I don't suck!" Eli hissed, glaring at Adam. "You just…got lucky."

"Got lucky 4 times in a row?" Adam turned Eli's smirk against him, and laughed. The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and blew a steady stream of cool air from his lips.

"Yeah. We're going again." Eli grabbed his controller again, and was about to restart the game when his phone vibrated in his pocket, awfully close to other places, and made him stiffen. "Hang on." He fished his Blackberry out of his pocket and checked the screen to see that it was a text from Clare.

_hi Eli. R u having fun w/Adam?_

_i wish i could say i was. he keeps kicking my ass._

_aw. poor Eli is losing his touch. :3_

_knock it off Clare. i am not._

_are 2._

_i am not arguing with you right now about this. later we shall. meet me at the dot at 5:30?_

_sure. :P i love you._

_i love you too._

"Eli, quit texting Clare so I can kick your ass some more." Eli tossed his phone behind him onto the couch and grabbed the black Xbox controller.

"It's on now. Let's go."

* * *

"So how many times did Adam beat you?" Clare asked, smiling smugly at him from her spot across the table, her fingers drumming softly against the side of her coffee cup. Eli sighed.

"Like, 12."

"Out of how many?" He glared at Clare and the corner of his mouth twitched when he saw her trying too hard to look innocent.

Damn. It was so cute.

"Like…20."

"Wow Eli. Adam's right. You do suck."

"I do not!" Eli protested, grabbing a fry from the plate in front of them and popping it into his mouth. "I'm just out of practice."

"So, code for 'Yeah, I do suck.'"

"Come on, you're killing me here Clare. Lay off a bit." She smiled and took a sip of her Mocha Frap.

"Fine," she replied simply, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him. A smile slowly snuck its way onto Eli's face and he leaned across the table, pressing his lips to hers. He tasted the cold coffee drink on her mouth.

He pulled back slowly, teasing her, and intertwined their fingers.

"Random question Clare."

"Hm?"

"Have you seen that Target commercial with the guy playing piano and singing about denim?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Have I ever. I hate that commercial. That song is so annoying."

Was it now?

Eli slapped some bills down onto the table and stood up, grabbing Clare's hand and tugging her out the door.

* * *

"Eli, why are we in Target?"

"Because I like shopping. Duh." She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed, slipping her hand into his as they wandered the store.

Well, to Clare, they seemed to be wandering, when in fact, Eli was leading the way.

"So what exactly are we going to buy?" Clare asked him as they passed the jean section.

"Oh, not much, except some _denim_!" Eli started to sing the Denim song and Clare's eyes widened, her hands immediately moving to cover her ears.

"Eli, stop! Don't! Stop singing!" With a toothy smile, he continued to sing, his arms now wrapped around her waist and his chin perched on her shoulder to keep her from escaping. He sung the song twice through, his girlfriend's eyes squeezed shut the whole time. When he finally stopped, Clare opened her eyes slowly and turned to look at him.

"I hate you," she said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. Eli simply grinned.

"I love you too Clare."

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! Ideas also welcome.**


	60. Snowed In Part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm not dead! Haha, sorry about my long absence. I've been busy with college apps, schoolwork and National Novel Writing Month, but I got an idea from one of my Eclare loving friends on twitter, JamieWoaah, and here I am! :)**

**Also, this is the 60th chapter of this story! Thank you guys so much for sticking around! I love my readers. :3**

**Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

**Snowed In (Part 1)**

Clare glanced out the window next to her front door as she waited for Eli to come and pick her up. It was winter break, and snowflakes steadily fell from the clouds, coating cars, trees, grass and the street. Though, she wasn't very worried because her mom had the news on earlier and they said that the Toronto area wouldn't get more than two to three inches.

Clare's phone buzzed in the pocket of her gray skinny jeans and she fished it out, glancing at the screen. It was a text from Alli.

_have fun w/eli. dont forget 2 use a condom_

_:p_

Clare laughed as she texted back the emoticon, remembering the conversation Alli and Eli had a few days before winter break. They usually didn't talk to each other, but they were fighting over who got to 'have' Clare over winter break. Of course, both of them wanted her the whole time and she finally suggested that they share her. Eli was quick to snatch the last half of the week, but Ali didn't complain.

It was Wednesday now, and Clare was more than excited to spend the holidays with her boyfriend. She grinned when she saw Eli pull up in front of her house in his trusty hearse and step out, exhaling and watching his breath form in the air. With a lopsided smirk on his face, he made his way up to her front door and Clare opened it.

"Hey Clare," he said softly, smiling at her, his jade green eyes sparkling. Snow was scattered in his dark hair and napped on the shoulders of his black North Face jacket.

"Hi Eli." She stretched up to kiss his cold lips, bringing some warmth to his body. "So what are the plans for today?" She asked him as she shrugged on her _ jacket. Eli simply smiled at her, making a grin sneak onto her own face as well. "What?" She asked him.

"You look beautiful today." Color flooded to Clare's cheeks and she looked down at her brown Uggs.

"Thanks." She murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear. Eli tipped her chin up with two fingers and kissed her again, making her feel like she was floating on top of the world.

"You wanted to know what we're doing?" He asked when he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. Still grinning like a fool, Clare nodded, making Eli smirk. "Do I ever tell you what we're doing?"

* * *

Eli stepped into his house, his fingers twined with Clare's, and stomped the snow off of his black boots.

"Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?"

"In the kitchen!" They heard Cece call out, and after slipping out of their shoes and hanging their jackets up, Eli and Clare went in.

"Hi Cece," Clare said, greeting Eli's mom. Cece turned away from the oven and smiled when she saw Clare.

"Hey Clare." She wrapped Clare in a hug and smiled at her son over her shoulder before releasing his girlfriend. "Before I forget Eli, Bullfrog is at the radio station and he'll be there pretty late. He's helping with the holiday broadcast."

"Okay." Eli replied, wrapping his arms around Clare's waist and perching his head on her shoulder, making her smile. She covered his hands with her own and Cece smiled at the two, turning back to the oven and opening it to peek at the Christmas themed cookies baking inside.

"How were the roads, Eli? I heard it's getting pretty bad out there." Eli made a noise in the back of his throat and rolled his eyes.

"Horrible. They weren't that bad when I went to pick up Clare, but on the way back, it's like someone was taking a giant leaf-blower and blowing all of the snow towards us."

"The weather man changed his prediction and said there might be a snowstorm."

"A what?" Clare shrieked, making Eli grimace and rub his ear.

"No big deal Clare. That just gives us more time to spend together." She gave Eli a look and shrugged him off, heading back to the front door and opening it to look outside.

She gasped. There was at least five inches of snow on the ground and more was falling at a hard, steady rate. If it kept falling like this, she wouldn't be able to get home until Saturday.

Wait. That meant she would have to sleep over at Eli's house. Her mind didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Eli sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms back around her waist, whispering into her ear.

"Well, well Clare. Appears to me that you're sleeping over."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! :D**


	61. Snowed In Part 2

**A/N: Hello Eclare fans. I'm alive and back with another oneshot! Again, I aplogize for not updating in a while. I've been so busy. BUT I will try my best to update this month. I hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

* * *

**Snowed In (Part 2)**

Clare sat in front of the fireplace where bright orange flames licked at the logs engulfed in them. It warmed every inch of her body and cast a soft glow on her face, making her appear more beautiful than she would've looked wearing makeup. The smell of the fire replaced the signature scent of the Goldsworthy home, that of pine-sol.

Her legs were drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped snugly around them and her chin perched on her knees. She stared into the fire, seemingly mesmerized by it, but really she was looking through it—to nothing. Though her eyes were on the fire, her mind was elsewhere. This is why she didn't notice Eli when he first sat down next to her.

He copied how she was sitting and glanced curiously at her after sweeping his dark bangs from his eyes. She still didn't notice him, which slightly worried Eli. He scooted closer to her, their hips and shoulders touching now. She blinked a few times before slowly turning to look at him.

"Are you alright, Clare?" He asked her. His voice was clearly laced with worry, despite the fact that he was trying to hide it. She pressed her lips together, tucking an auburn curl behind her ear, and responded.

"I'm alright." She nodded a little, her ocean blue eyes calm.

"Are you sure?" He questioned her again, not satisfied with her first response. "Because it sort of seems like you don't want to stay here." She sighed and let her chin drop back down onto her knees. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay—she was more afraid of what would happen if she did.

She had more feelings for Eli than she had with KC at any point in their relationship. Sure, he had his share of problems, but so did she and Eli made her feel like she was the most special person on Earth. And it was the little things about him that made her love him so much—like the way his smirk would could double for a :/ emoticon, or the way he almost constantly had to swipe his hair from his eyes but refused to cut it, or the way he was so gentle with her when he kissed. Or even the way he would randomly lean over and whisper 'I love you' in her ear in the middle of class, making her grin like an idiot.

On more than one occasion, Clare had wanted to take things further with him. Not sex mind you, she still wasn't quite ready for that. But she wanted to take it beyond just kissing, and she was afraid that if she stayed over at his house, that something would happen that night.

"I don't mind staying," she said finally, her head still on her knees. Eli's eyes glanced over to the fire for a moment before moving back to her.

"Don't mind, or don't want to?"

"Eli." She sighed. "I just…" She trailed off as Cece walked into the room, holding two steaming cups of hot cocoa, marshmallows floating on the top of the chocolaty liquid. The mugs sat on top of saucers and a small, circular holiday themed cookie sat beside each one. Clare smiled at her and took the cup, wrapping both hands around it as it threatened to burn her fingers. Eli took his mug from his mother and sat it on the floor wordlessly, waiting for his girlfriend to continue. She blew on the liquid, trying to cool it down. After bringing the mug to her lips, she took a sip and sat it down on the carpet next to her.

"Is it something I did?" Eli looked at her, his face graced with an expression of confusion.

"No, it's not." She responded almost immediately.

"Then what's up? Talk to me Clare." She glanced around to make sure that Cece wasn't near and lowered her voice a bit.

"I'm just scared."

"Of what?" Eli's eyebrows were raised and hidden behind his bangs.

"Of doing something I'm not ready for." He blinked a few times, his eyebrows pinned together.

"Do you mean sex?" Her cheeks flushed and she looked down.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Clare, just because you have to sleep over doesn't mean that we're going to hop in bed together. And I would never force you into anything you're not ready for." His expression changed to one of hurt. "You should know that."

"I do." She put her hand on his arm and sighed. "What I'm trying to say is…I want to take the next step. I want to go past just kissing." Eli's eyebrows stayed raised and slowly, a smirk crept onto his face.

"Is that so?" He grinned and Clare's cheeks burned red. She nodded and directed her attention back to the fire. Eli moved to sit cross-legged and he wrapped an arm around her waist, his fingers slipping under her shirt. "Thanks for letting me know," he murmured into her ear as he squeezed her side.

"Already getting frisky I see." She giggled and pushed his arm away. Still smiling, he stretched his legs out in front of him and gently brought Clare down so that her head was resting in his lap.

"Hey Clare," he murmured, his hand stroking her hair.

"Hm?" She asked. The heat from the fire was making her a bit sleepy.

"I love you." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks you you guys, I've reached 500+ reviews! So pat yourselves on the back! I love you guys! :D Next stop, 600!**


	62. Snowed In Part 3

**A/N: Back just in time for the holidays! Woo! I apologize for waiting so long to update. Without seeing Eclare on my television, it's hard to get good ideas and motivation to write, but I'm trying my best. I hope you guys enjoy this, and this is the last part to this three parter.**

**I hope everyone has a happy holidays! :)**

* * *

**Snowed In Part 3**

Hot chocolate. Marshmallows. Cookies. A Charlie Brown Christmas. Santa hats. Jingle bells. Snowballs. Warm fires. Loud laughs. Tight hugs. White smiles. Soft lips. Feather-light kisses.

That was how the remainder of Eli and Clare's day went. He warmed her cold lips my kissing her in the snow. Made her laugh and giggle and scream for him to stop when he pelted her with snowballs. They curled together next to the fire as they watched A Christmas Story. The fire had made her sleepy and she fell asleep in the middle of the movie. When she woke up, she found that she was curled up against Eli's body and his arms were around her as he breathed softly, his lashes tickling his cheeks.

Clare's eyes flickered up to the clock over the couch. It was late now—nearly 11. With a smile, she put her hand on Eli's arm and stretched up to kiss him. He didn't respond at first, but he finally woke up and kissed her back gently, pulling back to smile at her.

"You fell asleep," he said to her, his hand running up and down her arm.

"As did you Eli."

"You're so cute when you're sleeping." Clare blushed a little and pushed her head into Eli's chest, making him laugh. "We should probably go to bed Clare." His fingers ran through her auburn curls. She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him.

"Your parents are going to let us sleep in the same bed?" Eli smirked, his mouth turned up at one end.

"Do they have a reason not to let us?" He stood up and tugged Clare up with him, lacing his fingers with hers. "Come on," he murmured, and they made their way up to his room.

They stepped into his room that had long since been cleaned from his hoarding days, and he began to rummage in his dresser. He ended up pulling out a black t-shirt and some basketball short(Clare didn't even know he owned some of those), and handed them to her.

"Is this alright to sleep in?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded, taking them. "The bathroom's there." He told her, nodding in the direction of the door across the room.

"I know already Eli. I've been in this room enough." He laughed and shook his head, turning back to the dresser.

"You know, I normally just sleep in my boxers." Clare froze mid-step. "But because I know that you'll try to jump my bones if I'm not wearing a shirt or pants, I'll get my best ones out." She let out a soft sigh of relief and disappeared into the bathroom.

By the time Clare had dressed in Eli's clothes and come out of the bathroom, Eli was already in lying out in bed. He glanced up when she came into the room, and a slight blush rose to her cheeks, her heart beating faster. She was going to bed with her boyfriend.

What would her mother think?

She slid into bed next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "You look great in my clothes," he murmured to her. Clare was going to open her mouth and say that he was just saying that, but she couldn't, because his lips were on hers.

He kissed her softly and gently at first, his lips barely moving against hers. She gripped his forearm and suddenly all patience was gone—they were kissing each other with fierce urgency now.

Without breaking the kiss, Eli swung his leg over her and straddled her waist, his hands slipping under the black shirt and resting at her hips. She parted her lips and his tongue met hers, her hands slowly moving to link around his neck. He pulled his lips away from hers and moved down to her neck, kissing there as his hand slid higher up her shirt.

"When you said you wanted to take the next step," he whispered to her. "Is this what you meant?" His hands were brushing along the underside of her breasts now—she had taken off her bra when she changed—and she arched into his touch, her cheeks flaming, and nodded.

"Yes," she breathed. He pressed soft kisses to her neck and placed his hands over her breasts, just leaving them there for a little bit. He felt her nipples tighten against his palms and he smirked against her neck, kissing her jaw.

"Oh Clare," he said huskily, nibbling on her earlobe. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" She threaded her fingers into his dark hair and nodded again, glad that he couldn't see her face.

"Eli? Clare? Bullfrog, do you think they went to bed?" Clare gasped and pushed Eli off of her, his hands flying out from under her shirt. She gave him a look, her cheeks still pink, and threw the covers over herself and Eli, turning away from him and trying to look like she had been sleeping.

"Eli? Cla…oh Bullfrog look. They're sleeping." Clare tried to keep still as she knew that Eli's parents were standing in the doorway. The light splashing against her face suddenly disappeared, and she heard the door click shut.

"Clare?" She heard Eli whisper, but she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't regretful of what she just did, but more embarrassed that she had done it. "Clare, say something." She felt him slide up behind her and spoon her body, his arm now draped over her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed his lips.

"I love you," she said quietly, her hand finding his and their fingers lacing together. She heard him chuckle and felt his lips press against her jaw.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Clare."

"Merry Christmas Eli."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy! Ideas for future oneshots also welcome. :)**


	63. Special To Me

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry again for not posting in a while. I had horrible writer's block and I just couldn't crank out anything. But thanks to JamieWoaah on twitter(go follow her), I have overcome it! Thanks everyone. Also, follow me on twitter as well kadabrafreak890.**

**Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

**Special To Me**

Clare yawned and padded down the stairs in plaid footie pajamas. She realized that she probably looked very childish in them, but she didn't really care—she loved footie pajamas.

It was about 10:30 in the morning and without even having to read the sticky note placed on the fridge, she knew that her mom wouldn't be home until late. That's what notes on the fridge always meant now. She was probably out with Glen, her now husband. And Clare didn't really feel like interacting with Jake today, so she was glad that he was out of the house as well.

When she found out that their parents were getting married, she broke off their relationship. It would've been too weird—too wrong—to date him. They would be siblings.

Clare shuddered at the thought and opened the fridge to figure out what she was going to fix herself for breakfast. She wasn't really up for cereal, especially considering the fact that the only cereal currently in the house was Cheerios—and not even Honey Nut. She noticed some Eggo waffles in the freezer and pulled those out along with the opened pack of bacon in the fridge.

She set both on the counter and turned on the gas stove, placing a few pieces of bacon in the pain, taking a small step back when it sizzled. Her auburn curls bounced as the moved over to the side of the counter that housed the toaster, and she put two of the Eggo waffles into it, pushing down the button.

It would be a little bit until the bacon finished frying, so Clare decided to do a quick internet run, even though her mom always told her never to leave the stove unattended. She checked to make sure that nothing was close to the fire that could possibly catch on fire and ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom.

She opened her VAIO laptop and opened Google Chrome, quickly checking FaceRange. Clicking on her notifications, she smiled when she saw that Eli had commented on her status from last night.

_Clare Edwards_

_If you don't love footie pajamas, you're a weirdo._

_Eli Goldsworthy_

_What if I love you _*_in* footie pajamas? ;)_

Clare coughed after getting a sudden tickle in her throat and replied to the comment.

_Clare Edwards_

_I'll have to think about that one. ;)_

She stood and closed her laptop, leaving her room and coughing again, more violently now. Her eyes were burning and something was catching in her throat. She nearly ran down the stairs and gasped when she saw what was in the kitchen.

Fire.

* * *

Eli smirked when he saw the notification from Clare and clicked on it.

_Clare Edwards_

_I'll have to think about that one. ;)_

He and Clare had slowly built their friendship back up, and now it seemed like they were flirting non-stop. But he couldn't get his hopes up in thinking that they would get back together, no matter how much he wanted it.

He'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all.

He closed his laptop and set it aside, leaning back in his computer chair. Eli wasn't really sure why he had gotten dressed at nearly 10:30 in the morning. He hadn't been planning on going anywhere and his parents hadn't told him they wanted to either. Usually he wasn't even out of bed until 11.

Eli shrugged it off and raised an eyebrow when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw that he had a text from Adam.

_Omg eli, u have to go 2 clares house right now. Alli just texted me_

_Since when were u friends with alli?_

_Clare's house is on fire!_

…_what?_

_Her house is on fire! Go!_

* * *

He knew there was a reason he had gotten dressed this early.

Eli pulled onto Clare's street and had to park two houses away from hers. Fire had engulfed the entire house and the flames were licking and lighting up the sky, even though it was nearly the middle of the day. Firetrucks sat in front of her house along with a few police cars and an ambulance.

He jumped out of Morty before he had put him in park and ran towards Clare's house.

"Hey, you can't go any farther." A police officer said to him, blocking his way. Eli barely heard him though—the only sounds running through his head right now was that of the fire destroying the Edwards household.

"Is she okay? My girl—my friend. She was home. Is she okay?" Eli asked, panic leaking into his voice.

"As of now, she's still inside. Firefighters are inside trying to locate her now."

"Oh my god," Eli murmured, his fingers raking through his dark locks. He closed his eyes and behind his closed lids he saw an image of Clare badly burned. He shuddered and took a shaky breath.

"We have her! She's alright!" His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see a firefighter walking out of the fire, a figure in his arms.

"Clare!" Eli ducked around the police officer, who screamed after him, and ran towards Clare.

"Stand back son, she's alright. We just have to get her to our paramedics." He followed close, keeping his eyes trained on Clare. Her own were closed, soot in her hair and dark marks on her cheeks, but he saw her chest rising and falling steadily, and didn't see any visible burns on her body. She seemed to be alright.

The firefighter handed her off to the paramedic and Eli let out a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes and began talking softly to the medic. As the medic checked her out, Clare's eyes flickered over to Eli.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. She nodded. His eyes were drawn to something hanging around her neck, something that he hadn't noticed before.

"Yeah."

"They said you were trapped inside." Clare bit her lip and looked into her lap.

"I had gotten out. But…I had to go back inside." Eli's eyes widen and he fought the urge to grab her shoulders and shake some sense into her.

"Why would you do that Clare? Put yourself back in harms way?"

"I…I had to get these." She took the item from around her neck and held it out to Eli.

It was his headphones.

"Y-you still have those?" He stuttered, completely blown away. She smiled.

"Of course. They're special to me." She reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him a bit closer. She rested her head on his chest, the soot from her hair transferring onto his gray Northface.

"Clare…"

"The headphones are special to me Eli. And so are you."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews make me happy! Also, I recently made a Fictionpress account and posted some of my original stories. If you're interested, check me out there. Same username as here, kadabrafreak890.**

**Ideas also welcome!**


	64. Gabriel Adam Goldsworthy

**A/N: Holy crap, it's been forever since I've updated this! I apologize profusely! It's just...without seeing Eclare onscreen, it was hard to get motivation to write. But now that they look like they may be back, my motivation has come back! :) **

**And I can't take all the credit for this oneshot. The Cliffhanger Girl wrote Clare's part, so I suppose you could call it a collab.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. And thank you for still sticking by me!**

* * *

**Gabriel Adam Goldsworthy**

**CLARE**

_"If you would like to Mrs. Goldsworthy, you can watch some of these birth videos on our website. Many women were courageous enough to let us film them. This way, soon to be mothers, such as you, can get a glimpse into what child birth will be like," Dr. Edmond suggested, handing me a card with the website written down on it._

_I smiled nervously, and said, "Thank you for this, I'm just really nervous...with the baby due in less than three months, I want to be prepared."_

_"Perhaps you can ask your husband to help keep the nerves down? Many pregnant woman who stress themselves out are likely to have a stress induced labor, so please, try not to think too much of it," he smiled encouragingly, as I shook his hand, "Tell Mr. Goldsworthy he's been dearly missed in the gynecologist office."_

_The blood rushed to my cheeks, "I'll tell him, with work and all, he's really busy, but I'll send him your regards."_

_"Thank you darling, now stay off those swollen ankles, they'll kill you if you keep at it like that," I smiled, wobbling slowly out the door with the card gripped in my hands. I made my next appointment, holding back tears, knowing that if Eli can't even make it to see the ultra sounds and watch our daughter's growth, how will he be able to make it for the birth?_

"Ah! Oh my god! Ah! Ah! I can't take it! Someone shoot me! Please!" I was wide eyed at the video I was watching, my jaw hanging open as I stuffed frosting in my mouth with my fingers.

"This looks more painful than I thought," I mumbled, licking my lips of any frosting, as the video continued with the screaming mother, whom was also all by herself in the delivery room.

"I want my husband! Where's my husband? I want my husband!" She screamed loudly, as a person beside her-I presume a family member-petted her head, and said, "He's not going to make it...he's at work, but he wishes he was. You've got me, I'm right here."

"I want my husband," she kept sobbing through heavy pants.

Tears streamed down my face, and I imagined myself being this woman, in this particular hunched over position, screaming bloody murder for Eli. But, she knew, as well as I know that her husband wouldn't be there for the birth because of _**work.**_

"We see the head! Keep pushing!" The doctors and nurses kept encouraging her, but I could tell by her stained cheeks and rising chest through her hospital gown, that the chanting was not enough.

She needed her husband there, to hold her hand, to kiss her and tell her it'll be alright. I didn't even know this woman, and I didn't have to, to feel exactly how she felt at this very moment; abandoned, vulnerable, and alone.

"It's a boy! It's a boy!" Someone cheered who was holding the camera, as the woman forced a smile, her hair sticking to her forehead due to sweat, "Come here baby boy...mamas got you...yeah...mommy has you."

I took in a deep breath, slamming my laptop shut and waddling down the steps, leaning on the walls to balance myself. My ankles were throbbing in pain, as I watched the front door open, a frazzled Eli storming through, "Clare! Oh Clare-hey, I'm home! See, right on time, like you told me yesterday!"

My lips forced a smile, as his happy mood faded when he realized I wasn't responding to him, "What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Eli...the baby is fine, thanks for asking. I found out today when I went to yet another doctor's appointment alone," I shoved him in the chest with my shoulder on my way to the kitchen to put the frosting back in the fridge. His scoff echoed the room, and I asked, "What's so funny Eli?"

His eyebrows cocked up, and I retrieved watermelon chunks from the fridge, with a new carton of frosting, "Is it funny to you...that I have to walk to the gynecologist office every month on my own that's eight avenues away while my ankles are throbbing in pain? Is it funny that I'm hungry all the time? Is it funny that I'm under so much stress and you don't even notice? Newsflash Eli, it's not funny! So wipe that goddamn stupid smirk off your face!"

"Oh I get it...this is just the pregnancy hormones acting up," he nodded, as if he knew the last of it.

Tears streamed down my face, and I ignored him, facing the watermelon and frosting, comforting myself to them. My fingers shook slightly, as Eli asked in a soft tone, "What's wrong Clare? That stuff never bothered you before, what happened at the doctors today? You always come back in a good mood from there, you love seeing our baby girl...so why so glum?"

I felt him inch into the kitchen, and I licked the frosting, "I told the doctor about how I'm constantly nervous. Assuming I was nervous about the birth, he gave me this website to watch home videos...and I watched one."

"Was it as bad as the miracle of life from Biology in freshman year?" Eli joked, and I glared at him, "It was worse, okay? One hundred percent, completely and utterly...worse."

"Let me see it then," he egged on, and I shook my head, "You wouldn't get it, you're not me and you're not a pregnant woman, so you couldn't relate."

"Tell me why it hurt you to watch it Clare. You were excited to give birth, a little nervous in the tense face yes, I could see that," he stroked my cheek, and I gasped, moving away from him, "Don't touch me, I'm trying to eat."

"Please Clare," he kissed my earlobe, and then whispered, "Tell me what's bothering you love."

I took a giant piece of watermelon, scooped it up in the chocolate frosting, and smeared it onto Eli's face. His mouth went agape, and I said, "You're the problem Eli, you're what's bothering me..._love._"

"Oh come on Clare, just tell me what the video was about that it upset you so much!" I watched as he licked off the frosting in disgust, "Do you really want to know what it was about? Do you really want to know what I witnessed?"

"Yes, please," his tone was dripping with want.

"My future."

I hobbled up the steps, on our way to our bedroom, when Eli followed quickly behind me, before cutting in front of me and blocking my leeway to the door. I glared up at him, and said, "Don't make a pregnant woman angry, that's the last thing you want."

"Then just tell me, fully, what was in the video?" I sighed, "I watched a video, that contained a woman, giving birth...all on her own. When she was ten centimeters dilated, she was screaming out for her husband...and you know where her husband was Eli? He was at work...just like you'll probably be."

"Clare-."

"No Eli, I watched that woman screaming out in pain and agony...all she wanted was for her husband to be there for her! That's all that I want you to do Eli, is be there for me, with this baby. I love her already, and I love you, but I can't stand the fact that I have to worry about you not being there when she's ready to come out," tears flowed down my cheeks, and Eli whispered, "I didn't know you were that... conscious about the working situations."

"Eli, all I do is sit here, knit baby sweaters and worry about your safety. You're a goddamn cop for crying out loud! There isn't a moment that goes by where I'm not worried to death," my heart raced, as I felt his hand over my tummy. He stroked my belly soothingly, and looked up at me with tear filled, emerald eyes, "I made an oath as a cop to serve and protect...but as a husband, I'm making an oath to you Clare, to be by your side the rest of the way. I'll go on leave for the next two and a half months, I don't care, whatever it takes."

He gripped my hands, the warmth from his skin radiating onto my chilled skin, "This means so much to me Eli...really-I just-I don't want to be that lonely woman, wailing for her husband and he's not there."

"I'll be there Clare, I promise," he pulled me into a tight hug, and I rested my head against his chest.

**ELI**

Eli rubbed his tired eyes and propped his feet up on his desk. The station was buzzing with voices and it was making his headache worse.

"You look like shit." Another voice overwhelmed him, and his friend and partner David Weston plopped down at the desk next to Eli's. He rested his chin in his hands and looked at Eli, a slight smirk on his face. "Clare hasn't had the baby yet, right?" Eli let out an annoyed sigh.

"No. But she's due any day now and I can't seem to sleep knowing that our baby boy is going to pop out at any moment. She's been so worried about me not being there for the birth and I don't want to let her down."

"You won't," David responded immediately. "You're a great friend and an amazing husband. There's no way you're going to let that happen."

"I hope you're right. I need some sleep." David laughed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks.

"In case you didn't know, when babies are born, parents usually get less sleep, not more."

"Shut the hell up, you're annoying me." David laughed again and pulled his gun off of his belt, placing it inside of his desk. Eli yawned and his eyes fluttered shut—he only intended to sleep for a little bit…

His ringtone suddenly blasted him awake and he jumped, nearly falling from his rolling chair. David burst into laughter and Eli tossed him the finger as he answered it.

"Hello?" His voice was groggy and slightly annoyed.

"ELI!" Eli scoffed and held the phone a little ways away from his ear. It was Alli.

"Jesus woman, I'm deaf in this ear now. What do you want?"

"Eli, you've got to get to the hospital right now!" Eli's eyes widened and he leapt from his chair, his heart racing.

"Clare's having the baby?"

"What do you think?" Eli shouted an obscenity.

"I'm on my way." David looked up at Eli, who currently looked like a deer in the headlights.

"She's in labor?" Eli snatched his keys off of his desk and grabbed his coat with the other hand.

"I've got to go! Tell the captain my wife's in labor!" He sprinted out of the station, leaving his partner staring after him.

"Congrats Eli," he murmured. "You'll be a great dad."

"Eli, you're here." Clare breathed, squeezing his hand. She was already in a hospital gown, the garment a little snug over her rounded stomach, and a doctor and a few nurses stood in the room, talking and keeping an eye on Clare and her vitals.

"Of course blue eyes. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed her forehead and she managed a weak smile before groaning softly.

"They weren't kidding when they said childbirth was painful…" She groaned again, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Who's they?" Eli asked, wincing a bit as Clare gripped his hand harder.

"All the women of the world." She gasped. "A-ah! He's coming!" The nurses placed Clare's feet in the stirrups and the doctor moved between her legs.

"Okay Clare, I'm going to need you to give me a big push." The doctor told her. Suddenly tears sprang to Clare's eyes.

"I can't do this," she cried, her face twisted up in pain. Eli's heart just about broke in half.

"You can do this Clare." He whispered into her ear. "Think about how beautiful baby Gabe will be. He'll have your gorgeous blue eyes…you can do this."

"Come on now Clare, nice big push." Clare took a deep breath and pushed, screaming. "Good, very good."

"You're doing great blue eyes." Eli murmured, kissing her cheek.

"Alright Clare, another big push." Clare took a deep breath and pushed again, breathing hard. "And there's Gabe's head! Good job Clare, you're almost there."

Eli moved her damp hair from her forehead. "Baby Gabe's almost here Clare."

"Give me another good push Clare." Tears rolled down her cheeks as Clare pushed again, and suddenly, a loud cry could be heard.

Gabriel Adam Goldsworthy had entered the world.

Clare slumped back against the pillows, breathing hard as the doctor cut the umbilical cord and wrapped Gabe in a blanket.

"You did great Clare. You did amazing." She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband, happy but exhausted. The doctor came over, a smile on his face too, and carefully placed Gabe in Clare's arms.

"He's beautiful," she whispered, kissing him gently. "He has your hair." She smoothed it down, smiling and crying tears of joy.

"And when he opens his eyes and looks at his beautiful mother, he'll see that his eyes match yours." Clare looked up at Eli, her eyes shining. "I'm so glad you're my wife."

And then he kissed her.


End file.
